Aventura Con Mi Jefe
by Sabaku no Daniella
Summary: Era partidaria de que el trabajo y el placer no se mezclaban, eso fue hasta enterarse que el hombre con el cual había hecho el amor la noche pasada era su jefe, El le había propuesto que la ayudara en un viaje de negocios, seria su asistente en el día y su amante en la noche, pero... que le respondería ella ¿estaba dispuesta a tener una aventura con su jefe? MI PRIMER FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

El sol llegaba a su punto más alto desatando el calor en las calles de Karakura, caminaba rápidamente para poder llegar al metro, se reprocho así misma, detestaba tomar el metro a esa hora cuando mas lleno de gente estaba pero no podía quejarse era su culpa por qué precisamente hoy se le había antojado comer el ramen que preparaba su amigo Hanataro, su tienda estaba lejos de su trabajo y tenía el carro en el taller, Caminaba lo más deprisa que sus tacones le permitían gracias a kami se había acostumbrado a andar con zapatos altos.

Entro al metro y suspiro con alivio al ver el reloj, aun iba con muy buen tiempo, se acomodo el cabello con las manos, una de las ventajas de llevarlo corto era que no necesitaba mucho tiempo para arreglarlo, volvió a suspirar mirando el hermoso paisaje de karakura, sin duda era una hermosa ciudad no por nada una de las cosas por la que era reconocida era por el turismo.

Había llegado aquí hace dos año con muchas expectativas y podría decir que le había ido muy bien, tenía un buen trabajo, era la asistente del administrador financiero de una cadena de restaurante que había sido adquirida hace 8 meses por Inversiones Kurosaki, Habían estado muy nerviosos meses atrás cuando se enteraron que la cadena había sido comprada, pero se tranquilizaron al momento en que un vocero de los nuevos dueños les había aclarado que no se iba a despedir al personal, tal como lo había dicho el vocero nadie fue despedido pero si habían cambiado el nombre y el menú, así paso de ser un restaurante tradicional Japonés a un restaurante de comida internacional reconocida.

Por lo visto lo que había escuchado de los kurosakis era totalmente cierto, decían que todo los negocios que adquirían los trasformaban y eran un éxito, nunca los había visto a pesar de que fueran tan famosos y desde que habían comprado el restaurante y realizado los cambios ninguno de los dueños se habían aparecido por allí, había escuchado que eran Italianos y que el señor Isshin Kurosaki había comenzado desde muy joven comprando varias acciones en diferentes empresas hasta crear lo que es hoy en día Inversiones Kurosaki, ostentaba el puesto de presidente y tenía 4 hijos! Kaien Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki y las gemelas Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki.

Tenía entendido que Kaien era el vicepresidente e Ichigo el Gerente general, si mal no recordaba su jefe Renji había dicho que Ichigo Kurosaki vendría a supervisar el negocio personalmente, debía admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa, el gerente general de Inversiones Kurosaki y uno de los dueños.

Habían estado trabajando toda la semana hasta tarde, estaba aliviada de que hoy terminaban todos los balances para hacerle saber al señor Kurosaki el estado en que se encontraba el restaurante de karakura, según había oído había ido a supervisar los otros tres restaurantes que pertenecían a las cadenas.

Bajo del metro retomando su camino hasta el restaurante, entro al lujoso recinto siendo recibida por Isane que vestía el uniforme típico de las meseras, la falda negra, camisa blanca y un pequeño chaleco con su placa del lado izquierdo, el de los meseros era igual la única diferencia era que ellos usaban un pantalón.

Rio para sí misma al pensar en los meseros con falda, se encamino hasta las escaleras, aun se maravillaba al pasar por los dos pisos del restaurante era sin duda alguna hermoso, ya no había el toque tradicional japonés que aunque le gustaba debía admitir que el toque moderno era hermoso, los Kurosakis habían hecho magia en tan poco tiempo, pensó en algún momento que la comida internacional no iba a llamar mucho la atención pero se había equivocado, el restaurante tenía mucho éxito.

Llego al tercer piso en donde estaban las oficinas, lo único que lamentaba era que no hubieran puesto un ascensor, llego a su oficina dejo su cartera a un lado alisándose la falda de tubo marrón que se había puesto y se acomodo la camisa beige, tomo el tableta de su escritorio y fue hasta la oficina de Renji, toco recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Su jefe al verla entrar suspiro de alivio necesitaba de ella para poder terminar, había recibido una llamada del mismo Ichigo Kurosaki diciendo que ya estaba en karakura pero que no iría hasta mañana, afortunadamente solo le faltaban unos mínimos detalles para terminar el informe de la situación financiera de la empresa.

-¿Ya está aquí? ¿Cuándo llego?- dijo Rukia sentándose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Renji

-Hoy en la mañana, esto podría ser una prueba, ya sabes venir antes a ver si estamos trabajando- dijo Renji

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ya casi está todo listo solo nos faltan unos detalles que terminaremos hoy, así podrás regresar a tu casa temprano y mañana estarás aquí listo para enfrentar a Kurosaki- lo animo la pelinegra

-Está todo listo por qué me ayudaste, no sé qué haría sin ti Rukia-

-Bueno espero que no lo digas delante de tu mujer, no quiero que de verdad lo averigües-

Renji rio ante el comentario, Tatsuki Abarai era la esposa de su jefe, tenía su propio gimnasio era una mujer realmente fuerte y admirable, tomo su tableta y comenzó a buscar las graficas, esperaba terminar temprano hoy para poder y a tomarse una copa, después de una semana de trabajo realmente lo necesitaría.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Se sentó en el gran mueble que estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, tomando su notebook para revisar los balances de los otros negocios que eran parte de las Inversiones Kurosaki que les habían enviado su padre y su hermano, lo cierto era que antes de tomar cualquier decisión lo consultaban entre los tres, y ya era hora de tomar decisiones sobre la nueva adquisición, no había nada mejor para ver realmente la eficiencia de sus empleados que llegarles de sorpresa, esperaba que de verdad tuvieran un informe listo no quería comenzar despidiendo gente en su primer encuentro, desafortunadamente no pudo evitarse pasar por un mal trago en el restaurante de Tokio, al balance le faltaba mucho y si algo no toleraba era la ineficiencia. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar distrayéndolo del trabajo, dejo a un lado su notebook y tomo su Blackberry para contestar la llamada

-Kurosaki-

-Ichigo, ¿Ya llegaste a karakura?- reconoció la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea

-Sí, mañana por la mañana iré a revisar que todo esté en orden, que paso con el restaurante de Tokio-

-Papa decidió enviar a Kyoraku para que tome el papel del administrador financiero en ese restaurante, me pareció bien pero primero quería decírtelo-

-Me parece bien, es bastante eficiente-

-Bien, mañana partirá a Tokio- una voz en perfecto italiano interrumpió a su hermano desde la otra línea, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su papa- espera, papa quiere hablar contigo- segundos después era su papa el que hablaba

-Ichigo, necesito que te quedes una temporada en Japón para que supervises la cadena de restaurantes y también la cadena de cruceros que estamos a punto de comprar, enviare a Ishida para que te ayude con eso-

-Está bien papa como tú digas- le respondió el peli naranja

-Bueno Ishida llegara mañana en la tarde, avísame cualquier cosa, Cuídate mucho hijo-

-Está bien, tu igual papa, salúdame a mi mama y a mis hermanas, estamos en contacto- dijo para finalizar la llamada

Se tiro en su cama suspirando, se quedaría una temporada en Japón, bueno por lo menos no tendría que aguantarse a Senna que lo estuviera persiguiendo por todos lados, era bueno poner distancia de por medio, miro su notebook y frunció el ceño, la verdad era que en ese momento no tenia ningunas ganas de trabajar.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a duchar, no iba a trabajar, aprovecharía la noche para ir a tomar algo y distraerse un poco, desde que había llegado a Japón para supervisar la cadena lo único que había hecho era trabajar, necesitaba distracción, no había podido escaparse a tomar una copa y tampoco había disfrutado de un buen Sexo, no era porque le faltara con quien, pero no había tenido tiempo para salir y definitivamente no le agradaba enredarse con alguna de sus empleadas.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Tomo su bolso lista para irse, afortunadamente habían terminado temprano, Renji se había ido hace unos minutos y ella se quedo unos minutos más ultimando detalles mínimos, pero ya estaba todo listo, tenía la seguridad que Ichigo Kurosaki quedaría satisfecho con lo que habían preparado, no sabía qué clase de persona era, o que tan estricto pero tenía total confianza en el trabajo que habían hecho.

Tomo un taxi al salir del restaurante, pero no iría a su casa, de verdad necesitaba una copa, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo ya que mañana iban a tener que enfrentar a Kurosaki por eso no se molesto en ir a cambiarse, además iba muy bien vestida y el bar no quedaba lejos de su casa podría irse en bus, esperaba que su carro estuviera listo pronto, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Se bajo del taxi y entro al bar fue hasta la barra y pidió un Martini, suspiro la verdad era que a pesar que estaba segura de lo que habían hecho no podía evitar sentir nervios, estarían frente a frente con uno de los dueños de la cadena de restaurantes, llevaba un año trabajando allí y nunca vio siquiera a los anteriores dueños, no le extrañaba que los Kurosaki quisieran ver el negocio a fondo, después de todo el éxito que tenían era obvio que era por ser muy meticulosos.

Pasó una mano por su cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja, tenía que dejar de pensar en el trabajo por lo menos hasta mañana, se suponía que había venido a olvidarse del trabajo, tomo un trago del Martini sintiendo el líquido bajar por su garganta y quemarle el cuerpo, se tomarí copas y se iría.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?-

Rukia se estremeció al oír la voz más exquisita que había escuchado hasta ahora, su hermoso asentó Italiano la hacía más sensual y varonil, volteo a ver al hombre duelo de esa increíble voz y el cuerpo le tembló, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, tal parece que su plan d copas se había ido a la basura cuando vio al hombre sentarse a su lado para acompañarla

**Continuara… **

Hola! Bueno aquí ando con mi primer Fanfic original, si lo sé, publique esta con tantas adaptaciones que tengo, pero tenía el capi listo y quería saber que tal es la recepción para ver si lo sigo o no, y todo de penderá de ustedes, la categoría es **M **por que considere que era mejor así por si las moscas xD debo confesar que me inspire de varios libros que leí para hacer este fic espero de verdad que les guste!

Háganme saber si les gusta con un hermoso Review la verdad es que no quiero perder el tiempo escribiéndolo si no les gusta tengo muchas adaptaciones! Continuare con TODAS las historias pero poco a poco porque aun ando en reposo pero estoy bien muchas gracias por sus mensajes! Se les quiere mucho y nos leeremos en la próxima

Un Review no les cuesta nada y a mí me haría muy feliz ^_^


	2. Chapter2

Capitulo 2:

Lo observo sentarse en la silla que tenía a su lado, definitivamente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, al mirar sus ojos miel no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, ¿Qué le pasaba? Había conocido muchos hombres en su vida y muchos eran bastante atractivos pero nada parecido a lo que era ese hombre, su atractivo sexual se respiraba en el aire y por lo visto no era la única que pensaba eso, podía ver que varias mujeres que pasaban por allí se quedaban mirándolo

-¿Puedo invitarte una copa?- le pregunto el peli naranja, y allí estaba otra vez esa sexy voz con asentó italiano

-Ya tengo una- dijo mostrándole el Martini que tenía en su mano, el peli naranja esbozo una sonrisa que les dio un escalofrió a la pelinegra, el mesero de la barra llego hasta donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué desea tomar señor?- pregunto el mesero

-Un Whisky por favor- el mesero le sirvió lo que pidió y se fue- bueno viendo que ya tienes una copa me quedare aquí para invitarte otra-

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Gracias- dijo la chica

-Ichigo- dijo estirándole la mano

-Rukia, es un placer- respondió estrechándole la mano, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento cuando lo toco

-Bueno Rukia el placer es mío, ¿Eres una mujer de negocios?, lo pregunto por tu atuendo ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?-

-Sí, ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente, pero eso es bueno, ¿Eres Italiano verdad?-

-Si así es, de Nápoles estoy aquí por trabajo-

-Vaya… pues bienvenido a Japón, espero que te este gustando el país-

-Pues definitivamente me está empezando a gustar- dijo viéndola, Rukia vio como bajo la mirada a sus piernas cruzadas subiéndola por su cintura, pasando por sus pechos y llegando hasta sus labios, se estremeció nunca había sido observada así, y aunque se suponía que tenía que molestarle la verdad era que la excitaba como nunca le había pasado.

Rukia se termino su Martini y tal como había dicho Ichigo le invito otra copa, estuvieron hablando mucho rato, Rukia estaba sumamente fascinada con Ichigo, era un hombre muy culto y que había viajado mucho, estaba maravillada con todo lo que le contaba.

Ichigo estaba verdaderamente encantado con Rukia, se sabía desenvolver muy bien, era obvio que era una mujer de negocios, pero la verdad era toda ella le encantaba, ese traje le quedaba tan ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba su delicadas curvas, era una mujer bastante deseable.

Rukia se sobresalto al ver el reloj, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido y mañana tenía que enfrentar junto a su jefe al nuevo dueño del restaurante.

-Ichigo, me la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero tengo que irme, mañana tengo que trabajar-

-Permite que te acompañe hasta tu casa-

-No te preocupes puedo ir sola, no quiero que te molestes-

-No es ninguna molestia e insisto me preocuparía mucho si no se qué llegaste a salvo, no querrías tener en tu conciencia mi muerte por preocuparme ¿no es así?- Rukia soltó una leve risa

-Supongo que tienes razón, no quiero una muerte en mi conciencia-

Caminaron hasta la parada de Auto bus riendo de cosas muy tontas, afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el auto bus no tardo mucho en llegar, 20 minutos después estaban frente a la casa de Rukia.

-Te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado-

-El placer fue mío Rukia, me la he pasado muy bien- dijo Ichigo

-¿Quieres pasar por una taza de café?- pregunto Rukia sin pensarlo, la verdad era que no quería separarse de él, no todavía

-¿Café? Eso estaría bastante bien- dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Rukia abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el peli naranja pasara, se alegro de haber recogido todo la noche pasada a pesar de estar sumamente cansada, su casa era pequeña pero estaba satisfecha con ella, vivía sola así que no se preocupaba mucho por ello.

Ichigo observo la pequeña casa de Rukia, estaba realmente todo muy bien decorado, la pequeña sala estaba con tres muebles beige que combinaba con la pintura marrón oscuro de las paredes, tal como el traje que llevaba la chica, la observo caminar hasta la cocina buscando el café en los gabinetes de caoba, camino hasta la barra de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras la observaba hacer el café

-Es una casa muy linda-

-Gracias, es un buen alago teniendo en cuenta que no he tenido mucho tiempo de ocuparme de ella-

-¿Mucho trabajo?-ella asintió- Te entiendo, no he parado de trabajar desde que llegue a Japón- dijo desviando la mirada a uno de los cuadros que estaban en la pared, era el retrato pintado de un hombre y una mujer que se parecían mucho a Rukia sobre todo la mujer

-¿Son parientes?- pregunto por curiosidad, Rukia siguió la mirada de Ichigo hasta el retrato

-Son mis padres, pinte el retrato hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía por Hobby el arte, hace mucho que no pinto-

- ¿Tu pintaste ese cuadro?- dijo realmente impresionado-es magnífico tienes un gran talento-

-Gracias- dijo sirviéndole la taza de café- pero fue hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho que no pinto-

-No puedo creer que se haya perdido un gran talento- dijo mientras llevaba la taza de café a su boca, Rukia mordió su labio al verlo, tenía que ser tan sexy hasta para beber café.

Ichigo observo cómo se mordía el labio, era bastante excitante y hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara, sobretodo una parte de él que se moría por entrar en acción, era obvio que él no le era indiferente, y el se moría por un buen sexo, nunca en su vida se le había pasado por la cabeza acostarse con una mujer que acababa de conocer, pero era verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Rukia.

Tomo su tasa ya vacía y entro a la cocina para dejarla en el lavaplatos, miro a Rukia que estaba frente a él y no pudo evitar volverla a mirar, sus piernas, su cintura, su vientre plano, sus pechos, y sus labios, tenía unos labios sumamente carnosos, y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, un cuerpo que despertaba el libido en el.

Rukia noto la mirada del peli naranja que estaba escaneándola, y eso despertaba sensaciones en ella, sentía los pezones endurecerse y un cosquilleo en su vientre, el estaba excitándola con solo mirarla, nunca le había pasado eso, no era que su vida sexual hubiera sido muy activa pero, ninguno de los hombres con los que había tenido relaciones la habían hecho sentir así, y por kami ¡Ni siquiera la había tocado!

-Rukia…- llamo el peli naranja haciéndola estremecer, dios su nombre pronunciado por el sonaba tan sexy- ¿Tienes novio?- Rukia se sorprendió por la pregunta

-No…- dijo en un susurro

-¿Estas teniendo relaciones con alguien?-pregunto

-No…- volvió a responder, dios esas preguntas debían a verla molestado, pero no fue así, se sentía excitada por él, ¿Cómo era posible eso? El bajo su mirada escaneándola de nuevo, mientras el calor en su vientre crecía

-¿Eres Virgen?- pregunto el peli naranja sorprendiéndola

-No… ¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunto Rukia logrando decir algo más que un monosílabo, la pregunta debería de haberla enfadado, pero la excitación que sentía era mucho más fuerte que nada

-Porque me gustaría tener Sexo salvaje contigo- dijo con voz ronca, ronca y sensual y con el jodido y sexy asentó italiano

-Bueno… siempre he sido partidaria de vivir el momento y…- eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir los labios del peli naranja en los suyos.

Los labios de Ichigo se movían perfectamente, se notaba que era un amante experto, y su boca no hacía otra cosa que avivar el deseo que sentía, la pasión con que la besaba era completamente nueva para ella, nunca la habían besado así, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sintió las manos de Ichigo descender hasta su cintura apretándola contra él, ella rompió el beso soltando un jadeo al sentir la erección de Ichigo chocar contra su vientre, sentía como se humedecía su parte más intima.

Ichigo movió sus manos hasta el trasero de Rukia apretándolo, tenía un trasero estupendo, lo volvió a apretar sacando otro jadeo de la ojivioleta, lo excitaba, lo calentaba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia una mujer, la tomo de la cintura y la subió al mesón de la cocina, bajo las manos a sus muslos acariciándolos y subiéndole la falda.

Rukia rodeo el cuello de Ichigo con sus brazos llevando las manos y enterrándola en el pelo naranja, abrió las piernas y el ojimiel metió una mano debajo de la falda, hizo a un lado sus braguitas y metió un dedo en su intimidad, Rukia volvió a jadear por la sorpresa.

-Estas tan húmeda cara mía, húmeda y estrecha- le susurro Ichigo al oído estremeciéndola.

Movió su dedo en la intimidad de Rukia, Salía y entraba con frenesí mientras ella movía sus caderas al ritmo de las envestidas que le daba, se sentía tan bien, Rukia gemía y a él le encantaba escucharla, estaba a punto de llegar cuando Ichigo saco su dedo, ella soltó un gemido de protesta

-Paciencia cara mía, no quiero que te vengas en el mesón de la cocina- dijo Ichigo con voz entrecortada

Rukia estaba roja y Excitada bajo del mesón, tomo a Ichigo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su habitación, volvieron a besarse en cuanto llegaron, Ichigo penetro con su lengua la dulce boca de Rukia y se enfrasco en una batalla con su lengua, llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de la falda para bajarlo lentamente y despojarla de ella, la falda callo por las hermosas piernas de Rukia, le quito la camisa y desabrocho el brasier dejándola solo en braguitas

-Eres hermosa, Bella donna-

Rukia se sonrojo y sus pezones se pusieron erectos, su voz con asentó italiano era sensual, muy bella, pero cuando hablaba en italiano era tan exquisita, y eso que solo le había dicho dos palabras.

Ichigo se deshizo de su camisa mostrándole a Rukia su perfecto trozo, esta se quedo maravillada al verlo, parecía un dios, un dios Italiano que estaba en su cuarto, nunca pensó que eso sería posible, se acerco a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, y llevo sus manos a los senos de la pelinegra, eran pequeños pero eran perfectos, se amoldaban perfectamente en sus manos, Rukia comenzó a suspirar al sentir las caricias de él en sus pezones, los acariciaba lentamente con sus pulgares sin dejar la labor de besar y mordisquear su cuello, la llevo a la cama y la recostó, tomando con su boca uno de los pezones erectos mientras seguía jugando con el otro, repitió la misma labor con el otro, después de haberse saciado con sus pecho, tomo sus braguitas y las bajo lentamente, dejándola totalmente desnuda, solo con sus zapatos de tacón altos.

-Eres hermosa Principessa- le susurro en el oído, Rukia iba a quitarse sus zapatos pero él la detuvo- déjatelos puestos-

Bajo hasta su intimida, subió sus piernas en sus hombros y se hundió en la feminidad de Rukia, lamiendo y penetrándola con su lengua dándole un placer inigualable, la pelinegra solo podía gemir, y tomar con sus manos el cabello naranja para alentarlo a seguir. Ichigo se separo de nuevo cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, dejándola frustrada otra vez, que tenía el dios italiano con que ella disfrutara de un buen orgasmo.

Ichigo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su Jean t saco un condón, se lo puso en la boca mientras se quitaba el Jean y los Bóxers, tomo en condón con la mano rasgándolo con sus dientes y colocándolo en su hombría que estaba más que lista para la batalla.

Ichigo la beso con pasión mientras le abría mas las piernas para acomodarse mejor, entro en ella de una sola estocada provocando un jadeo en la pelinegra, se quedo un momento quieto disfrutando de la sensación, era verdad no era virgen, pero era estrecha, hacia mucho que no había tenido un encuentro sexual, el peli naranja comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, aumentando la fuerza según los gemidos de Rukia, entraba y salía con frenesí, Rukia enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de moviéndose al ritmo que el peli naranja marcaba.

-Acaba para mi Cara- susurra en su oído

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Rukia alcanzara el tan esperado orgasmo, el sintió como sus paredes se contraían y segundos después la acompaño en el éxtasis, Ichigo salió con mucho cuidado de ella, quitándose el condón y tirándolo al cesto de basura cerca de la cama, Rukia estaba sumamente agotada, el trabajo, las copas y el Gran sexo que había tenido hicieron mella en ella adormilándola por completo

-Descansa amore- fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse completamente dormida

El Reloj sonó a las 6 de la mañana avisándole a Rukia que ya era hora de levantarse, la pelinegra se removió entre sus sabanas, irritada por la insistencia de aquel aparato, pero varias imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza haciéndola sentarse de golpe, miro a su lado y no había nada, ¿lo abría soñado?, no se dijo a sí misma, estaba desnuda en su cama y aun sentía las caricias de Ichigo, entonces el se había ido, sin decir adiós, sin nada, solo estaba buscando una noche de sexo y al conseguirla ya no había nada más que hacer.

Miro al otro lado de la habitación y encontró en la mesa una bandeja con un desayuno, eran, unos huevos con tocino, unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja, un desayuno común con ingredientes de su nevera, también había una nota con una rosa, tomo la rosa y olio el aroma, ¿De dónde la abría sacado?, tomo la nota y no pudo evitar leerla con una sonrisa, el Dios Italiano tenía una impecable letra

"_Espero que no te levantes tan tarde para que no se enfrié tu desayuno, gracias por lo de anoche fue maravilloso, lamento no poder quedarme tengo trabajo, Quiero verte de nuevo, que pases un maravilloso día principessa"_

_Ichigo_

El dios italiano le había hecho el desayuno y quería verla de nuevo, no podía evitar sonreir como una tonta, tomo su desayuno para comerlo, estuviera frio o caliente no importaba, no todos los días te levantas con un desayuno prácticamente a la cama, afortunadamente estaba tibio eso quería decir que no se había ido hace mucho, miro la nota y se alarmo, _**Ichigo**_, el dueño del restaurante iría hoy, Kurosaki Ichigo, se levanto rápidamente después de haber comido y se metió en la ducha, tomo una falda negra de tubo con una camisa color vino manga larga y zapatos altos del mismo color de la blusa, tenía que apresurarse, Renji la mataría si llegaba tarde, no pudo evitar pensar en la gran coincidencia de que ambos se llamaran igual, le resto importancia los dos eran italianos seguramente era un nombre muy común.

Estuvo lista y salió de su casa apresurada esperando tomar un Taxi, 20 minutos después estaba entrando al restaurante, saludo al personal que estaban acomodando todo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, dejo su cartera en su oficina, tomo su tableta y la carpeta del informe para dirigirse a la oficina de Renji, toco y cuando recibió la afirmación entro

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso- le dijo su jefe al verla

-Cálmate todo saldrá bien, has hecho un gran trabajo, además tienes que estar tranquilo para cuando llegue-

-Ya llego- le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Ya? ¿Dónde está?-

-En su Oficina, la que construyeron especialmente para uno de ellos, solo me dijo que se quedaría una temporada para dirigir el negocio desde aquí-

-Es extraño que no haya querido comenzar la reunión nada más llegar-

-Eso era lo que él quería, pero su padre lo llamo, tal parece que están discutiendo la adquisición de un nuevo negocio, lleva 30 minutos hablando con el- en ese momento sonó el teléfono en la oficina de Renji, el lo contesto, dio una respuesta afirmativa y colgó- Es hora el señor Kurosaki nos está esperando-

Fueron juntos hasta la oficina, antes de entrar Renji suspiro dos veces y abrió la puerta dándole paso a Rukia y el entro detrás de ella, la silla del empresario Italiano estaba de espaldas y el aun seguía en el teléfono en una conversación que sostenía en Italiano, a Rukia se le hizo esa voz extrañamente familia, el Kurosaki finalizo la llamada.

-Bien veamos que tal esta el restaurante de Karakura-

Al voltear la silla Rukia quedo petrificada, no lo podía creer, era él, El dios Italiano con quien había tenido el mejor Sexo de su vida era su nuevo jefe

**Continuara…**

Hola! Aquí ando colocando el segundo capi de mi primero historia, espero que de verdad les guste, lo subo de una vez por que quiero que sepan cómo va la historia y si quieren que la siga o no!

Este capi se hizo gracias a mi amiga Meri que sirvió de manos mientras yo le dictaba! Gracias amiga xD

Bueno espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece! Estare muy ansiosa! Por fa comenten! Gracias a Adrii Kyouyama, Kotsuki Kurosaki, yagami rin por sus comentarios en el primer capi espero que les guste este, nos leemos cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Estaba petrificada sin poder moverse, no lo podía creer, jamás pensó que el dios Italiano podría ser su nuevo jefe, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, muchas cosas pudieron darle la señal, su nombre, su procedencia, ¡estaba aquí por trabajo!, ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle su apellido? O ¿a que se dedicaba? No era normal en ella, pero a decir verdad anoche no fue ella misma, él la excitaba y perturbaba tanto que no pudo pensar con claridad y ahora lo tenía en frente e igual de asombrado que ella, por lo que podía ver el tampoco sabía que ella trabajaba para él, lo vio levantase y el cosquilleo en su vientre volvió a aparecer, anoche estaba apuesto con su ropa informal, una camisa y unos Jean, pero hoy estaba más que Exquisito con ese traje de Diseñador que se notaba a primera vista lo caro que era, de verdad era un dios Italiano el que tenía enfrente, un dios Italiano que era su jefe.

Esto no le podía estar pasando, fue lo primero que pensó Ichigo a ver a Rukia entrar, si hubieran hablado de lo que hacían o a que se dedicaban de seguro no se hubieran llevado la sorpresa de hoy, pero por todos los dioses cuando estaba con ella lo menos que pensaba era en hablar, la miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza, estaba encantadora, la falda se le moldeaba tan bien a la cintura y ese trasero tan exquisito que tenia, ¡Tenia que controlarse!, se decía a sí mismo, tenía que comenzar la reunión, después podría conversar con la pelinegra más a gusto.

-Bueno, adelante siéntense-

La pelinegra avanzo como pudo, tenía que concentrarse, habían trabajado mucho para esta presentación y no podía permitir que nada saliera mal, por Renji y por ella, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar del restaurante y toda la introducción que ellos habían practicado, le dieron el informe de la situación Financiera de la empresa, mientras Renji hablaba de los Balances mientras que el dios Italiano los revisaba, Ichigo lo interrumpió varias veces para hacerle preguntas a lo que Renji respondía muy seguro, había trabajado allí desde hace tiempo y a pesar del cambio conocía muy bien el negocio y que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Muy bien Señor Abarai, lo felicito, muy buen trabajo, ha sido el mejor informe que me han presentado desde que llegue aquí- dijo el Kurosaki cerrando la carpeta

-Eso es porque tengo a la mejor asistente de todas- dijo Renji haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra

-Ya veo, me alegra saber que la señorita…- Ichigo hizo una pausa para aparentar que no la conocía

-Kuchiki- respondió Rukia secamente

-Que la señorita Kuchiki es una empleada muy capaz- termino el peli naranja

Ichigo sabía que a ella le había molestado que el simulara no conocerla, pero era una empleada y no podía dejar que alguien sospechara de lo que paso entre ellos, aunque la siguiera deseando con locura en ese momento, retomo la conversación con Renji para ultimar los últimos detalles para así terminar la reunión.

Rukia observo la oficina con detenimiento, ahora en el piso de arriba habían 4 Oficinas, la de Renji, la de ella y 2 más que se habían construido especialmente para uno de los dueños y si traían algún asistente, se sorprendió cuando vio su oficina que aunque era pequeña era muy bonita, también cuando vio la de Renji que era más Grande que la suya, pero esta no había tenido tiempo de observarla, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad había quedado muda, la oficina era realmente impresionante y solo era la oficina de uno de sus tantos negocios, ¿Cómo demonios seria su oficina en Inversiones Kurosaki?, lo vio sentado conversando aun con su jefe, irradiaba poder, Santa mierda este hombre podría tener lo que quisiera con solo Chasquear los dedos.

-Todo está perfecto señor Abarai, ahora si no le molesta me gustaría hablar a solas con la señorita Kuchiki- Rukia se tenso al oírlo

-Claro, volveré a mi oficina- Renji se fue algo extrañado dejándolos solos

-Quería verte pronto… pero nunca me espere que sería tan pronto y mucho menos en estas condiciones- dijo Ichigo

-Yo tampoco… jamás me espere que tú fueras el nuevo dueño- contesto Rukia

-¿No lo sospechaste ni por un segundo?- pregunto el peli naranja

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió Rukia indignada- si hubiera tenido la leve sospecha no…- se interrumpió

-No te hubieras acostado conmigo- termino la frase Ichigo sabiendo lo que iba a decir y logrando que la pelinegra se sonrojara- entiendo, también soy partidario de que el placer y el trabajo no se mezclan-

-Bueno veo que tenemos algo en común-

-Aun así… no puedo evitar desear volver a estar contigo- Rukia tembló ante la idea de volver a sentir las manos del Italiano en su cuerpo, Ichigo suspiro- Ay Cara… he estado a punto de cancelar todo para quedarme contigo-

-Yo… No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí-

-¿Mala impresión?- pregunto Ichigo confundido

-Sí -lo miró con firmeza- No me gustan las aventuras y tener sexo con extraños. Fue un momento de locura.

-Un Maravilloso momento de Locura-

-Sí, está bien no lo negare, fue muy bueno… pero las cosas han cambiado, eres mi jefe y no está bien tener una relación clandestina-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Ichigo

-Te lo acabo de decir, ¡Eres mi Jefe!-

-Técnicamente soy el jefe de tu jefe-

-¿Es que acaso quieres seguir con lo que pasó?-

-Por supuesto que sí, pensé que te lo había dejado claro en la tarjeta que te deje-

-Y a mí me hubiera encantado pero las cosas son distintas ahora-

-No entiendo porque deben ser distintas- dijo Exasperado- Somos dos adultos que se atraen mutuamente así de simple, la pasamos muy bien anoche-

-No voy a cambiar de decisión señor Kurosaki-

-¿Señor Kurosaki?, pero si ayer gemías mi nombre- Rukia se sonrojo fuertemente

-Eso no es de un Caballero- replico la pelinegra

-No, no lo eres –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Mira, si no te importa, me gustaría olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros, No pensaba con claridad-

-Yo me la pase muy bien no creo que sea algo fácil de olvidar-

-Solo quiero que nuestra relación sea puramente Laboral-

-Eso no es lo que yo quiero, pero dejaremos el asunto así por hoy… lo cierto es Rukia, que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tumbarte en el escritorio y poseerte allí mismo- Rukia tembló ante la idea- y tú me desea igual no entiendo porque no podemos seguir con esto-

-Dijiste que dejaríamos así el asunto-

-Por Hoy- le recordó el peli naranja- me alegro de tenerte aquí, es evidente el gran trabajo que haces, lo bueno es que la empresa dispone de su personal como quiera, estaba en tu nuevo contrato recuerdas-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a usar esto para que me acueste contigo?- dijo Rukia exasperada

-¡Cálmate! Nunca he tenido que valerme de algo así para acostarme con una mujer, a lo que me refiero es que tenemos muchos Negocios y si eres necesaria en Italia o en donde sea podemos mandarte hasta allá, acabo de hablarlo con tu jefe-

Rukia había perdido la cuenta de cuánto se había sonrojado, pero el temblor que sentía en el cuerpo y el calor que crecía en su vientre era tan difícil de Ignorar, Ichigo despertaba sensaciones en ella que nunca había experimentado. El estaba consiento de lo que provocaba en ella, la sentía temblar, sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, la tensión sexual era tan palpable que lo ponía duro, pero tenía que relajarse, estaba en el trabajo, y ella aun tenía esa estúpida resistencia, para ser sincero el también estaba de acuerdo en que el placer y el trabajo no se mezclaban pero por Rukia estaba dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda, por ahora era mejor pensar con claridad la forma de que ella aceptara tener una aventura con él.

Rukia salió de la oficina de Ichigo casi temblando, Renji estaba esperándola para abordarla con preguntas del porqué Kurosaki había pedido hablar con ella a solas, solo le respondió que quería comprobar si ella también había sido participe del informe que entregaron, una vez que termino de contestar las preguntas de Renji se dirigió a su oficina, al sentarse en su escritorio sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, esto iba a ser una verdadera tortura, tendría que verlo todos los días, y si en la mañana le hubieran dicho eso no le habría desagradado, pero iba a verlo todos los días porque era su jefe, solo esperaba poder aguantar la tentación de caer en sus brazos, sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y poder concentrarse en el trabajo.

Afortunadamente para Rukia, Ichigo no la había llamado en todo el día, sabia por Renji que cualquier duda que tenia la consultaba con él, mientras ella estaba llenando los presupuestos para la próxima compra, no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción al pensar que se había dado por vencido, desecho la idea, se supone que eso era lo que ella quería así que debería de alegrarle en vez de desilusionarse, termino de archivar unos papeles y tomo su cartera, había sobrevivido el día de hoy, se despidió de Renji y salió de inmediato, no quería tropezarse con Ichigo.

XXXX

Ichigo apago el ordenador portátil que tenía en su escritorio dando por terminado el día, suspiro del cansancio, no físico, pero si mental, había hecho un sobre esfuerzo humano por no ir a buscar a Rukia o llamarla con cualquiera de las 20 excusas que se le habían ocurrido y que había desechado, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se comportaba como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, el sonido de la alarma en su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, tenía que recoger a su amigo en el Aeropuerto, se alegro de haber puesto la alarma no quería aguantar las quejas de Uryu si llegaba a olvidarse de él.

Salió de su Oficina y sin poder evitarlo paso por la oficina de Rukia, ya se había ido como lo supuso, de seguro que no quería encontrárselo pero no podría escapar por siempre, la atracción entre ellos era fuerte, muy fuerte, bajo las escaleras y se despidió del personal que arreglaban todo para cerrar, se monto en el carro que había alquilado para su estancia en karakura y se dirigió al aeropuerto, solo quería llegar al hotel y darse una ducha bien fría para poder pensar, tendría que pensar cómo hacer que ella aceptara tener una aventura con él, la deseaba, no había deseado tanto a una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez logrando que ella aceptara ser su amante y poseyéndola se le quitarían los deseos tan grandes que sentía por ella.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al aeropuerto, se bajo y no tuvo que esperar mucho, su amigo venia bajando del avión y al verlo fue hasta el, se saludaron y fueron juntos al carro.

-¿Cómo estuvo el Viaje?- pregunto Ichigo una vez que arrancaron en el carro

-No tan bien como viajar en tu Jet privado, pero la primera clase tampoco es mala- Ichigo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Has dejado a Kyoraku en Tokio?-

-Así es, llego impartiendo orden y tratando de ligarse a las meseras-

-Típico de Kyoraku-

-Si a pesar de sus manías es muy eficiente estoy seguro que los pondrá a todos rectos, además para mantenerlo tranquilo tu papa a enviado a Nanao con el-

-Eso lo frenara-

-¿Y qué tal va todo en Karakura? ¿El restaurante?-

-Todo está bien, es el mejor organizado de la cadena-

-Tu padre está cerrando un Trato con una cadena de Hoteles Internacional-

-Hable con el esta mañana, aun falta también el de el crucero-

-Bueno es tu padre, de seguro se quedara con ellos o por lo menos con la mayoría de las acciones-

-Sí, es lo más seguro-

Llegaron al Hotel y cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones, Ichigo se metió al baño por esa ducha fría que tanto necesitaba pero que no había podido calmar totalmente el calor de su cuerpo, después del baño tomo su notebook y comenzó a revisar el correo para descargar los documentos que su padre y su hermano le habían enviado, pero el trabajo era en lo menos que pensaba, solo se podía preguntar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rukia?

XXXX

Rukia estaba preparando su cena cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo miro con temor, ¿Qué hacia si era Ichigo el que llamaba? Ella no le había dado su número pero estaba segura que para él no era ninguna dificultad conseguirlo, apago el horno y fue hasta la sala en donde el pequeño aparato sonaba insistentemente, tomo el auricular y contesto

-¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?- Rukia sintió volver su alma cuando escucho la voz de su madre

-Mama, me alegro mucho de oírte, si todo está bien-

-Me preocupe mucho cuando tardabas en contestar el teléfono-

Rukia rodo los ojos, Hisana nunca iba a cambiar, a pesar de que era una mujer hecha y derecha siempre la cuidaba como a una niña

-Estaba en la cocina y apenas oí el teléfono- mintió para tranquilizarla- ¿todo está bien por allá? ¿Y papa?

-Todo está muy bien hija, no te preocupes, tu padre trabajando, te extrañamos mucho espero que vengas pronto-

Rukia paso horas hablando con su madre la cual insistía en querer verla y había notado que algo le inquietaba aunque no había hecho nada por sacarle el tema conocía a su madre y ella la conocía a ella tan bien que lo podía intuir, luego de despedirse almorzó rápido, tomo un rápido baño, acomodo algunas cosas y cuando volteo a ver la cama sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir en la misma cama donde la noche anterior Ichigo y ella habían hecho el amor? Un calor descendió por su vientre trayéndole nuevas sensaciones, no podía evitar recordar los labios de Ichigo y no precisamente en su boca, suspiro y volvió a ver la cama, definitivamente esta iba a ser una noche bastante larga

**Continuara…**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno a penas acabo de terminar el capi y ya se los vengo a subir, espero que les guste, wow! Quiero agradecer enormemente todos los Comentarios muchas gracias eso es lo que me anima a seguir! Quiero decirles que he creado una página de Facebook para este Fanfic! Donde pondré las imágenes de los ambientes donde se desarrolla la historia como los trajes de nuestros protagonistas xD espero que les den me gusta y así dan rienda suelta a la imaginación con la vista de los escenarios donde se desarrolla la trama **

**La pagina se llama igual que el Fic pondré el enlace en mi perfil para que puedan acceder a ella, una vez más muchísimas gracias por el apoyo… ya tengo otra idea en mente para mi próximo fic xD pero será cuando este esté más avanzado :D **

**Se les quiere cuídense mucho y recuerden cuando vayan en auto abróchense el cinturón de seguridad por que les puede salvar la vida! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: **

Se revolvía en la cama buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba era imposible, los recuerdos de ella con Ichigo en esa misma cama venían una y otra vez a su mente, miro el Reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche que marcaban las 2:00 am, suspiro frustrada, tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y aun no se podía dormir, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?, había tenido relaciones con otros hombres y ninguno de ellos había podido despertar en ella las sensaciones que Ichigo si podía, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué precisamente su Jefe?, solo esperaba mantenerse firme, pero él la descontrolaba tanto que no podía asegurar que fuera así.

XXXX

Se removió por vigésima vez en la noche, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el sueño se negaba a acudir a él, siendo sincero no pensó en dormir en el hotel esta noche, había planeado sorprender a Rukia con un ramo de flores y una invitación a cenar y a bailar, y si las cosas salían bien en este momento estarían los dos metidos en su cama, pero todo se fue por la borda al verla en la oficina como la asistente del Administrador Financiero… Maldijo en su interior, había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres, altas, voluptuosas pero ninguna despertaba el libido en el por más de una o dos noches, en cambio aquella enana lo hacía arder de mantera que no le pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo, era cierto que Rukia no era Voluptuosa, pero no le hacía falta para nada, sus curvas sensuales y delicadas eran perfectas, tenía la proporción prefecta, volvió a maldecir, la deseaba, una sola noche no había sido suficiente y no sabía cómo pero iba a convencerla de que fuera su amante.

XXXX

Se levanto a las 6 de la mañana, apenas había podido dormir, tenía el presentimiento que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño debido a los recuerdos que implicaban su cama, tomo un baño rápido, escogió uno de sus trajes y se lo puso, esta vez llevaba pantalón, no quería tener la mirada de Ichigo en sus piernas, de ahora en adelante usaría pantalón, tomo sus zapatos altos, se los puso, se maquillo ligeramente, peino su cabello y salió a tomar un Taxi, veinte minutos después entraba al restaurante.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se fue directamente a su oficina pudo ver la cuarta oficina abierta, por lo visto alguien más de Inversiones Kurosaki había venido, para ella era lo mejor, que Ichigo tuviera más Ayuda así se verían menos, y ella podría resistir más a su indecente proposición, que a pesar de todo no podía evitar pensar en ella.

Se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su ordenador, entre más rápido comenzara a trabajar mejor iba a ser, así no pensaría en estupideces lo mejor era mantener la mente ocupada, tocaron la puerta de su oficina y Rukia se sintió nerviosa, aun así dio la autorización, la puerta se abrió y vio como entraba su amiga Rangiku vestida con el uniforme de Mesera y se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio

-Aproveche de venir a verte antes de comenzar a trabajar, ayer no te pude preguntar cómo les fue con el Jefe mayor-

-Nos fue bien Ran, al señor Kurosaki le gusto nuestro trabajo y nos felicito- dijo sin entusiasmo

-No pareces estar muy feliz por eso- dijo la rubia mirándola- ¿paso algo?-

Rukia la miro, Rangiku había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida, ella había sufrido mucho, sus padres eran muy pobres así que Rangiku no había podido ir a la universidad y no había tenido la oportunidad de superarse como ella, tuvo que trabajar desde muy pequeña para ayudar en la casa ya que su madre padecía de una enfermedad, y murió hace 5 años, Rangiku había decidido venirse con ella a Karakura tras la muerte de su padre en un accidente dos años atrás, ambas habían encontrado trabajo en el mismo lugar, esperaba que Rangiku pudiera ser muy feliz, realmente se lo merecía.

-¡Kia!-le grito Rangiku haciéndola saltar- te quedaste pensativa… ¿Paso algo?-

-No… bueno nada con respecto al trabajo- le contesto Rukia no muy segura de contarle a su amiga

-Si no es el trabajo entonces ¿qué es?-pregunto impaciente la rubia

-Bueno… - en ese momento sonó el teléfono en su oficina, Renji le pidió que le llevara unos balances de los 3 últimos años a Ichigo, Rukia se puso tensa, suspiro y colgó el teléfono

-Ran por que no vas a mi casa ahora en la noche y hablamos con calma, tengo que trabajar-

-De acuerdo Kuchiki pero tienes que contarme todo- dijo Rangiku saliendo de la oficina, Rukia fue hasta el Archivero que tenía en su oficina y saco los balances que Ichigo había pedido, se había equivocado al creer que no tendría contacto con él en la oficina.

Salió de su oficina hacia la del Kurosaki, suspiro tres veces para intentar calmarse, quería adoptar una actitud indiferente frente a él, no quería hacerle ver lo mucho que la perturbaba, toco la puerta y después que obtuvo el permiso del peli naranja entro a la oficina.

El Kurosaki se removió en su silla al verla, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Catorce? Fueron los pensamientos del chico al verla, ¿Cómo era posible que sus hormonas estuvieran tan alborotadas como las de un adolecente?, frunció el ceño al verla con ese traje de pantalón, ¿Donde estaba la hermosa falda que se moldeaba a su sexy trasero?, seguramente lo hacía para sentirse más protegida, sonrió, era obvio que él la inquietaba tanto como ella a él.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre al verlo sonreír, él la miraba fijamente con su mano en la barbilla, él irradiaba poder estando allí sentado, su traje de marca, el reloj de platino que llevaba y esos gemelos en su camisa, sumando lo que costaba todo eso le serbia para vivir por más de 3 meses, si ese hombre era poderoso.

-Aquí tiene los balances que me pidió de los últimos tres años, ¿Algo mas señor Kurosaki?-

-Sí, podrías dejar de llamarme "señor Kurosaki" no me gusta-

-Eso no es correcto, usted es el Jefe y yo debo respetarlo-

-Era tu jefe anteayer y aun así te acostaste conmigo- dijo levantándose de su silla

-¡No lo sabía! Jamás me hubiera acostado contigo si hubiera sabido que trabajo para ti- replico la pelinegra estaba nerviosa, Ichigo estaba enfrente de ella recostado al escritorio con los brazos cruzado- ¿Tu te sueles acostar con tus empleadas?-

-Esta es la primera vez Rukia, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza acostarme con alguna de mis empleadas- le aseguro

-Bueno tienes que saber que esto es sobrepasar las fronteras entre un jefe y un empleado-

-No me gusta que me pongan límites, en lo que a mí respecta me encantaría sobrepasar esa frontera-

-Eso no es lo que un jefe decente haría-

-Digamos que carezco de decencia-

-¿No te da vergüenza decir eso?-

-La verdad… no, me la pase muy bien contigo Rukia, te deseo es así de simple, el hecho de que tú seas mi empleada sinceramente para mí es un detalle mínimo, no voy a pasar mucho tiempo en karakura así que no vas a perder nada en ese sentido, somos dos adultos, nos conocimos y nos gustamos, no tiene nada de malo-

-Las cosas no son así de sencillas-

-Es porque tú las quieres hacer complicadas Cara, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-

-¿Un Vaso de Agua? ¡Eres mi Jefe!-

-Da dio-suspiro- búscate otra excusa, eso ya lo dejamos claro- dijo Ichigo Exasperado, la tomo del brazo y la pego a el

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Rukia exaltada

-Abrazándote-Rukia trago fuerte la atracción sexual entre ellos era grande, comenzó a costarle respirar- ¿lo siente Cara? Esta atracción entre nosotros no va a desaparecer… ríndete, déjame mostrarte la maravilla que pueden hacer nuestros cuerpos-

No la dejo responder, unió sus labios con los de la pelinegra en un beso demandante, Rukia se agarro de su cuello cuando sintió que las rodillas le fallaban se aferro a él, respondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad con que el la besaba, no se había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado los besos de Ichigo hasta ese momento, Ichigo la aferro a su cuerpo pegándola contra su creciente erección, solo ella podría lograr ponerlo duro tan rápido.

-Ichigo necesito…- Uryu entro a la oficina causando que ellos se separaran inmediatamente, Rukia avergonzada hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, esconderse debajo del escritorio, Ichigo la vio y suspiro ¿Qué demonios creía que hacia? Su escritorio era de Vidrio volteo a ver a Ishida que solo frunció el ceño extrañado, por lo visto no se percato de que se estaban besando, seguro que venía concentrado en los papeles que traía cuando abrió la puerta

-Agisci come se l'hai vista (Actúa como si no la vez)- le dijo Ichigo

-Mi può mettere in dubbio che laggiù? (¿Puedo preguntar que hace allí abajo?)-

-Una lunga storia, vi dirò in seguito (Es una larga Historia, luego te contare)-

-bene, firmare queste carte, ho bisogno di parlare con tuo fratello (Bien, firma estos papeles necesito hablar con tu hermano)- Ichigo tomo los papeles y se los firmo, Ishida que había hecho como si no hubiera visto a Rukia se fue sin mirar a tras, al oír la puerta cerrarse Rukia salió debajo del escritorio sacudió su pantalón, acomodo chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

-Esto no termina aquí Amore, vas a ser mía- le dijo Ichigo convencido

Rukia tembló, pero lo disimulo y con la frente en alto salió de la oficina, Ichigo sonrió al verla Salir, esa enana era muy orgullosa, pero como que se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki él la volvería a tener entre sus brazos.

Rukia entro a su oficina con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, trato de tranquilizarse, el no podía tener tanta influencia en ella, aunque ese beso la había encendido tenía que pensar con claridad, tomo los papeles para ponerse a trabajar y mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en lo que había pasado.

Rukia estuvo trabajando todo el día, tratando de distraerse, quería irse antes de que Ichigo saliera de su oficina, lo que menos quería era toparse con él, tocaron la puerta de su oficina y con desconfianza autorizo que pasaran, Rangiku asomo su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Vengo por ti, para que nos vamos Juntas-

Agradeció al cielo que Rangiku haya venido, si estaba con ella aunque se lo topara el no diría ni una sola palabra de ellos, tomo sus cosas y se fue con Rangiku, tomaron un taxi que las llevo hasta la casa de la morena, Rangiku iba a quedarse con ella esta noche, así que no se preocupaban por la hora.

Comenzaron a hacer la cena y Rangiku buscaba algo bueno para beber, Rukia rodo los ojos al verla cuando iba a cambiar ese mal hábito, pero así era Rangiku Matsumoto, y así la adoraba.

XXXX

Habían llegado hace media hora, se fueron al bar que había en el hotel a tomarse algunas copas y conversar, Uryu le contaba los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en Italia mientras él estaba en Japón, lo escuchaba pero no podía evitar tener la mente en Rukia.

- Y después d días termino con esa modelo- dijo Uryu

-Ese Gin no cambiara, debería dejar de ser tan mujeriego-

-Mira quién habla, Gin duro 4 días tú a veces no duras ni 3- Ichigo sonrió- Bien… vas a decirme que hacia la asistente del Administrador debajo de tu escritorio- Ichigo volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo

-Escondiéndose, por lo visto le da pánico que la vean conmigo, Es muy sensible-

-Creo que me perdí de algo, no estoy entendiendo, ¿Por qué se esconde?-

-Tuve algo que ver con ella-

-¿Algo que ver? ¿Te acostaste con una empleada? ¿Qué paso con el principio de no mirar a las empleadas?-

-No sabía que era mi empleada cuando paso, pero ahora que lo sé, es simplemente un mínimo detalle-

-¿Mínimo Detalle?- pregunto incrédulo

-Ella me gusta Uryu, es así de sencillo, no me importa que trabaje para mi, si no hubiera pasado nada antes de saber que era mi empleada puede que ni la hubiera mirado, pero no fue así, paso y me gusto, no me pienso privar de ello por pequeñeces- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su Whisky

-Bien, Entiendo, pero se ve que te está costando convencerla-

-Es bastante difícil debo admitir, pero Caerá, estoy seguro que caerá-

XXXX

Habían terminado de cenar, abrieron una botella de vino y se sentaron a beberla recordando viejos tiempo, como adoraba a Rangiku, siempre había estado para ella, volvió a mirarla feliz bebiendo su copa de vino, estaba segura que algo bueno le pasaría, se merecía ser feliz.

-Kia, no creas que vas a distraerme con el vino y viejos recuerdos, ¿Vas a decirme que pasó?- la rubia la miro impaciente y supo que no tenia vuelta atrás, tal vez lo mejor era que se lo contara, hablarlo con alguien y quizás Rangiku la aconsejaría que se alejara de él, así tendría más fuerza para hacerlo.

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir… Yo… Tuve relaciones Sexuales con Ichigo Kurosaki- Rangiku abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida casi se le caía la copa de vino

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que puedo preguntar

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo de esta Historia, espero que les haya gustado, se hace con mucho cariño, Muchas Gracias a Todos los que comentaron, de corazón estoy muy feliz de que les guste, ¿Qué le dirá Rangiku?, Gracias a NeePulgaah-Chan por corregirme no me había dado cuenta que tenia mal el titulo jejeje! Bueno será hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho, muchísimas gracias se les quiere ^_^**

**Recuerden siempre usen el cinturón de seguridad :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir… Yo… Tuve relaciones Sexuales con Ichigo Kurosaki- Rangiku abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida casi se le caía la copa de vino

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que puedo preguntar

-Escuchaste bien- dijo Rukia sonrojada no queriendo volver a repetirlo

-¿Con Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿El Italiano? ¿El jefe supremo?- pregunto Rangiku incrédula todavía, Rukia asintió- ¿Qué paso con tu política de no mezclar el trabajo con el placer?-

-No sabía que era mi jefe cuando paso, yo…- pero Rangiku la interrumpió

-¿Cómo es posible que no supieras? Ni que te hubieras acostado con el nada más conocerlo…- Rangiku vio que Rukia bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba, allí supo que había dado en el clavo- Dios, no lo puedo creer no eres de esas personas arriesgadas-

-Lo sé, nunca me había pasado, yo… no es que haya tenido relaciones con muchos hombres pero usualmente es después de unas cuantas citas que sucede-

-Bueno Kia… para una chica tan correcta como tú, un poco de aventura no viene nada mal-

-Es mi jefe Ran, ya no puede haber nada aunque el insista en ello-

-¿Qué te está insistiendo y tu lo rechazas?- pregunto Rangiku sorprendida- ¿Estás loca Kia? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que un hombre que haya pasado la noche contigo nada más conocerte quiera verte de nuevo?- Rukia bajo la cabeza, Rangiku era un experta en ser usada por hombre, le dolía por su amiga

-Lo sé, pero… las circunstancias no lo permiten…-

-¿Te Gusta?- Rukia se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amiga

-Yo… bueno… es muy atractivo… yo… Si no me gustara no me hubiera acostado con el Ran-

-Pues si te gusta no le veo nada de malo, Rukia tu siempre tratas de hacer lo correcto, ¿Por qué no arriesgarte un poco?-

-Es mi jefe… a pesar que diga que no estará mucho en karakura… yo-

-Solo quiere una aventura eso está claro pero… ¿tú también lo quieres? Si es así, no veo por qué no arriesgarte-

-No lo sé Ran, yo… -

-Mira Kia, es mejor decir lo intente que preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Tu eres la que toma la decisión, arriesgarte por algo no es nada malo- Rangiku tomo la copa de vino y tomo de ella, sabía que había dejado a Rukia pensativa

-Bien vamos a cambiar el tema, ¿Cómo te va con Hisagi?- pregunto Rukia, Rangiku suspiro y dejo la copa de vino en la mesa

-Como con todos, se aburrió de mí, así que se fue por su lado- suspiro

-Ran como lo siento, ya verás que llegara el indicado para ti-

-No estoy segura de eso… pero está bien… he aprendido a disfrutar de lo poco que obtengo, no puedo hacer mas nada…- pero al decir eso quebró en llanto abrazando a Rukia

Rukia sabía que lo que decía era para hacerse la fuerte pero en el fondo a Rangiku le dolía, Rangiku era una mujer fuerte solo se quebraba con ella lo sabía, en el velorio de su padre no había llorado, fue cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron las dos que ella había dejado a las lagrimas salir por fin, solo la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara, solo esperaba que algo muy bueno llegara en la vida de Rangiku, ella se lo merecía, no podía seguir sufriendo mas.

XXXX

Después de haber tomado con Uryu un rato decidió irse a su habitación, no sabía cómo hacer con Rukia, esa "moral" de no querer acostarse con su jefe lo estaba hartando, en otras circunstancia la hubiera aplaudido y le habría hecho saber que era una buena forma de pensar la que tenia y que la compartía, pero no en ese momento, cuando la deseaba más que nada, y cuando el mismo estaba dispuesto a tirar todo eso por la borda con tal de tenerla.

Se metió al baño por una ducha, tenía que formular un plan, por dios eso le irritaba tanto, nunca había tenido que idear un plan para acostarse con una mujer, de hecho era todo lo contrario siempre tenía que pensar en cómo sacarse a una mujer de encima, y esa enana entraba a su vida lo seducía, la probaba y ahora le negaba el placer de probarla de nuevo, era muy frustrante.

Seco su cabello y se puso el mono que usaba para dormir, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse sonó el teléfono de la habitación, miro el reloj y vio que marcaban las 2:00 de la mañana, tomo el teléfono y escucho la voz de la recepcionista

-Señor Kurosaki tiene una llamada desde Italia-

-Pásemela, gracias- después de unos segundos escucho la voz de su hermano

-Kaien es tarde ¿sabes?-

-_No aquí, son solo las 7 de la noche_-

-Llamaste solo para decirme la diferencia horaria entre Japón e Italia

-_No, llame para decirte que mama tuvo una recaída_-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya la vio el doctor? ¿Qué dijo?- dijo levantándose de la cama- iré para Italia-

-_¡No Ichigo!, ella está estable, bien en lo que se puede decir, el doctor dice que es normal, su enfermedad está muy avanzada, no le queda mucho, tal vez seis o siete meses_- Ichigo se removió el cabello con su mano libre, notaba el dolor en la voz de su hermano

Su madre había sido diagnosticada con cáncer, el cáncer estaba avanzado así que solo quedaba esperar, su madre había rechazado las quimios y el tratamiento, decía que no quería que la consumiera el tratamiento si ya no había cura, esa noticia los había dejado devastado a sus hermanos, a su padre y a él, pero Masaki con una sonrisa les había dicho que siempre iba a estar con ellos.

-_Solo quiero decirte que en 1 semana comienzan las reuniones con los socios, papa no quiere hacer ese viaje no quiere dejar sola a mama, y yo no puedo ir porque tengo que quedarme en la empresa, papa ni siquiera vendrá a trabajar, solo contestara mis llamadas para consultarle _- kaien suspiro- _en fin, busca una asistente para que te acompañe, te enviare la agenda ya hecha, hay una parada en Italia, para el cumpleaños de mama, papa quiere celebrárselo así que procura estar puntual- _

-¿Una celebración en esta circunstancia?-

-_Es el ultimo cumpleaños que celebraremos con ella, no quise discutirle, sé que es una pesadez para ti tener que viajar y reunirte con todos nuestros socios, también están allí los compromiso para las causas benéficas que apoyamos, te toca a ti ser la representación de los Kurosaki- _

-Si no queda de otra, pero… ¿Quién se encargara de supervisar el restaurante?-

-_Gin, estará allá 2 días antes de que te marches para que le expliques todo- _

-De acuerdo… manda a Hinamori con Gin-

-_¿a Hinamori para qué?-_

-Para que reemplace a la que será mi asistente- dijo con una sonrisa- no es por ser cortante pero hay algo más-

-_¡Ah sí! Senna ha estado llamando y preguntando por ti_-

-Es que esa mujer no entiende el Italiano, le he dicho mil veces que no quiero nada con ella-

-_Bueno ya sabes parece que entre más la ignoras más le interesas_-

-¿Ignorarla?- Ichigo sonrió ante la idea que le había llegado a la cabeza

-_¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? Creo que te dejare dormir, hablaremos después_-

-Si… Claro, hasta mañana- Ichigo colgó y se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa, Rukia seria suya y tendría todo ese viaje para disfrutarla y saciarse de ella

XXXX

Se removía en su cama como la noche anterior sin lograr poder dormir, después de que Rangiku se calmo estuvieron hablando un rato, después recogieron y se acostaron a dormir, las palabras de Rangiku aun seguían en su cabeza _"es mejor decir lo intente que preguntarse ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" _si no aceptaba y él se iba algún día se preguntaría que hubiera pasado si aceptaba, no podía negar que ella también lo deseaba, ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidiera arriesgarse? Tener esa aventura con Ichigo prometía ser verdaderamente inolvidable… se reprocho a si misma por estar pensando en eso, no podía creer que ella estuviese considerando tener una aventura con su Jefe. Se acomodo para intentar dormir, mañana tenía que trabajar.

Se levantaron a las 5: 30 de la mañana, se bañaron y se cambiaron para ir al restaurante, tomaron un taxi, Rangiku la miro y sonrió

-¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-

-Pues yo no… sabes lo difícil que es dormir en la cama donde hiciste cositas con el Jefe-

-¡Ran!- Rangiku estallo a carcajadas- No es gracioso

-Lo… siento- decía entre risas- tenía que decirlo, tu solo cálmate y recuerda el que no arriesga no gana-

Llegaron al restaurante Rangiku se fue a cambiar y Rukia subió hasta su oficina, volvía a llevar un traje de pantalón, no quería mas tentaciones que la confundiera, y la mirada que le daba Ichigo cuando llevaba Falda era tan… sacudió su cabeza "Deja de pensar en eso" se dijo a ella misma.

Llego a su oficina, tomo su tableta y fue a la oficina de Renji, toco la puerta y entro una vez que su jefe le dio el permiso, y allí estaba… el dios italiano que la atormentaba, no podía estar más perfecto en su traje de diseñador, Pero le extraño mucho que solo la viera entrar y después desviar la mirada a su notebook, usualmente él le dedicaba alguna mirada insinuante o un giño pero esta vez no hizo nada.

-Rukia, Que bueno que llegaste el señor Kurosaki y yo estamos analizando los 3 últimos años del restaurante, ven siéntate tenemos trabajo- le dijo su jefe

Y así pasaron el día, discutiendo sobre los movimientos más resaltantes en los balances de los tres últimos años, como era de esperar Ichigo preguntaba muchas cosas y como era de esperar también Renji respondía seguro y confiado, estaba asombrada con lo mucho que Ichigo sabia de las finanzas, había estudiado Economía y Finanzas en la universidad más prestigiosa de Italia se preguntaba si su padre tenía conocimientos mas allá de los que el poseía.

El día siguiente fue igual, ella, Renji e Ichigo trabajando juntos, solo trabajando, Ichigo solo se dirigía a ella para preguntarle cosas de el trabajo lo cual la desconcertaba mucho, se lo había atribuido a la presencia de Renji pero no era así, se dio cuenta ese día cuando llamaron a Renji porque Tatasuki se había desmayado en el Gimnasio y habían quedado ellos dos solos, pero en vez de que Ichigo se hubiera lanzado a ella una vez que Renji se había ido de la oficina como ella creía que seria, el solo había comentado que esperaba que no fuera nada y siguió trabajando.

Ese día llego temprano, Renji aun no había llegado cosa que le preocupo, esperaba que Tatsuki estuviera bien y que el desmayo que había sufrido ayer no hubiera sido nada, Ichigo salió de su oficina, la saludo cortésmente y se metió en la oficina de Ishida, la trataba como una empleada mas, ¿Eso era lo que ella quería no? Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de decepción en su pecho? Seguramente Ichigo había encontrado otra mujer que sucumbiera a sus deseos, ¿Por qué habría de esperar por ella cuando solo con chasquear los dedos tenia a la mujer que quisiera?

La llegada de Renji interrumpió sus pensamientos, Rukia se sintió aliviada al ver que venía con una sonrisa, eso eran buenas noticias.

-Por lo visto Tatsuki está bien-

-Mas que bien… ¡está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser papa!- Rukia lo abrazo emocionada

-¡Felicidades a los dos Renji! Qué buena noticia, estoy tan feliz por ti-

-Gracias Rukia, bien es hora de seguir trabajando-

Siguió trabajando como los últimos días Ichigo no intento nada cuando se volvieron a reunir, solo felicito a Renji y se puso a trabajar, una vez que terminaron Ichigo le pidió que le llevara a su oficina los flujos de efectivo, una vez que los busco fue hasta la oficina del Italiano, entro cuando recibió el permiso, pero no estaba preparada para lo que paso una vez que entro.

Ichigo la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y poso sus labios en los de ella en un beso ardiente, desesperado y apasionado, las piernas le flaquearon, pero no se cayó ya que él la sostenía, se impresiono ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo, los pezones se le endurecieron, el vientre le palpitaba, estaba caliente, muy caliente, la idea que había tenido anoche de que ya no lo deseaba se había ido por la borda su cuerpo se lo decía, lo deseaba definitivamente deseaba esto.

-Ves Rukia… el hecho de que te trate como una empleada mas no hace ninguna diferencia, tú me deseas y eso no se quitara así como así- Ichigo hablaba cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que lo lamia

-Lo sé… yo… no puedo negármelo mas-

-Sabia que recapacitarías Amore… porque tu deseo por mi es tanto como el mío por ti- le dio un beso corto en los labios y se separo de ella, Rukia sintió decepción había creído que con eso el entendería que ella aceptaba la aventura… aunque ahora que el estaba alejado de ella, podía recapacitar, aun no habían empezado nada

-Mañana vendrá una nueva asistente para Renji, quiero que en los dos días siguientes la pongas al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el-

-¿Una nueva asistente para Renji? ¿Me estas despidiendo?-

-No Rukia, Tengo un viaje de negocios, iré a reunirme con algunos socios, supervisar algunos negocios, también las obras de beneficencia que apoyamos, en fin un largo viaje de negocios y tu vas a ser mi asistente de día y mi amante de noche- Dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento Rukia supo que ya no había vuelta atrás

**Continuara… **

**Holaa gente que tal andan yo aquí con un nuevo capo de esta historia! Perdon por la tardanza la cárcel… perdón la escuela no me dejaba y bueno pero por fin pude actualizar XD **

**Espero que les guste el capi :D muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :D **

**IMPORTANTE: aquellos que quieran la historia de El despiadado Griego déjenme decirles que ya la adapte toda! Pero mi correo persiste con el problema y no me deja enviar así que cree una página de Facebook xD de llama Sabaku No Daniella – ichiruki allí me envían al Inbox y yo les enviare el libro completamente adaptado allí también les pondré info de mis adaptaciones y mis Fic y también les pondré sinopsis de libros para adaptar y enviárselos asi como el de el despiadado griego denle me gusta también a la pag de este Fic Aventura con mi Jefe :3**

**Cuidense mucho será hasta la próxima! Se les quiere un beso! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

-Mañana vendrá una nueva asistente para Renji, quiero que en los dos días siguientes la pongas al tanto de todo lo relacionado con el-

-¿Una nueva asistente para Renji? ¿Me estas despidiendo?-

-No Rukia, Tengo un viaje de negocios, iré a reunirme con algunos socios, supervisar algunos negocios, también las obras de beneficencia que apoyamos, en fin un largo viaje de negocios y tu vas a ser mi asistente de día y mi amante de noche- Dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento Rukia supo que ya no había vuelta atrás

Trago fuertemente ante las palabras de Ichigo "_tu vas a ser mi asistente de día y mi amante de noche_" por lo visto este no sería un viaje normal de negocios, ella tenía sus principios y se los había dejado claro desde el comienzo, pero él no se rendía, y la atracción tan grande que sentía por el simplemente no desaparecía, era fuerte, muy fuerte lo que sentía, nunca se había arriesgado a nada, siempre pensaba todo antes de actuar, por una vez que cediera a sus deseos no habría nada de malo, quería hacer ese viaje con Ichigo, quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos, ser suya, no podía seguir negándoselo, ¿a quien quería engañar? Sabía que este viaje era lo que ella quería.

Ichigo solo se quedo parado viéndola meditar, no le preocupaba que cambiara de opinión, porque sabía que no lo haría, esto no iba a desaparecer así como así, el era consciente de ello, por eso no tratada de escapar con escusas tontas, seguramente después del viaje no la desearía como la deseaba en ese momento, después de saciarse el uno del otro seguramente todo volvería a la normalidad, odiaba tener que hacer los viajes de negocios en representación de su familia, siempre era su padre el que los hacía, pero en este momento las circunstancias lo dejaban sin opción, no obstante este viaje se veía prometedor, el silencio que se estaba generando en la oficina le estaba comenzando a molestar así que decidió que era hora de interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué dices Rukia? ¿Vas a acompañarme?- pregunto el peli naranja con un singular brillo en sus ojos

-No podría negarme a una petición de mi jefe- respondió la pelinegra con el mismo brillo

Este viaje era peligroso, ambos lo intuían al mirarse a los ojos, pero ese gritito de alerta que había en ellos simplemente decidieron ignorarlo.

-Aquí tienes la agenda del viaje, los números de los hoteles, las horas de vuelos, las horas de las recepciones, tienes todo allí, encárgate de que llegue a tiempo- dijo pasándole un cuaderno

Rukia lo examino y quedo sorprendida, iban a viajar a muchos países, Francia, Rusia, Grecia, España e incluso pasarían por Italia, ¿En cuántos países tenían negocios los Kurosaki?

-¿Hay algo mal?- pregunto Ichigo al ver la expresión de Rukia

-No, es solo que… nunca había salido de Japón-

-¿De verdad? Entonces será un placer para mi llevarte a todos esos países- Rukia solo sonrió- termina todo lo que tengas pendiente, y prepara todo lo que necesites enseñarle a la nueva asistente, espero que termines antes de las ocho quiero llevarte a cenar-

-No creo que sea prudente que nos vean salir de aquí juntos, Renji e Ishida podrían pensar mal y…-

-No lo harán, ya Renji y Uryu saben sobre el viaje, y la cena es para hablar de eso- dijo Ichigo

Rukia sintió una pequeña decepción, pero la dejo de lado, ella solo sería su amante, es todo, tenía que mentalizarse desde ese momento, es una relación sin compromiso que solo duraría hasta que el viaje de negocios acabara, asintió y llevándose la agenda salió de la oficina.

Ichigo suspiro, había notado la decepción que había sentido, pero había decidido que no la tocaría hasta el viaje.

-Esa enana del demonio me ha hecho sufrir, ella también debe pagar- soltó una risa

Aunque al hacer esto también sufría el, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarlo pasar por alto, los que habían dicho que la venganza era dulce, definitivamente no deseaban como él.

XXXX

Rukia entro en su oficina y dejo la agenda en su escritorio, no podía creer aun lo que había aceptado, iba a ser la amante de Ichigo, iban a disfrazar su aventura de viaje de negocios por que en pocas palabras eso era lo que estaban haciendo

-Voy a ser la amante de Ichigo- dijo en un susurro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta, ella pronuncio un adelante y enseguida Renji entro

-Me dijo el señor Kurosaki sobre el viaje de negocios- Rukia sintió el corazón acelerarse

-Sí, me pidió que lo acompañara, necesita una asistente-

-Ya me imagino no debe ser fácil, pero tú eres muy eficiente, hizo una gran elección-

-Muchas gracias Renji, me encargare de que tu nueva asistente tenga todo listo antes de irme-

-Gracias a Ti Rukia, Te voy a extrañar, pero sé que estarás muy bien-

-Si- dijo sonrojada

Renji salió de su Oficina y ella comenzó a buscar todo lo necesario para dejar adelantado lo que iba a explicarle a la nueva asistente, luego comenzó a trabajar, quería estar lista a las ocho tal como se lo había pedido Ichigo.

Paso el día trabajando y sin darse cuenta ya eran casi las 8, dejo todo en orden y salió de la oficina justo cuando Ichigo se acercaba a ella.

-Muy puntual señorita Kuchiki, eso me gusta- Rukia sonrió al verlo – bueno nos vamos –

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del restaurante, Rangiku los vio asombrada, y luego rio tal parece que Rukia había tomado su decisión.

Se embarcaron en el auto e Ichigo condujo a un bar restáurate que estaba a unos kilómetros de allí, entraron al local y se dirigieron a una de las mesas, se sentaron y esperaron al mesero que traía la carta, una vez que pidieron y el mesero los dejo solos Ichigo rompió el silencio

-¿Revisaste la agenda?-

-Sí, estoy muy asombrada, son dueños de medio mundo- Ichigo soltó una carcajada

-En realidad ninguno de esos negocios nos pertenece por completo, Somos Accionistas, en la mayoría mayoritarios, en otros poseemos las mismas Acciones, pero No somos los Dueños-

-Pero la cadena de Restaurantes de aquí de Japón les pertenece a ustedes-

-Tenemos tres como mucho cuatro negocios propios pero lo demás son Acciones-

-Aun así estoy impresionada, me supongo que los dividendos no deben ser cualquier cosa-

-En eso tienes Razón, los dividendos son bastante buenos-

-No solo tienes pautadas reuniones, también varias Fiestas-

-Los accionistas se reúnen y comparten, es bueno para fomentar la amistad no solo se puede concentrar en el trabajo-

-Apoyan varias causas benéficas, eso es admirable-

-Los que más tienen deben de ayudar a los que menos tienen, eso deberían de pensarlo todos, no sé lo que es pasar hambre, naci rodeado de lujos pero mi madre si lo sabe, ella nos enseño a ser agradecidos con lo que tenemos y mi papa comenzó a apoyar a las causas después que se casara con mi madre-

-¿Tu madre paso hambre?- pregunto Rukia asombrada

Ichigo se revolvió el cabello y suspiro, no sabía por qué había dicho lo de su madre normalmente hubiera dejado hasta el hecho que les gustaba ayudar, no hablaba con nadie sobre su familia ¿por que con ella era diferente?, las palabras habían salido solas, con ella le era tan fácil hablar

-Sí, mi madre proviene de una familia muy humilde, ella era camarera cuando conoció a mi padre-

-Nunca me lo imagine-

-No es algo que hablemos todo el tiempo, mi madre no se avergüenza de lo que era y mis hermanos y yo tampoco-

Rukia iba a seguir preguntando pero en ese momento el camarero llego con la comida de ambos, el camarero les sirvió el vino que había pedido Ichigo y después de desearles buen provecho se retiro

-Hay una visita a Italia, no dice para que solo que estaremos cuatro días, ¿hay problemas en Inversiones Kurosaki?-

-No la visita a Italia no es por trabajo, es por el cumpleaños de mi madre- trato de sonar indiferente pero Rukia noto el dolor en sus ojos

-¿Paso algo malo con tu mama?- pregunto Rukia insegura

Ichigo la miro asombrado, el había sonado indiferente, pero ella sabía que estaba disimulando ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociera en estas pocas semanas?, decidió ignorar eso

-Mi madre está enferma, no le queda mucho tiempo- le dijo Ichigo, Rukia lo miro asombrada

-Lo siento mucho-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, ¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de la agenda?- Rukia negó

Comieron en silencio, el ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, pero Ichigo aun estaba inquieto por la conversación y Rukia no sabía que decir para cambiar el tema.

Después de comer Ichigo la llevo a su casa y se fue al hotel, Rukia entro a su casa y decidió llamar a su madre, tenía que contarle que se iba de viaje, después de dos tonos Hisana tomo el teléfono.

-_¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde?_-

-Estoy bien mama, te llamo para avisarte que voy a viajar, estaré fuera del país-

-_¿Fuera del país?, ¿adónde vas a viajar?_-

-Es un viaje de negocios, acompañare a mi jefe es todo-

-_Pero Renji no te había pedido nunca viajar_-

-No es Renji mama, te conté sobre los Kurosaki-

Rukia estuvo hablando mucho tiempo con Hisana, después de explicarle lo del viaje de negocios, pregunto por su papa y como estaban las cosas por allá, después de mucha insistencia de su madre en que estuviera en contacto por el viaje y que se cuidara mucho colgó, Suspiro estaba muy cansada, tomaría un baño y se metería en su cama

XXXX

Ichigo bajo de su carro y una vez que se aseguro que estaba cerrado entro al hotel, suspiro varias veces, había sido tan fácil contarle todo a Rukia, el pasado y la enfermedad de su madre, cosa que normalmente no hablaría con un empleado y mucho menos con una de sus amantes, Adoraba a su madre, la amaba con toda su alma y el solo hecho de pensar que no la tendría dentro de poco le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero no se permitía llorar no mientras ella estuviera con el todavía.

Se dirigía a los ascensores con la intención de irse a su habitación cuando una voz conocida para él lo llamo

-Estas bastante distraído Kurosaki- dijo el hombre tras él, Ichigo se sorprendió al oírlo

-¿Gin? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo dándole un abrazo a su mejor amigo, el hombre sonrió correspondiéndole

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? Tengo un negocio del cual encargarme Ichigo-

-Lo sé, pero no te esperaba hasta mañana-

-Decidí venirme antes, ¿bueno vas a decirme que te tiene tan distraído?-

-Es solo la enfermedad de mi mama- le dijo a medias no quería contarle en ese momento de Rukia, mañana cuando no estuviera tan aturdido lo haría

-Tienes que ser fuerte Ichigo, por ella-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, vamos al bar-

Después de estar un rato en el bar con Gin, subió a su habitación, tomo una ducha y se acostó, se quedo dormido de una vez no quería divagar en nada de lo que había pasado hoy.

XXXX

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en el piso de abajo, Rukia vio bajar a Ichigo acompañado de un hombre de cabello plateado, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, detrás del hombre venia una muchacha de cabello negro corto, Ichigo se puso delante de ellos.

-He querido reunirlos a todos para presentarles al nuevo encargado de la cadena, es Gin Ichimaru, el estará en representación de los Kurosaki, y ella es Momo Hinamori, será la nueva asistente de Renji, ya que la señorita Kuchiki será mi asistente- dicho esto le dio paso a Gin para que hablara.

-Es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien- Hinamori se inclino haciendo una reverencia típica de Japón, Rukia sonrió tenía el presentimiento que se llevaría bien con Hinamori

Rangiku había quedado impresionada con el jefe temporal, era muy apuesto, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos, ya había tenido mucho de hombres que solo querían usarla y ya, este hombre era rico, era obvio que si se fijaba en ella era solo para usarla también.

Gin se había dado cuenta de la atractiva mesera que lo estaba viendo, había cerrado los ojos, era muy hermosa, quizás Japón era un país bastante interesante.

Rukia se llevo a Hinamori hasta la oficina para comenzar a trabajar y a ponerla al día, Le agradaba mucho Hinamori, era atenta, dulce y aprendía bastante rápido, sabía que Renji se acostumbraría a ella.

Ichigo Se llevo a Gin a su oficina para explicarle todo lo del restaurante y ponerlo al día con los balances que estaban revisando.

-Así que te llevaras a Rukia como asistente- dijo soltando una sonrisa

-Sí, es muy eficiente- Gin soltó una carcajada

-Ve con ese cuento a otra parte, ni tu padre te creería que es solo por la eficiencia, la empresa está llena de asistentes así, normalmente te hubiera dado igual-

Ichigo sonrió, Gin lo conocía muy bien, era su mejor amigo desde que estaban en el kínder sabía que no lo podía engañar, Ichigo le conto todo a Gin y cuando termino lo vio carcajearse

-No recuerdo haberte contado ningún chiste-

-Perdón, perdón, es que… nunca pensé que una mujer te hiciera rogar- respiro calmándose- me cae muy bien Rukia, me hubiera gustado estar aquí para verla esconderse debajo del escritorio, no me imagino la cara de Uryu- termino volviendo a reírse

-Ya deja de reírte, vamos a ponernos a trabajar, no viniste da vacaciones – Pero Gin seguía carcajeándose

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en el aéreo puerto en donde estaba el avión privado del peli naranja, estaban terminando las últimas revisiones para partir, Rukia se sentía nerviosa, no estaría así de tratarse de un viaje común de negocios.

-Todo está listo para partir señor Kurosaki-

- De acuerdo muchas gracias- dijo Ichigo- es hora de partir Rukia-

El deseo que brillo en esos ojos miel la hizo temblar, ella solo asintió y lo siguió hasta llegar al avión, se asombro al verlo, era Grande por fuera, entro con Ichigo y se maravillo, jamás había visto un avión privado y esto era sumamente increíble, si era grande por fuera por dentro era enorme, la cabina del piloto estaba separado por una puerta del resto, al principio había unos asientos dos de cada lado con una mesa en medio más allá, habían varios muebles simulaban una sala, camino más al fondo pasando la sala, y abrió la puerta de una de las dos cabinas y vio el baño, se dirigió a la otra y vio la pequeña habitación, volteo a ver a Ichigo que estaba detrás de ella, con sus ojos miel brillantes de deseo, ella tembló al verlo, porque estaba deseosa igual que él, el se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso, era un beso pasional, ardiente, duro, ella suspiro al sentir el contacto, lo deseaba, mucho.

Es allí donde ella supo que daba inicio la Aventura con su jefe

**Continuara…**

**Hola mi gente hermosa, si lo se me tarde, pero bueno aquí ando xD con un capi mas de esta historia! Espero que les haya gustado, bueno siento mucho haberme tardado, problemas familiares que no vienen al caso, pero aquí tienen el capi no sé si me quedo bien xD**

**Quiero agradecer por los comentarios estoy muy feliz de que la historia este gustando! Muchísimas gracias se les quiere! No olviden darle MG a mi pagina en Facebook: Sabaku No Daniella – ichiruki y a la página de este Fic Aventura con mi Jefe :D **

**Será hasta la próxima cuídense se les quiere mucho **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

-Todo está listo para partir señor Kurosaki-

- De acuerdo muchas gracias- dijo Ichigo- es hora de partir Rukia-

El deseo que brillo en esos ojos miel la hizo temblar, ella solo asintió y lo siguió hasta llegar al avión, se asombro al verlo, era Grande por fuera, entro con Ichigo y se maravillo, jamás había visto un avión privado y esto era sumamente increíble, si era grande por fuera por dentro era enorme, la cabina del piloto estaba separado por una puerta del resto, al principio había unos asientos dos de cada lado con una mesa en medio más allá, habían varios muebles simulaban una sala, camino más al fondo pasando la sala, y abrió la puerta de una de las dos cabinas y vio el baño, se dirigió a la otra y vio la pequeña habitación, volteo a ver a Ichigo que estaba detrás de ella, con sus ojos miel brillantes de deseo, ella tembló al verlo, porque estaba deseosa igual que él, el se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso, era un beso pasional, ardiente, duro, ella suspiro al sentir el contacto, lo deseaba, mucho.

Es allí donde ella supo que daba inicio la Aventura con su jefe.

El piloto los interrumpió llamando a Ichigo desde la cabina, se separo de Rukia maldiciendo en italiano, beso la frente de la pelinegra y fue hasta el piloto, Rukia suspiro, la primera parada era en Grecia, sabía que su avión privado haría dos paradas antes de llegar al país, eran de 15 a 24 horas de vuelo, pero Ichigo estaría a Tiempo en su reunión.

Los Kurosaki eran socios mayoritarios en lácteos Tousen Aporro y asociados, los dueños eran Kaname Tousen y Szayel Aporro, Ichigo le había comentado que hace 6 años la empresa había caído en una situación muy difícil y que para no quebrar ambos habían decidido vender la mitad de sus acciones, su padre vio futuro en la empresa y las compro todas, así se había convertido en el socio mayoritario con el 50%, debía admitir que el señor Kurosaki era muy bueno en los negocios, la empresa tenía muy buenas ganancias.

Volvió a echarle una mirada al avión, aun la asombraba, y tenía el presentimiento de que en este viaje se iba a sorprender mucho mas, llegaría a ver la magnitud de poder que poseían los Kurosaki y eso la abrumaba todo Ichigo la abrumaba. Y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció el peli naranja, Se veía estupendamente bien con su vestuario informal, aunque se viera glorioso con su traje, el peli naranja se quito los lentes de sol y los dejo en una mesa, se acerco a Rukia de nuevo y se inclino para besarla.

Nuevamente sintió las piernas temblar ante la acción del ojimiel, no importaba cuantas veces la besara, el siempre provocaba la misma reacción en ella, lo deseaba con una intensidad nueva para ella, nunca había experimentado nada igual, Ichigo se separo de ella cuando le falto el aire, pero sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besar la curva de su cuello.

-Ichigo… no deberíamos… hablar del… trabajo- dijo la pelinegra entre suspiros

- ¿Hiciste las reservaciones?- pregunto sin abandonar su labor

-Si… ayer- respondió

-¿Hablaste con la asistente de Kaname y Szayel?- volvió a preguntar mientras comenzaba a acariciar el muslo de Rukia, alzándole el vestido negro que llevaba

-S-si- trago- ayer ta… también me comunique con… ellas- se le dificultaba contestar Ichigo estaba acariciando con su otra mano su seno por encima del vestido- I… Ichigo- trato de reprenderlo

-Estamos hablando del trabajo Rukia- le susurro en el oído haciéndola estremecer- ¿Están listos los Informenes?-

-Sí, los… termine ayer-

-Muy eficiente señorita Kuchiki- dijo dejándola de acariciarla- ahora que ya hablamos de trabajo… vamos a la cabina… estoy muriéndome por estar dentro de ti-

Ichigo se metió con Rukia a la cabina de habitación que poseía el avión, la beso con intensidad, desamarrando el lazo del vestido y bajándole los tirantes de los hombros, el vestido cayó al piso deslizándose por el cuerpo de Rukia, no quería ir demasiado rápido, pero estaba desesperado por tenerla, no la había tocado desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, no podía creer el desesperan con el que la deseaba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había deseado una mujer así?, sabia cual era la respuesta, pero en ese momento no quería recordar nada, solo quería disfrutar de Rukia.

La pelinegra luchaba por desabrochar hasta el último botón de su camisa, mientras el besaba sus hombros, estaba tan abrumada como el por lo mucho que deseaba esto, una vez que hubo desabrochado la camisa no pudo evitar recorrer el bien formado torso de Ichigo con sus manos, el peli naranja se deshizo de su camisa la cual cayó junto al vestido.

La recostó en la cama y bajo por sus piernas dejando un camino de besos para quitarle las sandalias de tacón alto, una vez en el piso subió de nuevo para admirar la curva de sus pechos prisioneros bajo un sujetador de encaje negro.

-Eres Hermosa Cara-

Jugó con ellos a través de la tela hasta que el pezón se endureció animado por sus caricias, Rukia se alzo un poco para que él le desabrochara el sujetador, después de habérselo quitado se inclinó para saborear el rosado pezón, Rukia Arqueo su cuerpo al sentirlo, era una sensación exquisita, el chupaba, lamia y mordía uno de sus pechos mientras atendía el otro con su mano, se turnaba para dar la misma atención al otro.

Rukia sentía como su parte más intima se humedecía, como también el despertar de la de Ichigo, sentía el bulto crecer en su vientre mientras él la besaba con pasión, quería tenerlo, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera para meter sus manos.

Ichigo se quedo sin respiración al sentir los dedos de Rukia cerrarse en su erección palpitante que se elevaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, sentía como ella subía y bajaba la mano en un ritmo que lo estaba volviendo loco, hundió su cara en el cuello de Rukia disfrutando de la sensación La suave textura de la mano de Rukia lo sujetaba con firmeza, mientras sus labios le acariciaban el cuello.

Ichigo aparto la mano de la pelinegra y se paro para quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer, acaricio las caderas de Rukia y ella las levanto para que el pidiera sacar con facilidad la braguita de encaje color negro, beso sus pechos y descendió hasta su ombligo el cual beso y lamio, bajo mas hasta hundir su cara en la feminidad de Rukia, lamiendo, besando y penetrando con su lengua el sexo de la pelinegra.

Rukia Gemía mientras el peli naranja seguía en su labor, se sentía en el cielo y no precisamente por que estuvieran volando, Ichigo le proporcionaba un placer que ninguno había podido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ese poder en ella? No quería ponerse a pensar, solo quería disfrutar, y así lo hizo, pudo saborear el orgasmo que Ichigo le dio.

El peli naranja se incorporo y busco en la gaveta de la mesa que estaba a su lado un condón, abrió el empaque y se lo puso rápidamente, se moría por estar dentro de Rukia, él se abrió paso entre los muslos de la pelinegra y buscó sus labios para besarla de nuevo, apoyó la punta del miembro contra los pliegues del húmedo sexo de Rukia y se hundió en ella.

La sensación que los invadió a los dos era tan exquisita que Ichigo se quedo un momento así, quieto, sin moverse, disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de ella, Rukia comenzó a mover las caderas invitándolo a moverse, el no la hizo esperar más y comenzó, su vaivén era lento y pausado, aumentando el movimiento.

-Si, ahh! Ichigo- Rukia no podía evitar gemir de placer

Ichigo continuó con su baile de caderas, mientras ella le seguía el ritmo, quería que ella disfrutara, verla retorcerse de placer, bajo su mano y con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con movimientos circulares.

Rukia soltó un fuerte gemido al sentirlo, la sensación era exquisita, este hombre sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, sabía cómo tocar y que tocar. Cuando finalmente llegó, Rukia gritó su nombre y se sujetó a su cuerpo con fuerza, latiendo alrededor de su sexo, unos minutos después Ichigo la siguió hasta el firmamento.

El peso del cuerpo de Ichigo presionaba el suyo contra la cama, ella lo abrazo mientras el tenia hundida la cara en la curva de su cuello, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, aun se estaban recuperando de la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Rukia no podía dejar de sonreír, había sido maravilloso, ¿Cómo había podido negarse a esto? Ichigo era un amante maravilloso, seguramente había tenido un sinfín de amantes antes que ella, lo más probable es que si compararan seria una hoja de Excel contra la mano de ella, ya que con una sola mano podía contar a sus amantes.

No quería seguir pensando en eso, ahora era ella la que estaba allí con él, e iba a disfrutar este viaje, Ichigo salió de ella y se deshizo del condón tirándolo en un cesto de basura, se acostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él, tomo la sabana y los abrigo a ambos, Rukia estaba acostada en su pecho desnudo mientras el acariciaba su espalda.

-Ha sido increíble- le dijo Rukia

-Sí, ha sido maravilloso- no quería agregar cuanta falta le había hecho- ¿Te gustaría pasear por Berlín?-

-¿Pasear? Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a Grecia-

-Si, pero de todas maneras vamos a parar allí-

-Pero es solo de Abastecimiento, no te pongas a inventar Ichigo- dijo Rukia bostezando

-Está bien, no te preocupes, duerme tranquila amore-

XXXX

Inversiones Kurosaki era la empresa de Inversión más importante de la época en Italia, su dueño Isshin Kurosaki era conocido por su estricto trato de exigir lo mejor a todos sus empleados pero también por su generosidad y lo bien recompensados que eran sus empleados, su manejo en las empresas era lo que hacía que inversiones Kurosaki fuera lo que es hoy en día.

Kaien sabía lo que era esta empresa para su padre y para toda la familia, el momento que estaban atravesando en este momento era duro para su padre, sus hermanos y para él, trataba de mantenerse fuerte, era el responsable de la empresa en estos momentos, pero el saber que pronto su madre no estaría con ellos era un sentimiento espantoso, su madre era el centro de la familia, no sabían que iban a hacer sin ella.

Trato de despejar esos pensamientos, tenía que serenarse, él era el hijo mayor, sus hermanos lo necesitaban y su padre los necesitaba a los 4, debía mantenerse en pie por ellos.

Dejo los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado, esperaba que todo marchara bien en el viaje de negocios de Ichigo, sabía que su hermano se hacia el fuerte, pero que por dentro estaba igual de destrozados que todos, la que más le preocupaba era su hermanita Yuzu, era la más dulce y la más vulnerable, El sonido del toque en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, dio la autorización y vio a su hermana entrara a la oficina.

-Karin, es raro verte por aquí, ¿Paso algo?-

-Mama ha estado preguntando por ti, no has ido a cenar en 2 noches, Miyako te estaba llamando pero no contestas el teléfono-

-Lo siento, es que aun no termino de ordenar algunas cosas y tenía el celular apagado-

-Kai, no puedes estar metiéndote en el trabajo, mama te necesita y nosotras también-

-Lo sé Karin, trato de poder suplantar a papa aquí pero… no te preocupes, dejare esto y me iré de una vez, ¿Viniste Sola?-

-No, Toshiro me acompaño, te esperare abajo en el auto, no te tardes Kai-

Y con eso su hermana salió de su oficina, Kaien suspiro, sabía que su madre quería pasar los últimos meses de su vida con ellos, siempre preguntaba cuándo iba a regresar, pero habían tantas cosas que hacer que era imposible dejarlas a un lado, acomodo todo lo que tenía en el escritorio y salió de su oficina rumbo al estacionamiento donde lo esperaban su hermana y su cuñado

XXXX

Masaki estaba recostada en su cama viendo televisión, desde que le habían diagnosticado el cáncer Isshin la cuidaba de sobremanera, lo amaba con toda su alma y le dolía dejarlo, a él y a sus hijos, era lo que más amaba en el mundo, no podía negar que el miedo a veces la invadía, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, así que lo único que quería era poder pasar los últimos meses de su vida junto a su familia.

-Masaki, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto su esposo al oírla toser

-Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes-

-No me pidas que no me preocupe, es imposible, si te sientes mal llamare al doctor-

-Estoy bien querido… además, es normal- Masaki lo vio bajar la cabeza, lo tomo por el mentón para que la viera a los ojos- Querido, es algo que tenemos que aceptar-

-No te quiero perder Masaki, solo de pensar que me vas a dejar… hace que quiera morirme yo también-

-No digas eso… nuestros hijos te necesitan, además tienes que disfrutar de los nietos por los dos-

-Pero si no tenemos Masaki-

-Los tendremos… Estoy segura que Miyako podrá concebir… y si los tratamientos no funcionan siempre se puede adoptar… también están Yuzu y Karin que cada una tiene sus novios… y no pierdo la esperanza que Ichigo rehacer su vida-

-Espero que Ichigo pueda rehacer su vida… desde que paso aquella tragedia, nuestro hijo no ha tomado enserio a ninguna mujer-

- Nuestros hijos aun te necesitan… y tienes que estar allí para apoyarlos por los dos… yo siempre estaré contigo… porque siempre te voy a amar-

Masaki acerco la cara de Isshin a la suya para posar sus labios sobre los de él, dando lugar a un tierno y hermoso beso

XXXX

Gin estaba ocupado revisando los balances de los últimos 3 años en la empresa, tenía que realizar un informe y mandárselo a Kaien lo más pronto posible, los dos días que Ichigo estuvo explicándole había bastado para atender el negocio, pero lo envidiaba, mientras el trabajaba allí, Ichigo estaba en un placentero viaje de negocios, era un perro con suerte, Ishida entro a su oficina con unas carpetas y las dejo en el escritorio.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es información de la nueva cadena de hoteles que Inversiones Kurosaki está comprando, le tocaba a Ichigo revisarla pero ya que esta en el viaje de negocios Kaien me dijo que te encargaras tu de esto-

-¿Qué? ¿Más trabajo?-

-No te quejes, para eso estas aquí-

-Ya lo sé pero… esto se llama explotación-

-Con el sueldo que ganas no deberías decir eso-

-¿De qué hablas? A ti tampoco te pagan nada mal-

-Pero yo no me estoy quejando-

-De acuerdo tu ganas… oye… -Ishida que estaba a punto de irse volteo a verlo- conoces a la mesera rubia del cabello largo… Matsumoto creo que se llama-

-Se cual es… ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-¿Sabes si tiene novio?-

-Gin te recuerdo que estas aquí para trabajar… no me parece buena idea que te estés ligando a las meseras-

-Cálmate era solo una pregunta-

-Si claro, te conozco bastante bien, apúrate con el Informe, Kaien llamo hace una hora diciendo que lo esperaba-

-De acuerdo, ya voy-

Gin abrió las carpetas que Ishida le había llevado para comenzar a trabajar, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en aquella voluptuosa mesera, le había gustado bastante, ya pensaría la forma de poder salir con ella

XXXX

Rukia se desperezo, había dormido bastante bien, palmeo a su lado pero no sintió a Ichigo, se sentó pero él no estaba en la cabina, tomo la camisa de él que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la puso, salió de la cabina y lo vio sentado en el mueble grande de la sala, estaba vestido solo con su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, tenía un vaso de Whisky y la mirada perdida, se pregunto si estaba pensando en su madre… no sabía porque pero… tenía la sensación de que así era.

Ichigo se llevo a la boca el vaso de whisky y sintió el liquido ambarino recorrer su garganta, no quería tener pensamientos fatalistas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su madre, no quería pensar en el momento en el que ella ya no estuviera, amaba a su madre, era ella la que siempre estaba con él, sintió una presencia y se volteo en dirección a la cabina y allí estaba ella, vestida con solo su camisa, que le quedaba como un vestido, se veía realmente sexy, miro esos ojos violetas tan profundo y en ese instante sintió que ella sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, la vio acercarse, dejo a un lado el vaso y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormi?-

-Bastante… ya estamos dejando Berlín-

-¿Estás bien?-

- Si… no te preocupes… se ve muy bien con esa camisa señorita Kuchiki-

-Creo que la luzco mejor que usted, señor Kurosaki-

-Eso sin duda alguna-

Ichigo la tomo por el mentón y la beso apasionadamente, Bajo su mano hasta sus piernas desnudas comenzando a acariciarlas, Rukia sintió ese ardor en su vientre que solo él podía apagar, Rukia se acomodo sentándose arriba de él con las piernas abiertas, podía sentir su creciente erección en su vientre y se froto contra ella provocando un gemido por parte de ambos.

-No podemos hacerlo aquí, el piloto o la asafata pueden entrar-

-No te preocupes por eso… tienen órdenes de llamar primero-

Ichigo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, solo hasta tener los pechos descubiertos sin quitársela, quería tomarla con su camisa puesta, cada vez que viera esa camisa se acordaría a de ella, se inclino para tomar un seno con su boca mientras masajeaba el otro, saboreo sus pechos y después subió para besar su cuello, Rukia bajo sus manos acariciando su torso, Ichigo suspiro, esa mujer iba a volverlo loco, abrió la gaveta de la mesa que estaba al lado del mueble y saco un condón.

-¿Tienes condones en todas partes?-

-Cuando supe que aria este viaje contigo los puse en todos lados, me vuelves tan loco que soy capaz de tomarte en todas partes-

Volvió a besarla con pasión, Rukia jamás se cansaría de los besos que él le daba, oyó como se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y liberaba su miembro erecto, ella rompió el beso y le quito el condón de la mano, lo abrió y ella misma se lo puso, tomo el miembro de Ichigo y lo guio hasta la entrada de su entrepierna, descendió por él, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su sexo. Un gemido salió por parte de ambos y Rukia lo beso, comenzó a moverse encima de él, Ichigo seguía el ritmo que Rukia estaba marcando, rompió el beso para verla, amaba la expresión de su rostro llena de placer y le encantaba el salto de sus senos mientras ella seguía con el ritmo, Rukia se abrazo a él e Ichigo comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas, unos minutos después ambos llegaron al Clímax.

Rukia beso el cuello de Ichigo sintiéndose en el paraíso, era la primera vez que vivía experiencias sexuales tan intensas, se preguntaba como seria el resto del viaje, Se detuvo un instante al pensar en el fin de la relación, pero rápidamente apartó las imágenes de su mente y se concentró en el olor y el tacto del hombre que seguía enterrado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

**Continuara… **

**Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora xD no sé si habrá quedado bien! Espero no decepcionarlos aunque no lo crean me consto mucho! Ando algo depre pero bueno los comentarios del capítulo pasado me animaron a seguir! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo no saben cuánto me hace feliz sus comentarios!**

**Se los agradezco… antes que nada… se que a muchos les gusta el HitsuHina pero desde un principio ya tenía planeado el HitsuKarin en otro fanfic puede que ponga HitsuHina soy muy voluble con los personajes me gusta inventar, excepto con el IchiRuki ese no lo separo por nada en el mundo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Se cuidan mucho!**

** Si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo a través de mi página en Facebook: Sabaku No Daniella – ichiruki hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

Kaien, Karin y Toshiro entraron a la mansión Kurosaki y fueron recibidos por Miyako que los esperaba en la entrada, camino hasta su esposo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te estábamos esperando, tu mama ha negado comenzar la cena sin ti-

-Ya estoy aquí, vamos todos al comedor para que la señora Kurosaki pueda estar feliz-

Los 4 caminaron hasta el hermoso comedor de la mansión, donde los esperaba el resto de la familia, Isshin estaba sentado a la cabecera, y Masaki estaba a su derecha, su hermanita Yuzu estaba al lado de su madre y Yukio el novio de ella estaba a su lado, Kaien tomo asiento a la izquierda de su padre y su esposa se sentó a su lado, Karin tomo asiento al lado de Miyako y Toshiro se sentó a su lado.

-Así me gusta- dijo Masaki- ver a la familia reunida, aunque aún falta mi Ichigo-

-Alguien tiene que ocuparse de las reuniones mama- le dijo Kaien- pero estará aquí para tu cumpleaños-

-Me imagino que no reacciono bien- dijo Yukio

-Debió poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entero- siguió Toshiro

-Es verdad, todos sabemos lo que Ichi odia hacer los viajes de negocios- dijo Karin

-No sé porque, a mi me encanta viajar- comento Yuzu

-Lo que pasa es que a tu hermano no le gusta mucho las reuniones entre socios- dijo Isshin

-¡Oh! Pero si él no se quejo- intervino Kaien

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, más bien parecía… feliz de realizar el viaje, hasta me pidió que mandara a tu prima Toshiro para que ocupara el lugar de la asistente que él se iba a llevar-

-¿Y por qué no se llevo a momo?- pregunto Karin- usualmente le da igual quien lo acompañe-

-Según él la chica es muy eficiente- Dijo Kaien causando una risa en Isshin, Toshiro y Yukio

-¿La chica vendrá a mi cumpleaños?- pregunto interesada Masaki, ignorando a su marido y sus yernos

-Eso supongo, está en la agenda del viaje-

-Perfecto… no se ustedes pero yo me muero por conocerla- dijo Masaki con una sonrisa

XXXX

Rukia e Ichigo estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en los asientos del principio en el avión, la azafata les había servido la comida pero ella estaba embelesada mirando por la ventana, Ichigo sonrió al verla, parecía una niña emocionada por un juguete nuevo

-Bonita vista ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, es hermoso- respondió

-Mejor comes primero antes de que se enfrié tu comida-

-Lo siento… es la primera vez que me subo a un avión-

-Me alegra que sea conmigo, debes comer rápido, estamos a punto de aterrizar-

Rukia comenzó a comer ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo, tenía que concentrarse, una vez en Grecia irían enseguida a la empresa, pero los recuerdos de lo que paso en ese avión los sentía todavía tan vivos que le daba escalofríos, el piloto aviso que en unas horas más aterrizarían y que el taxi ya los estaba esperando para llevarlos.

-Es hora de trabajar- dijo Ichigo levantándose del asiento

Rukia lo imito y fue hasta la mesa y recogió todos los informenes que iban a necesitar para la reunión de hoy, estaba feliz de haber tenido todo listo, en el viaje no habría tenido tiempo para nada.

Ichigo se coloco el saco y la miro mientras ella tomaba los informenes, llevaba un conjunto ejecutivo que le quedaba extremadamente bien, lo mejor del conjunto era la falta que se amoldaba a su sexy trasero, el impulso de tomarla de nuevo en uno de los sofás era grande, pero ya estaban aterrizando, no podía darse ese lujo, respiro hondo para calmarse, ya tendría toda la noche para saciarse de ella.

**XXXX**

Renji aprovecho la hora del almuerzo para escaparse un rato de la oficina, había quedado con su esposa de comer juntos, entro al pequeño restaurante que quedaba cerca del gimnasio, la diviso sentada tomando un vaso de agua y fue hasta ella.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- pregunto dándole un corto beso

-No, llegue hace apenas unos minutos, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Todo bien, me preocupaba un poco el nuevo jefe pero es muy bueno en su trabajo, aunque tiene un sentido del humor algo extraño- Tatsuki rio

-¿y qué tal tú nueva asistente?-

-Es buena, debo confesar que me hace falta Rukia pero… ella es también muy eficiente- Tatsuki se quedo pensativa por un momento, lo que preocupo a Renji- no pienses mal… Rukia se volvió mi mejor amiga… sabes que te amo-

-¿Eh? No te preocupes no desconfió de ti- Renji suspiro- También me cae muy bien Rukia y la extraño, es solo que… me extraña que tu jefe se la haya llevado a ella, una vez me dijiste que los Kurosaki solo tienen los mejores.

-Y Rukia es uno de los mejores, además desde que se conocieron el parece bastante interesado en ella, seguro que por el trabajo que desempeña-

-Si debe ser por eso-

Renji la miro algo extrañado, Tatsuki era conocida por su buen sexto sentido, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría pensando su esposa.

**XXXX**

Después de haber aterrizado, tomaron el Taxi que los llevo hasta lácteos Tousen Aporro y asociados, iban en el asiento de atrás mientras Ichigo sostenía una conversación en Italiano con su padre por el teléfono, no tenía ni idea de lo que decían pero suponía que estaban hablando del negocio, estaba nerviosa por la reunión, pero se distrajo mirando los hermosos paisajes de Atenas la capital de Grecia.

Ichigo escuchaba a su padre atentamente los puntos más importantes que necesitaba que se trataran en la reunión.

- Capisco Papa, come è mia madre? (Entiendo papa, ¿Cómo esta mi mama?)- pregunto Ichigo

- _Stabile, cerca di non preoccuparti_ (Estable, trata de no preocuparnos)- respondió su padre con tristeza

- Dite ciao a me, io ci sarò in due settimane (Saludala de mi parte, estare allí en dos semanas)-

- _Mi auguro, prendere Figlio cura_ (Te esperamos, cuidate mucho Hijo)- con eso Isshin colgó, Ichigo guardo el teléfono

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Rukia

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo llamaba para recordarme algunas cosas-

El taxi se estaciono delante de la empresa e Ichigo y Rukia salieron del él, allí en la entrada los esperaban dos hombres, ambos eran altos, uno era moreno y el otro blanco, ambos los esperaban con una sonrisa.

-¡Ichigo! Bienvenido a Grecia, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía- lo saludo el moreno estirándole la mano.

-Gracias Kaname- dijo Ichigo respondiendo el saludo

-Es raro verte por aquí ¿Está bien Isshin?- pregunto el peli rosado

-Sí, mi padre está muy bien, tuvo otros asuntos así que vine yo en su lugar- Ichigo se volteo hacia Rukia- Rukia ellos son nuestros socios, Kaname Tousen y Szayel Aporro, ella es mi asistente Rukia Kuchiki-

-Bienvenida Señorita Kuchiki- dijo Kaname

-Muchas gracias- respondió la pelinegra

-Bueno entremos, vamos a comenzar con la reunión-

Entraron a la empresa y se dirigieron a la oficina para dar comienzo a la reunión, Rukia repartió los informenes y Kaname comenzó con los estados de cuentas del año, Ichigo repetía en su mente los puntos que su padre quería que tratara, quería terminar lo más pronto esa reunión, quería enseñarle Atenas a Rukia.

**XXXX**

Rangiku estaba en la cocina descansando un rato antes de volver a trabajar, suspiro, Extrañaba a Rukia muchísimo, pero sabía que la estaba pasando maravilloso, sonrió ante la idea, se alegraba por ella, solo esperaba que no terminara con el corazón roto en todo esto, vio a momo entrar a la cocina y la miro extrañada, era Raro verla por allí.

-¡Ah! Rangiku, ¿Puedes subir un momento? El señor Ichimaru quiere verte-

-¿A mí? ¿Y eso porque?-

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que te llamara-

Rangiku levanto una ceja curiosa, eso sí era extraño, subo las escaleras hasta la oficina que antes ocupaba el Kurosaki y ahora pertenecía a el señor Ichimaru, toco la puerta y espero la autorización, una vez que la obtuvo entro a la oficina, y allí estaba el sentado con su traje elegante, siempre estaba sonriente, aunque no era exactamente una sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Ah! Señorita Matsumoto justo a la que quería ver-

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-

-Sí, siéntate- Rangiku obedeció- Quería pedirte algo, ya que estas con el personal, pues… quería que vieras… ya sabes las faltas de esto y me lo notificaras-

-¿Eh? Disculpe señor pero… para eso está la Jefa de personal que es Lisa-

-Claro… Claro- dijo Gin sonriendo, cuando se le había ocurrido la escusa no había pensado en eso- y que tal si aceptas cenar conmigo y me cuentas acerca del personal-

-Con todo respeto señor pero… eso también es de la Jefa de personal, Si no me necesita para nada mas me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo, con permiso-

se levanto y salió de la oficina Gin sonrió más aun, era ruda, Japón era un país interesante

Rangiku entro a la cocina, que excusas tan malas eran esas, no le iba a dar el gusto de caer a sus pies, se juro a si misma que no caería ante nadie más, ya estaba cansada de ser el Juguete de los hombres.

**XXXX**

Isshin entro a su habitación y encontró a su esposa metida en la cama esperándolo con una sonrisa, como amaba a esa mujer, pensar que tenían el tiempo contado era algo que lo destrozaba día a día, no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella, era algo que lo mataba por dentro, pero no quería pensar en eso, tenía el tiempo contado e iba hacer que valiera la pena cada momento.

-¿Hablaste con Ichigo?-

-Sí, ya está en Grecia, pregunto por ti, se nota que te extraña-

-Como yo a él, y… ¿Cómo lo notaste?-

-¿De qué?-

-No se… ¿Esta diferente?-

-No lo sé Masaki, hable por teléfono no tengo idea de cómo estaba, ¿Tienes curiosidad por la asistente?-

-Sí, me gustaría ver a Ichigo Feliz antes de…- no pudo terminar por que Isshin la cayo con un beso

-No lo digas… por favor… no lo digas- dijo Isshin tratando de contener las lagrimas, Masaki tomo su cara y lo miro a los ojos

-hazme el amor- le pidió en un susurro e Isshin inmediatamente obedeció

La recostó en su cama besándola con amor, quería trasmitirle todo lo que la amaba, todo lo que la iba a extrañar, y lo difícil que iba a ser para el vivir sin ella, Masaki le correspondió con el mismo amor, el había sido el hombre de su vida, desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto.

Había compartido una vida maravillosa, se amaban y habían traído al mundo cuatro maravillosos hijos, ella no le podía pedir más a la vida, había sido inmensamente feliz.

Isshin le quito por encima la pequeña bata que tenía para dormir, dejando el cuerpo de su esposa a su vista, era el cuerpo más hermoso que existía en el mundo, el cuerpo que había llevado por nueve meses a cada uno de sus cuatro hijos.

Tomo con la boca uno de sus pezones succionándolo, mientras que al otro lo atendía con movimiento circulares, bajo su mano y la metió por su braga, y con movimientos circulares comenzó a estimular su clítoris sintiendo como su esposa se humedecía.

Le quito las bragas y se desnudo él, se acomodo entre sus piernas y entro en ella de una sola estocada, por un momento se quedo inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de su mujer, de la única mujer que había amado y que iba a amar hasta que el destino los uniera de nuevo en el otro mundo.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando gemidos de la mujer, Masaki disfrutaba la sensación, sus movimientos era lentos y precisos, él le estaba haciendo el amor, de repente sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, abrió los ojos y lo vio llorando.

-¿Isshin?... No llores- dijo mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-Te amo tanto… No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ti- Dijo aumentando el movimiento de caderas

-Yo… siempre estaré a tu lado, Nuestros hijos… Los frutos de nuestro amor, ellos te mantendrán con vida, estarás aquí para ellos… y para los que vienen-

-Te voy a extrañar… siempre… siempre te voy a amar-

-Yo también… siempre te voy amar-

Se besaron con amor sellando su promesa, unas envestidas después ambos llegaron al clímax, Isshin no quería separarse de su mujer, se acomodo con ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**XXXX**

Después de la reunión se fueron al Hotel donde se quedarían estos dos días antes de irse a Rusia, Atenas era preciosa, sus paisajes eran hermosos y el Hotel era bellísimo, se sorprendió al saber que Ichigo solo había reservado una habitación, cuando subieron hasta esta, se sorprendió, le encanto de inmediato, Ichigo la miro y las ganas de poseerla aumentaron al ver la cama.

-Quiero que vayamos a ver la playa, Atenas tiene unas hermosas playas-

-Me encantaría ir-

-He pedido en recepción que nos manden un Taxi en dos horas-

-¿Por qué tanto? Puedo estar lista en unos minutos-

-No Cara… dos horas son suficiente para saciarme de ti por el momento y que estemos listos para ir a la playa-

Rukia trago y lo vio acercarse a ella, la beso y la alzo, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y el la condujo hacia la cama, se desnudaron rápidamente e Ichigo le hizo el amor

**Continuara… **

**Bueno chicas! Aquí está el capi 8 de esta historia! Perdón por la tardanza, aun siguen los problemas y bueno esta vez también están los exámenes T_T pero no se preocupen! Nunca abandonare la historia! Que les pareció? Ame el manga de esta semana así que hice algo especial con Masaki e Isshin! Muchas gracias por comentar se les quiere un mundo! Tratare de no tardar :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: **

Se había duchado y cambiado rápidamente cuando convenció a Ichigo que era hora de prepararse si quería ir a la playa, se había puesto una braga playera encima del traje de baño, todo eso era regalo de su jefe, se sentó en la cama contemplando la ventana que daba al balcón en donde podía ver el mar, era simplemente hermoso.

Ichigo se había metido a bañar así que tomo el teléfono y pidió que la comunicaran a Japón, había prometido a su madre que la llamaría en cuanto hubiera llegado, pero entre la reunión y el peli naranja no había podido.

Su madre contesto al tercer timbre, a lo que supo que era ella se sintió aliviada, le aseguro que todo estaba bien, y que el viaje había estado tranquilo, sabía que su madre no podía evitar preocuparse a pesar de que ya era toda una mujer, en ese momento Ichigo salió del baño con un pantalón y una camisa blanca, tenía el cabello mojado aun por la ducha, lucia glorioso.

-Mama, tengo que colgar, te llamare en cuanto salga de Grecia- le dijo Rukia

-_Está bien mi niña, No trabajes mucho, tienes que disfrutar también, un viaje de esos no se ven todos los días_-

-No te preocupes mama, así lo hare, saludos a papa-

Rukia colgó el teléfono se levanto y fue hasta el, Ichigo abrió los brazos y la recibió gustoso, le dio un corto beso en los labios y la miro divertido.

-¿Reportándote con mama?- pregunto burlón

-¡No te burles!, como soy hija única mi mama se preocupa mucho por mi-

-No sabía que eras hija única, no creo poder imaginar una vida sin hermanos-

-Fue algo aburrida, pero conocí a Ran desde pequeña, ella es como una hermana-

-¿Por qué no tuvieron más hijos?-

-Mi madre no pudo tener más después de mí- lo observo y le dio una sonrisa- Es hora de irnos a la playa ¿no?

Ichigo esbozo una de sus sonrisas matadoras según Rukia y la miro

-Ya no iremos a la playa-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto algo decepcionada

-Iremos a un lugar especial, Mete una muda de ropa-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? Recuerda que mañana tenemos la cena con los señores Tousen y Aporro-

-Estaremos aquí mañana temprano- dijo sacando una muda de ropa y sus cosas personales- tendremos tiempo para estar listo antes de la cena, tenemos que apresurarnos el Taxi nos está esperando-

Rukia no pregunto mas y tomo la muda de ropa y las cosas personales de Ichigo y las metió en un pequeño bolso que tenia, tomo una muda de ropa de ella y sus cosas personales y las metió en el mismo bolso, una vez que había acomodado todo, tomo el bolso y salieron del cuarto.

Bajaron tomados de la mano, Rukia se sentía como en el paraíso, pero trataba de acordarse de que era por poco tiempo, solo mientras duraba el viaje, y a pesar de que estaba comenzando a conocer a Ichigo y le gustaba su personalidad se dijo a si misma que no podía dejarse llevar.

Tal como Ichigo había dicho el taxi los estaba esperando, tal parece que los Kurosaki eran más que bienvenidos en el hotel, desde que habían llegado parecía que todos se desvivían por atenderlo y que él no tuviera ninguna queja.

-Este Hotel es de mi hermano- le dijo Ichigo cuando se habían montado en el taxi-A él le encanta la playa y viajar para acá, así que mi papa le regalo este Hotel de cumpleaños hace cuatro años-

-¡Wow! Eso… es increíble, un Hotel como regalo de cumpleaños- Ichigo rio - ¿A tus hermanas y a ti también les regalo algo?-

-Sí, mis hermanas cumplieron 18 el año pasado, Yuzu ama cocinar y todo eso, así que le regalo un café-restaurante, y Karin es mas amante de los deportes, así que le regalo una tienda de Artículos deportivos, son negocios pequeños, aun así ambas están muy pendiente de ellos-

-¿Y a ti?- Ichigo sonrió

-Me gusta mucho viajar y divertirme, me regalo un Club nocturno en Italia más el avión privado y un Yate-

- Eso es increíble, a mí de cumpleaños me regalaron un Auto y sentí que era mucho- Ichigo Rio

-A mi madre le regalo una villa de Aniversario, está en la isla Delos que está en el Archipiélago de las Ciclada, aquí mismo en Grecia es allí donde vamos- Rukia lo miro asombrada, y él le dio un corto beso en los labios- Cuando vayamos a Italia te llevare al Club-

-¿Y a navegar?- pregunto emocionada

-Si… tal vez…- respondió incomodo

Rukia lo sintió incomodo pero no le prestó mucha atención, se sentía cada vez mas emocionada ante la expectativa de este viaje y a la misma vez no podía evitar sentirse aturdida con todo lo que representaba Ichigo, su familia era una de las más poderosas del mundo, ¿Qué más le faltaba por ver para confirmar el poderío de los Kurosaki?

Ichigo había nacido en un mundo rodeado de lujos, ella no había carecido de nada, su padre tenía un buen negocio y a ella ni a su madre les falto nada pero, no se compraba en nada con la vida que había tenido el, no quería pensar en nada de eso, se había dicho que iba a disfrutar.

**XXXX**

Hisana estaba terminando de recoger la cocina, estaba más aliviada al haber recibido la llamada de Rukia, no podía evitar preocuparse por su única hija, aun cuando ya era toda una mujer y se valía por sí misma, antes de Byakuya no tenía nada, su hija y el eran todo para ella, había sentido un vacio cuando Rukia se había marchado a Karakura, pero tenía que dejarla hacer su vida.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y vio entrar al hombre de su vida, no importaba los años que pasaran, el se veía igual de guapo que la primera vez que lo había visto, dejo las carpetas que tenía en la mano encima de la mesa, su marido era dueño de una tienda en la ciudad, lo vio acercarse a la cocina y lo recibió con un corto beso.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día hoy?-

-Bien hubieron buenas ventas, ¿Sabes algo de Rukia?-

-Sí, llamo que estaba en Grecia, todo está bien, me alegro mucho que haya llamado-

-Se que no puedes evitar preocuparte, pero… Rukia es una mujer hecha y derecha, además de fuerte, puede cuidarse por sí sola-

-¡Lo sé!, siempre me repito lo mismo, aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿a ti no te preocupa?-

-Por supuesto que si Hisana, ¡es mi única hija!, claro que me preocupa, pero ya no es una niña-

-Se que tienes razón, siéntate te serviré la cena-

**XXXX**

Ishida salía de su oficina al mismo tiempo que Gin de la suya, el peliblanco suspiro y Ishida lo miro extraño, no entendía que le pasaba, estaba algo decaído desde hacia unas horas, los dos bajaron y fueron hasta el carro que había alquilado Ichigo, Gin se monto en el lado del piloto e Ishida en el del copiloto, Gin volvio a suspirar y arranco el Auto.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- pregunto Ishida

-Rangiku me rechazo- soltó Gin de repente- no puedo creer que me haya rechazado- Ishida suspiro

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez en la cual… no le gustas-

-No hay primera vez de nada, es imposible que no le guste-

-Olvidaba con quien hablaba, tienes el ego muy grande lo sabes-

-Esto no es por ego, se que le gusto, lo he notado, era obvio que la había llamado con una escusa barata, pero ella debió darse cuenta que estaba interesado en salir-

-No has pensado que simplemente no quiera salir con nadie en este momento-

-¿Cómo crees que puede perderse una oportunidad única de salir conmigo?-

-Luego dices que no tienes el ego grande-

-Bueno, puede que algo, pero no importa, tarde o temprano va a caer-

-¿Qué tiene Japón que hace que tu e Ichigo olviden sus principios? Los dos andan locos por follarse a las empleadas-

-No me hables de Ichigo, ese idiota debe estar disfrutando el viaje-

Ishida solo suspiro, Ichigo y Gin eran como dos niñitos, siempre se ponían celosos cuando a uno le iba bien.

**XXXX**

El Taxi los llevo hasta un puerto en donde tomaron un pequeño bote que los llevo hasta su destino, la villa estaba cerca de la playa, de hecho parecía como si la playa formara parte de esta, el peli naranja le había dicho que esta parte de la playa era privada solo para ellos.

Ichigo la ayudo a bajar del bote y la condujo hasta la villa, había tomado su mano al igual que cuando salieron del hotel, pudo ver la hermosa piscina que adornaba el patio.

Al entrar pudo ver qué tal y como lo suponía la villa era enorme y majestuosa, la sala estaba decorada con una exquisitez inigualable, trasmitía ese calor de hogar, los colores armonizaban, la chimenea, era simplemente hermoso, allí supo que la madre de Ichigo, era muy buena decorando y muy hogareña, de repente las ganas de conocerla crecieron en ella.

Ichigo le dio un rápido paseo por la villa, lo que más le había gustado era la parte de arriba, era como un largo pasillo, al lado tenía un mueble adornado con una mesa adelante, y al final habían dos camillas para tomar sol debajo de un techo, con vista al hermoso mar, la vista era simplemente fabulosa.

Vio como Ichigo se quitaba la camisa haciendo que su corazón acelerara el ritmo, el peli naranja se acerco a ella y roso su mejilla con el dedo índice, Rukia se estremeció al instante sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba.

-Amo eso Cara, como tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi- Rukia lo miro y él le dio un beso en la frente- quítate esa braga, vamos a la playa-

Rukia hizo lo que Ichigo le dijo quedando en el traje de baño de dos piezas que él le había dado, Ichigo la tomo de la mano y salieron de la villa para irse a la playa. Una vez en la playa Ichigo la alzo y se metió al agua con ella.

La tarde transcurrió ente Risas y juegos de los dos en la playa, Ichigo la alzaba y se la montaba en el hombro ante las protestas de la mujer, una vez que se escapaba de él, corría por toda la playa para que no volviera a atraparla, pero su libertad no era por mucho, Ichigo era más rápido que ella y terminaba atrapándola.

-No puedes escapar de mi- le susurro al oído estremeciéndola

-Creo que es porque no me esfuerzo mucho para escapar de ti- comento la pelinegra

Ichigo la volteo, ya que estaba de espaldas a él y la beso con pasión, ella era sin duda alguna la mujer más interesante con la que había estado, era increíble que la hubiera tomado 2 veces en el avión, una en el hotel y aun no se saciaba de ella, además de que Rukia poseía una personalidad estupenda, habían podido conversar y era una mujer de admirar, no le tomo importancia a sus pensamientos, de seguro todo esto era porque estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicas que solo pensaban en ellas y eran unas cabezas huecas.

Sintió como Rukia entrelazaba sus brazos en su cuello, y la pego mas a él, la deseaba, tenía que tomarla ya, no le tomo importancia que estuvieran en la playa de todas formas el lugar era privado así que nadie vendría, llevo su mano hasta el cuello de Rukia para desatar el nudo del traje de baño.

-¿Aquí?- le pregunto Rukia

-¿Por qué no?, estamos en propiedad privada, nadie vendrá, y te deseo ya, no puedo esperar-

Rukia no pudo protestar porque lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de Ichigo en uno de sus pezones, no podía creerlo, estaban allí en el agua haciendo el amor, jamás se imagino algo así, pero bueno nunca pensó que iba a tener una Aventura con su jefe.

Ichigo bajo su mano, hizo a un lado la parte baja del traje de baño e introdujo un dedo en la feminidad de Rukia sacándole un sonoro gemido a la pelinegra, ya estaba húmeda, lista para él, comenzó a mover su dedo, mientras con el pulgar frotaba su clítoris, Rukia gemía y movía sus caderas instintivamente, pero de repente Ichigo saco su dedo y lo reemplazo por su miembro listo para entrar, no había oído cuando se había desabrochado el pantalón, cuando estaba con el simplemente se olvidaba de todo.

Ichigo entro en ella causándole un gemido de placer a ambos, dios el interior de Rukia se sentía tan estrecho, tan acogedor, no se había sentido así de bien, por supuesto siempre que lo hacían el usaba condón…

Abrió los ojos alarmado, ¡Maldita sea! Había olvidado que no tenía condón en ese momento, todos estaban en el único bolso que habían traído, esto no podía estar pasándole, jamás se había olvidado de ponerse un condón, jamás había estado tan calenturiento para olvidarse de que no tenía un Maldito condón, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ya era muy tarde para parar, había decidido no venirse en ella.

Salió del agua hundido en ella, y la recostó en la arena, comenzó a moverse lentamente, los suspiros y gemidos de la pelinegra era lo único que rondaba la cabeza de Ichigo incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad de sus envestidas, Rukia acariciaba la espalda del peli naranja mientras se movía al compas de este, bajo sus manos y las metió en el pantalón del peli naranja apretándole los glúteos, haciendo que el perdiera el poco control que tenia.

-Vamos Cara, dámelo… vente para mí- le dijo al oído

Y sin más Rukia alcanzo el tan ansiado orgasmo, Ichigo la sintió convulsionar de placer debajo de él, las paredes de su intimidad se contraían alrededor de la de él, sin poder evitarlo el también alcanzo el clímax vaciando su esencia dentro de la pelinegra, la oyó jadear y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

Salió de su interior con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla se acomodo el pantalón mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el traje de baño.

-Voy a ducharme para preparar la cena-

-Claro… adelántate voy enseguida-

Una vez que estaba solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, había cometido una imprudencia que podía salir muy cara, no quería sorpresas de 9 meses, lo que él buscaba era solo relaciones pasajeras, y Rukia no era la exención, el hecho de que su aventura durara un poco mas no dejaba de ser eso una aventura.

Trato de tranquilizarse, no iba a pasar nada, era la primera vez que no usaba protección y juraba por todo los dioses existentes que sería la última, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, su hermano llevaba 5 años buscando un hijo y su cuñada aun no salía embarazada, su madre había tardado 3 años para salir embarazada de Kaien y cada uno de ellos se llevaba 7 años de diferencia lo que quiere decir que tardo en quedar embarazada, Rukia había mencionado que su mama no pudo tener más hijos, eso demostraba que embarazar no era tan fácil.

Se levanto más confiado, había pasado solo una vez, y se aseguraría que no volviera a pasar, regreso a la villa, tal vez alcanzaría a Rukia en la ducha, por supuesto lo primero que buscaría antes de meterse en el baño y perder el control era el maldito condón.

**Continuara… **

**Hola Genteee! Como están? Por fin la conti de este fic jajajaja! Debo decir que me reí mientras escribía :P espero que les haya gustado el capi y si no es de su agrado perdonen hago lo mejor que puedo xD gracias por sus hermosos Reviews porque son ustedes los que me animan a continuar con mis locuras ^^ **

**Estoy muy Feliiz por que este fic supero los 100 reviews de verdad que no me lo esperaba! Muchísimas gracias a todos! Cuídense mucho, se les quiere, será hasta la próxima :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo** **10**

Aun sentía el corazón palpitarle después de lo que había sucedido en la playa, fue tan excitante que aun podía sentir las manos de Ichigo acariciando su cuerpo, al igual que hace horas en la bañera, y ahora tenía a ese maravilloso hombre frente a ella cocinando.

¿Cuántas mujeres tenían la suerte de tener a un hombre tan apuesto como Ichigo cocinando para ellas?, no muchas de eso estaba segura, tomo su copa de vino que había dejado en el mesón y la llevo a sus labios degustando el liquido que había en ella, Ichigo se veía realmente tentador allí en la cocina.

-No hay nada como la gastronomía Italiana- dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Una de las mejores- concordó Rukia

-La mejor cara, la mejor- dijo guiñándole un ojo, Rukia solo rio ante la arrogancia de Ichigo, mientras el metía la bandeja en el horno- Bien, solo falta esperar a que se cocine la lasaña-

-Me has impresionado, nunca creí que el Gerente General de Inversiones Kurosaki sabría cocinar- Ichigo sonrió

-Se hacer muchas cosas cara, soy multifuncional-

-De eso estoy segura- Ichigo rio con ganas ante el comentario de Rukia- ¿Te enseño a cocinar tu mama?- Ichigo dejo de reír y su mirada se torno triste

-Sí, mi madre nunca perdió la sencillez, a pesar de que tenía muchos sirvientes ella era feliz cocinando, y haciendo cosas por ella misma, yo… siempre estuve mas pegado a ella, cuando era niño era el niño de mama- dijo sonriendo- la acompañaba siempre y… bueno allí aprendí muchas cosas de ella-

-Tienes que ser fuerte… estoy segura que ella solo quiere que ustedes siguán adelante-

-Lo sé, la extraño mucho, es una mujer extraordinaria, cuando vayamos a Italia la conocerás- Rukia asintió sonriendo y no supo por que la idea de que su madre y ella se conocieran le resultaba fascinante

**XXXX**

Kaien observo a su esposa como cepillaba su cabello sentada en la cómoda desde su lado de la cama matrimonial, había conocido a Miyako, hace mas de 9 años y al verla se había quedado prendido de su belleza e inteligencia, ella trabajaba en una de los tantos negocios en los que ellos eran socios, había sido el mejor viaje de negocio, podía recordar cómo no quería irse para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Había sido una bendición para el que ella le correspondiera, habían tenido un noviazgo maravilloso, tenía 6 años de casados y aun seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día.

- ¿En qué piensas?- la dulce voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos, la vio sentada en su lado de la cama y la beso

-En lo hermosa que te has puesto desde el día en que te conocí-

-Dios… pero que halagador es mi marido- dijo acomodándose en la cama, mientras él también se acostaba, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho- solo me reprocho el no poderte dar un hijo-

-Miyako… no comencemos con eso otra vez, por favor-

-Pero es la verdad… siento que es eso lo que nos falta… quiero un familia- dijo Miyako sintiendo como los ojos se le nublaban por las lagrimas que se acumulaban

-Lo sé mi amor… yo también quiero lo mismo-

-Siento que te falle al no poder dártelo-

Kaien limpio la lagrima que se había resbalado por su mejilla, estos momentos eran los más frustrantes, a veces quisiera ser él el del problema, así le quitaría esa culpabilidad, pero no era así, habían intentado por todos los medios que conocían que ella quedara embarazada, pero no funcionaban, solo hacía que Miyako se deprimiera cada vez mas.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho… y… ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos?-

-¿Adoptar?-

-Si mi amor, hay muchos niños que tienen la desdicha de no ser queridos por sus padres, de no tener un futuro, nosotros podemos darle todo, amor, educación, podemos brindarle el calor de una familia que tanto necesitan-

Miyako pensó en las palabras de Kaien, su esposo tenía razón, ellos podían brindarle el calor y el amor que tanto necesitaban, podrían formar una familia, no iban a ser sus propios hijos como ella lo soñaba, pero sabía que los iba a amar como si lo fueran, ella miro a kaien y le sonrió con amor

-Adoptemos-

Kaien también sonrió y la beso con pasión

**XXXX**

Salieron a la terraza en donde habían estado cuando llegaron, Ichigo puso la lasaña en la mesa y se fue a la cocina a buscar el vino y las copas mientras Rukia colocaba los platos junto a los tenedores y los cuchillos.

Ichigo puso el vino y las copas también en la mesa y los dos se sentaban para comer, Rukia observaba el hermoso paisaje al atardecer mientras el serbia la lasaña en ambos platos, era la vista más hermosa que había contemplado, después de Ichigo desnudo estaba claro, dudaba que podría existir una vista más hermosa y gloriosa que esa.

-Espero que te guste- dijo el peli naranja mientras llenaba ambas copas con el vino, Rukia tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo y se llevo un pedazo a la boca, saboreando aquel platillo

-Esta delicioso- dijo después de haber pasado el bocado, Ichigo sonrió- ¿Eres muy unido con tus hermanos?-

-Así es, a pesar de la diferencia de edad somos muy unidos- Rukia se dio cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de Ichigo, ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Cuándo cumplía?

-¿Cuánto es la diferencia? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-7 años es la diferencia entre nosotros, Kaien tiene 33, yo tengo 26 y las gemelas tienen 19 años-

-Eres 2 años mayor que yo-

-¿Cuándo cumples los 25?-

-El 14 de enero ¿y tú?-

-El 15 de Julio- respondió y luego se carcajeo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso señor Kurosaki?-

-Que… te he dicho mi cuando cumplo años después de que te he hecho mía, muchas veces- Rukia se sonrojo

-Bueno nunca creí aceptar tener algo con mi jefe-

- Tampoco estaba en mis planes tener algo con mi empleada, pero tú eres simplemente diferente a las demás, aun te deseo igual que la primera vez-

Rukia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y siguió comiendo, ella también lo deseaba igual, no importaba las veces que él le hiciera el amor, seguía teniendo ese poder de estremecerla, siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban de diversos temas.

**XXXX**

Rangiku se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina de su casa preparando la cena, aun no dejaba de pensar en la propuesta de Gin de invitarla a cenar, había sido tentador poder haber aceptado su invitación, pero estaba claro que lo único que él buscaba era que ella se acostara con el haciéndole satisfactoria la estancia en Japón, pero no iba a caer más, se había prometido el mismo día en que Hisagi la había dejado que no iba a ser usada por nadie y mucho menos por un riquillo recién llegado.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro extrañada la puerta ¿Quién sería? Ella no esperaba a nadie, fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa, al ver a un hombre parado con un enorme ramo de flores.

-¿Es usted Rangiku Matsumoto?-

-Si soy yo- dijo admirando el ramo de flores

-Esto es para usted, firme aquí la entrega-

Matsumoto tomo la carpeta, firmo y se la devolvió al hombre, tomo el ramo de flores y despidió al hombre deseándole buenas noches, entro a su casa con el ramo de flores sumamente sorprendía, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía esos detalles, ¿Quién habrá sido?, dejo el ramo en la mesa y tomo la tarjeta que venía con el ramo.

_Disculpa por la mala impresión que te cause hoy me gustaría salir contigo, puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando quieras, este es mi número, espero poder recibir pronto tu llamada_

_Gin Ichimaru_

Volteo la tarjeta y vio el numero, la arrugo al terminar de leerla, que hombre tan insistente, ¿Qué no le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él? No iba a ser el juguete de nadie, ya lo había decidido y era obvio que el solo quería un pasatiempo, no le importaba quedarse soltera por el resto de su vida, no quería sentirse humillada nunca más.

**XXXX**

Gin y Uryu estaban metidos en el Auto que estaba aparcado en un callejón frente a la casa de Rangiku, observaron como el repartidor le daba el ramo a la chica y esta entraba de nuevo en su casa, Gin había conseguido que una floristería lo atendiera a esa hora, le había costado por supuesto pero valía la pena si podía conseguir una noche con aquella exuberante Rubia, Momo había podido encontrar la dirección en los archivos, saco su celular y lo miro expectante sabia que ella lo llamaría, oyó a Uryu suspirar a su lado.

-No seas impaciente, ya nos iremos-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto… ¿Que no te basto con la negativa de hoy?-

-Eso fue porque disfrace las cosas, seguro es una de esas chicas que les gusta que digan las cosas de frente-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me arrastraste hasta aquí, para mí no vale la pena venir-

- Ya nos iremos, llamara en cualquier momento-

-Lo que tú digas-

Los dos fijaron su vista a la puerta en donde vieron a Rangiku salir con todo y ramo de flores, camino hasta el bote de basura que estaba cerca de la casa y allí hecho el ramo de flores, sacudió sus manos y luego se metió de nuevo a su casa, Uryu desvió la mirada hasta su amigo y vio su expresión de asombro, Gin estaba más que asombrado, no podía creerlo, estaba seguro de que ella caería ante el por el detalle, pero lo había rechazado, de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo Uryu comenzó a carcajearse a su lado.

-Retiro lo dicho… realmente valió la pena haber venido- dijo entre carcajadas

-Quieres Callarte-

-No te enojes… te lo advertí, ahora si será mejor que te rindas-

-No lo hare, ella me gusta y será mía ya lo veras-

Uryu simplemente negó riéndose todavía, mientras Gin encendía el auto, conduciendo en dirección al hotel.

**XXXX**

Habían pasado un día maravilloso en la villa de la madre de Ichigo, y tal como él había dicho estaban de vuelta en el hotel para la hora del almuerzo, el día transcurrió rápidamente y ellos se prepararon para la cena, después de haberse arreglado el taxi los llevo hasta el restaurante pautado, al llegar no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el lujo de este, tal como lo había esperado.

La cena transcurrió en armonía, Ichigo hablaba con sus socios mientras a ella la habían incluido en la conversación las esposas de ellos, eran bastante agradables, la cena fue exquisita, platillos a la altura del restaurante, después del postre Ichigo se disculpo por tener que irse.

-Siento mucho dejarlos tan temprano, pero Rukia y yo tenemos que partir mañana a Francia, será un viaje largo y debemos salir temprano-

-Entiendo Ichigo, Gracias por venir, Saluda a tu padre de nuestra parte, que tengas buen viaje- se despidió Tousen

-Sera hasta otra ocasión, dile a tu padre que estaremos en contacto, buen viaje a parís- les dijo Aporro

-Muchas gracias, será hasta la próxima-

Ichigo y Rukia Salieron del restaurante, mientras iban en el taxi Rukia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo, ¿Qué le esperaría en Francia?, ¿Tendría una propiedad allí también?, la verdad era que no le sorprendería, estaba emocionada ante la expectativa del viaje a parís, Ichigo había demostrado que era capaz de sorprenderla, era un seductor experto y eso sumado a que irían a la ciudad del amor, se le hacia una combinación excitante y peligrosa.

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Bueno aquí tienen el capi recién salido del horno xD, si lo acabo de terminar y decidí subirlo de una vez y no esperar hasta mañana! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que les este gustando la historia! Espero que les guste este capi, se les quiere será hasta la próxima :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte cuando aterrizo el avión en el aeropuerto de parís, los compromisos que tenían en la capital de Francia no eran por negocios, Ichigo asistiría en representación de la familia Kurosaki a un evento anual que se realizaba para recaudar fondos y ayudar a los más necesitados.

El peli naranja le había explicado en el viaje, mientras permanecían desnudos entre las sabanas de la cama en la cabina del avión, que ese era un evento en donde se realizaban subastas de bienes o estadías en lugares reconocidos, y el dinero recaudado iba destinado a varias fundaciones con temas distintos pero con el mismo objetivo de ayudar.

No podía disimular que estaba ansiosa por asistir al evento, le parecía maravilloso que los Kurosaki ayudaran a las personas menos necesitadas, a pesar de que ellos poseían una fortuna realmente incalculable, ¿Cuánto ganarían por año? O la pregunta más impactante seria ¿Cuánto ganarían por día? Aun así era admirable que parte de eso lo destinaran a personas necesitadas.

Debía admitir que las ganas de conocer a la madre de Ichigo aumentaban a cada momento, cada vez que él hablaba de ella podía observar como se le iluminaban los ojos, Ichigo era un hombre que amaba a su familia, eso se veía muy claro, pero todo parecía que su madre era el centro de todo, se entristecía de solo pensar en que pasaría cuando su madre no estuviera.

El taxi los dejo en el hotel en donde se hospedarían, Ichigo la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello causando que su piel se erizara, dios mío, ese hombre era insaciable, habían estado juntos en el avión, pero él no iba más allá, solo la besaba en el cuello, y después le susurro en el oído.

-Ve a darte un baño y cámbiate, vamos a cenar- le dijo separándose de ella

Rukia lo miro extrañada, el solo le giño un ojo y la dejo solo en la habitación para que se alistara.

**XXXX**

Kaien y Miyako habían reunido a su familia en el salón principal de la mansión Kurosaki, sus padres estaban sentados juntos en el sillón a un lado estaba Yuzu y Yukio, y en el mueble individual estaba sentada Karin con Toshiro sentado en el brazo del sillón.

-¿Pasa algo hijo? – pregunto Isshin

-Es raro que nos reúnas a todos- dijo Karin

-Bueno, me gustaría que Ichigo estuviera aquí pero… ya le diré luego, los hemos reunido por que Miyako y yo hemos estado conversando, y hemos decidido adoptar un niño-

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, pero en segundos le expresaron su apoyo.

-Es una hermosa decisión hijo- le dijo Masaki abrazándola- estoy segura que le darán a ese niño todo el amor que se merece-

-Cuenta con todos nosotros hermano, vamos a quererlo mucho- dijo Yuzu

Miyako y Kaien se miraron felices, tenían una gran familia que los apoyaban y su futuro hijo iba a tener una familia amorosa.

**XXXX**

Ichigo estaba en el living del hotel listo, se había bañado y vestido en otro cuarto para dejar a Rukia sola un momento y pudiera arreglarse tranquila, lo había hecho porque sabía que no iba poder tener las manos quieta si la observaba arreglarse, tomo el vaso de Whisky que le había pedido a uno de los trabajadores del hotel y dejo que el liquido ambarino se deslizara por su garganta.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo saco y diviso el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, presiono el botón de send y llevo el aparato hasta su oído.

-¡Kaien! Que sorpresa, ya estoy en Francia-

-_Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, Papa en este momento está hablando con Kaname y Szayel, la reunión estuvo muy bien_-

-Dudas que pueda hacer una buena representación-

-_Sabes que no, mañana es el evento, espero que tengas todo listo- _

-Si lo tengo, solo queda hablar con el coordinador, ¿Algo más?-

-_¿Estas ocupado?_-

-Algo así, voy a salir en este momento-

-_¡Oh! ¿Con tu eficiente asistente?- _

-¡Deja de burlarte Kaien!-

_-Está bien, solo quiero decirte una cosa más antes de que cuelgues, Miyako y yo le acabamos de anunciar a la familia, la decisión de que adoptaremos- _

-Me parece una gran decisión, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, estoy feliz por ustedes-

-_Gracias hermanito, es la mejor decisión para nosotros, de eso estoy seguro…-_

Ichigo dejo de escuchar a su hermano en el momento en que vio a Rukia bajar por las escaleras, se veía hermosa con ese vestido Azul corto que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el vestido hacia resaltar los delicados atributos de su figura, usaba zapatos de tacón, unos zarcillos largo y estaba ligeramente maquillada, y su cabello corto que llegaba hasta la barbilla, se le seco la boca, estaba realmente hermosa.

-Kaien, hablamos luego, avísame cuando estés por tramitar los papeles- y sin decir nada mas colgó

-Te ves realmente hermosa- dijo Ichigo cuando la tuvo enfrente

-Muchas gracias, tu estas apuesto como siempre-

-Bueno vamos a cenar mi hermosa dama-

Rukia tomo el brazo que Ichigo le ofreció y salieron del hotel para tomar el taxi que los esperaba afuera.

**XXXX**

Los besos se tornaban cada vez mas y mas pasional por insistencia de ella, no eran los besos inocentes con los que él había iniciado el pequeño juego de cosquillas, la chica se sentó en su regazo aferrando el rubio cabello en sus manos intensificando el beso, el chico corto el beso de repente dejándola muy confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yuzu

-Creo que la situación casi se nos va de las manos- respondió Yukio

-Yukio… yo creo que ya estoy lista-

El rubio se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de su novia, Yuzu era una joven muy ingenua y alegre nunca espero que le dijera algo así, pero no lo convencía del todo, ese "creo" era el que no lo dejaba avanzar, era 3 años mayor que Yuzu, y siempre le había dejado en claro que esperaría por ella, la inocencia de su novia era lo que más amaba, y el estaba seguro de que aun no estaba lista para ese paso.

-Yuzu… no es que creas, es que estés segura-

-Bueno… es que yo… siento que estoy segura-

-No te ves muy convencida- le dijo Yukio- nunca te he pedido nada, ¿te sientes presionada por mi?-

-¡No!- exclamo Yuzu

-Entonces ¿porque de repente has querido hacerlo?-

Yuzu se mordió el labio y lo miro

-¿No es natural que quiera si estoy enamorada de ti?

-Sí pero no tan de repente, nunca habíamos hablado del tema y tú sin decir más vienes y…

-Bueno ya… si Karin dio ese paso ¿Por qué yo no?-

¡Bingo!, allí estaba el detonante de la situación, pensó Yukio, Sabia que Yuzu admiraba a morir a su hermana, porque era más atrevida y arriesgada que ella, y sabia que siempre era la fuerte, pero Yuzu era distinta, tenía que saber que eran dos personas totalmente diferentes

-Mi amor, el hecho de que tu hermana haya dado ese paso no quiere decir que necesariamente tu estés lista, yo te amo y esperare a que realmente tu estés lista-

Yuzu sonrió ante la dulzura de Yukio, era muy unida con su hermana y por eso se contaban todo, Karin le había dicho que ella y Toshiro habían estado listos para dar el siguiente paso, y había sentido que Yukio se cansaría si no daban ese paso, pero el tenia razón, nunca la había presionado y no tenia por que tener miedo

**XXXX**

Ichigo la había llevado a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes en la torre Eiffel, Le Jules Verne, la mesa que tenían estaba pegada a la ventana donde se podría apreciar la hermosa ciudad de parís.

-Hermosa ciudad no es así-

-Bellísima-

-No por nada la llaman la ciudad del amor-

Rukia miro los ojos dorados de Ichigo los cuales se le hicieron mucho más intensos por el reflejo de la llama de las velas, su cuerpo respondía con solo una mirada de él.

-¿Estabas hablando con tu padre cuando baje?-

Solo lo había visto colgar la llamada, no había podido escuchar nada, tenia curiosidad de quien había sido el que lo había llamado y le pareció un buen momento para preguntar.

-No, era mi hermano… me comento que su esposa y él han decidido adoptar-

-¿No pueden tener hijos?-

-No, Miyako no pudo concebir, mi hermano la llevo a los mejores médicos pero… no pudo quedar embarazada-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Fueron momentos muy duros, ella estaba realmente deprimida y Kaien también-

-Me parece una gran decisión por parte de los dos, hay muchos niños que carecen de un hogar-

-Si también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ichigo

El mesero tomo su orden y unos minutos después trajo un vino por pedido de Ichigo, lo sirvió en ambas copas y alzo la suya

-Vamos a brindar- le dijo a la pelinegra

-¿Cuál es el motivo?-

-El hecho de que disfruto de una gran compañía-

-Eso es muy halagador viniendo de mi Jefe señor Kurosaki-

Ichigo rio con ganas y choco la copa con la de Rukia, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, era divertida, inteligente, sarcástica y comprensiva a la vez, la iba a extrañar cuando terminara el viaje, no quería romper su aventura con Rukia así que estaba pensando en pedirle que se fuera a trabajar en Italia con él y así seguir su aventura.

-¿Solo estaremos 2 días aquí verdad?-

-Sí, debemos salir a España pasado mañana a la reunión de socios de una cadena Hotelera-

-¿Qué van a subastar?-

-Mi padre tiene una propiedad en Malibú, una ciudad en los Ángeles California allá en estados unidos, está cerca de la playa, subastaremos una semana allá, con todos los gastos pagos-

-Es una muy buena subasta-

-Esa es la idea, mientras mejor sea lo subastado más dinero genera-

El mesero volvió hasta la mesa y trajo la comida que Ichigo había ordenado, le dio las gracias en francés y el mesero se fue, si pensó que la voz de Ichigo era sexy en Japonés y en Italiano, no podía negar que el francés en su aterciopelada voz la hacía mucho más.

-¿Cuántos Idiomas hablas?- pregunto Rukia curiosa, ella solo sabia tres idiomas, el Japonés que era su idioma natal y los dos que le había enseñado su padre, el Ingles y Español

-Seis, El Italiano es mi idioma natal, además mi papa nos enseño a mis hermanos y a mí el japonés, el Ingles, el español, el francés, el portugués y el ruso-

-Eres sorprendente… cada día que pasa me deslumbras mas y mas-

-Eso es algo bueno señorita Kuchiki-

Rukia sonrió, pero no era bueno, no en esa situación, ella había dicho eso en verdad, él la sorprendió y deslumbraba cada día, le gustaba estar con él, era inteligente, Divertido, conocía muchas cosas del mundo y la hacía sentir deseada, había tenido pocas relaciones románticas y ninguna se comparaba a él.

La cena transcurrió con una amena conversación, después de tomar el postre Ichigo llamo al taxi el cual había llegado rápidamente, al llegar a la habitación Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella originando un beso apasionado

-Cara… he querido quitarte ese vestido desde el momento en que te vi bajando con el-

-Bueno… ahora puedes hacerlo-

Ichigo sonrió y bajo lentamente el cierre que estaba en la espalda de la pelinegra, delineando el camino con un dedo, se separo de ella y vio el vestido caer hasta el suelo dejando expuesto su exquisito cuerpo a la vista, solo la cubría unas braguitas de encaje negro.

Ichigo se deshizo de su saco y desabrocho su camisa ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra, se quito sus zapatos y medias quedando solo en pantalón, el cual solo se desabrocho, vio como Rukia hacia ademan de quitarse los zapatos y la detuvo.

-No te los quites, quiero tomarte solo con tus zapatos puestos, tal como la primera vez-

Rukia tembló de placer a sentir las manos del peli naranja en sus senos, el cual le daba masajes circulares en los pezones con sus pulgares, la llevo lentamente hasta la cama en donde la recostó, se poso encima de ella sin aplastarla y llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo.

La pelinegra arqueo la espalda por las intensas sensaciones de placer que le brindaba la lengua de su amante a sus pezones, después de saciarse con ambos senos, bajo a la intimidad de Rukia la cual ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo, y el estaba más que gustoso por entrar en ella, se deshizo de la braguita y la penetro con su lengua causándole un gemido de placer a la pelinegra.

Continuo dándole placer hasta que la sintió llegar al orgasmo, el primero de la noche, lamio su intimida una vez más y se irguió para verla, como le encantaba verla así, sudorosa y su cara roja por el placer, a su merced, se saco el condón del bolsillo y lo sostuvo en su boca, bajo la cremallera del pantalón y se deshizo de ellos junto con el bóxer, destapo el preservativo y lo acomodo en su miembro, Rukia abrió las piernas para darle acceso y él se acomodo en ella entrando de una sola estocada.

Una corriente eléctrica de placer los invadió a ambos, Ichigo comenzó a moverse encontrando el ritmo que le daba placer a ambos, era tan exquisito estar dentro de Rukia para él, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran el siempre quería mas y mas de ella.

Con unas embestidas mas llegaron al clímax, Ichigo salió de Rukia, se deshizo del condón tirándolo en la papelera que estaba cerca de la cama y se acomodo con ella para dormir.

Al día siguiente después de darse una ducha, bajaron hasta el restaurante del hotel, luego de eso Ichigo la llevo a recorrer la ciudad, llegaron al parque bagatelle en donde estuvieron paseando tomados de la mano, hablando de tonterías y riéndose como dos adolescentes, Ichigo compro unos helados y siguieron caminando, a Rukia se le aceleraba el corazón en esta situación, donde parecían una pareja normal, disfrutando de un día juntos.

El tiempo se paso volando entre risas y paseos, llegaron al hotel donde se arreglaron para asistir al evento, una vez mas Ichigo se había quedado sin aliento al ver a Rukia lista, le ofreció el brazo el cual ella tomo gustosa, era mejor que salieran rápido de la habitación si no querían llegar tarde al evento.

Al llegar al salón, tal como se lo espero Rukia todo era elegancia, las personas que estaban allí eran de la más alta sociedad de todo el mundo y todos parecían conocer a la familia Kurosaki ya que se acercaban a saludar a Ichigo y no dejaban de elogiarla.

Un hombre alto, con cabello castaño peinado para atrás y vestido elegantemente se acerco a saludar a Ichigo, llevaba a una mujer aferrada a su brazo era muy hermosa, ambos estaban sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Ichigo-

-Y yo a ti Sosuke, Rukia el es Sosuke Aizen y ella es su esposa Neliel Aizen, ellos son los organizadores del evento-

-Es un placer conocerte Rukia- dijo el hombre cortes

-Bienvenida- dijo la mujer

-Encantada de conocerlos, han hecho un estupendo trabajo-

-Bueno no lo hemos hecho solos- dijo Neliel

-Tenemos a muchos colaboradores, por cierto Ichigo quería presentarte a alguien-

Aizen se volteo para buscar a la persona mientras Rukia observaba el salón nuevamente

-Quiero presentarte a Ginrei Kuchiki-

Rukia sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre, se volteo para verlo cuando le estaba dando la mano a Ichigo, lo vio fijar la mirada en ella y como la sorpresa se apoderaba de él, debía ser la misma expresión que ella tenía en ese momento, al parecer la había reconocido, no podía creerlo, nunca se imagino encontrárselo y mucho menos en ese lugar pero alli estaba, justo en frente de ella.

**Continuara… **

**Holaaa! Bueno primero que nada debo pedir mil disculpas por el retraso, siento mucho tardarme pero tengo clases en la mañana y curso en la tarde a parte que ahora estoy en constante mudanza porque paso una semana con mi mama y una semana con mi papa que están divorciados desde muy poquito tiempo, en fin! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios ya van 133 mil gracias :D se les quiere!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

Ichigo miro atentamente al hombre que acababa de conocer, como su expresión había cambiando a una de total asombro en cuanto vio a Rukia, ¿A caso la conocía?, no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad.

-¿Kuchiki?, que casualidad es el mismo apellido de mi asistente-

Rukia maldijo internamente, le había dado la información que el necesitaba para comprobar su sospechas, miro al hombre en frente de ella, su porte elegante, su traje de marca, y su aspecto frio, distante y con aire noble, definitivamente era él… era su abuelo.

-¿Es el Caballero originario de Japón?- Ginrei asintió- es un apellido bastante común, no es extraño viniendo del mismo país- comento Rukia

-La dama tiene mucha razón- dijo el hombre- es un apellido bastante común, aun así es un placer conocerla, ¿Señorita…?-

-Rukia- contesto secamente

Ichigo se extraño ante la aptitud de Rukia hacia el hombre, si no fuera porque lo acababan de presentar podría hasta pensar que podría tener resentimientos hacia él, _es imposible, _se dijo el peli naranja.

Aizen siguió conversando con ambos hombres pero ninguno le prestaba atención del todo, Ginrei no dejaba de ver a Rukia la cual estaba sumida en una interesante conversación con Neliel, e Ichigo no le quitaba de encima la mirada al Kuchiki, le irritaba el solo hecho de que observara a Rukia, era tanta la irritación que tenía que nunca reparo que el hombre no la miraba con deseo, al contrario era más bien amor fraternal.

Aizen y Neliel se disculparon mientras iban a darles la bienvenida a los demás invitados al evento, Gienrei también se disculpo retirándose para saludar a unos amigos, Ichigo siguió su camino y llego a la mesa que les correspondía, Rukia se sentó en una de las silla y su vista se dirigió a aquel hombre que reía animadamente, el peli naranja noto su mirada y una molestia se apodero de él.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?- le pregunto cortante

-No… ya te lo dije, es normal tener el mismo apellido siendo del mismo país- respondió la pelinegra

-Entonces ¿Por qué te quedas mirándolo?-

-Disculpa no sabía que me quedaba viéndolo, no es nada ha de haberme parecido conocido, pero no… definitivamente no lo conozco-

Rukia tomo una copa del mesero que se había detenido a ofrecerles y se la bebió toda de un sorbo, Ichigo la miro extrañado, estaba mintiendo, ella conocía a ese hombre, y le afectaba el hecho de haberlo encontrado aquí, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

El malestar volvió a él cuando se dio cuenta que él tampoco apartaba la mirada de Rukia, Se conocían, de eso estaba seguro, no lo podían negar, decidió apartar todo pensamiento de su cabeza, luego le preguntaría a Rukia.

La subasta había comenzado y podría decirse que era todo un éxito, los precios a los cuales se subastaban eran bastante elevados, lo cual era estupendo ya que entre más dinero recaudaban habían mas fundaciones a las cuales podían ayudar, la subasta de los Kurosaki se la llevaron por 500.000 dólares era una de las más altas.

Rukia trataba de prestar atención al evento y trataba de no mirar hacia donde estaba el, pero era tan difícil hacerlo, mas cuando sentía la mirada de él, pero tenía que disimular, Ichigo estaba sospechando, estaba segura que cuando estuvieran a solas trataría de interrogarla.

Terminaron la primera fase de la subasta y ella aprovecho el momento para excusarse e ir al baño, Ichigo asintió y la dejo ir.

Rukia entro en el baño y agradeció a todos los dioses existentes de que estuviera solo, ni siquiera reparo en el lujoso baño solo quería estar un momento a solas, suspiro y se miro en el espejo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo precisamente a él?

Si era sincera nunca espero conocerlo, ni siquiera lo soñó, lo que sabía de él era porque su papa muy pocas veces se animaba a contarle. Volvió a suspirar y decidió salir del baño, Ichigo debía estar esperándola, pero lo que no se espero que al salir se encontrara frente a frente con él.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre…- le dijo el Kuchiki

-Sí, siempre me lo han dicho- respondió serena

-Pero ese aire noble, esa aptitud y esa serenidad es sin duda alguna reflejo de Byakuya… mi hijo-

Rukia sintió erizársele la piel cuando él había pronunciado el nombre de su padre, ¿Qué pretendía ahora después de tantos años?

-No sabía que tenía un hijo llamado Byakuya señor Kuchiki-

-No hace falta fingir Rukia, tú sabes quién soy… y yo sé quién eres…-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto Rukia

-Necesito hablar contigo Rukia, ¿Estas libre mañana?-

-Estoy haciendo un viaje de negocios con mi jefe, partimos mañana a España-

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?- pregunto el anciano preocupado, su hijo se había ido de su casa hacia 26 años y ahora por fin tenía una pista de él, tenía frente a él a su nieta, tenía ganas de abrazarla pero su orgullo y el temor a ser rechazado lo impedían

-No lo sé, podría ser a primera hora-

-Rukia por favor, necesitamos hablar… si puedes tratar de que atrasen el vuelo, y darme una oportunidad de hablar contigo-

-Es que no es por mi… tengo una agenda que cumplir-

-En ese caso… toma- dijo entregándole una tarjeta- allí esta mi numero personal, llámame si hay alguna posibilidad de reunirnos mañana, si no llámame pronto, quiero hablar contigo-

-No le puedo prometer nada-

-Por favor, dame solo una oportunidad-

Rukia miro fijamente los ojos del hombre, eran los mismos ojos grises que los de su padre, se parecían mucho, eso le dio nostalgia, tal vez debía hablar con él, solo para ver que tenía que decirle, escucharon la voz de Aizen anunciando que la segunda parte de la subasta.

-Está bien, el vuelo saldrá a las 7 de la noche- confeso por fin, el anciano sonrió aliviado- veré si puedo escaparme al mediodía yo te llamare-

-Estaré esperando tu llamada, Gracias Rukia- Ginrei tomo la mano de su nieta y la beso en el dorso de la mano, la pelinegra sonrió ante el gesto de su abuelo, siempre había querido conocerlo, y esta iba a ser su oportunidad

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que cierto peli naranja los miraba a distancia sintiendo como se le calentaba la sangre, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, se le revolvían las entrañas de solo verlos juntos.

**XXXX**

Rangiku había decidido desviarse en el camino a su casa, se metió en un club para tomarse algunas copas, extrañaba a su amiga, necesitaba hablar con ella, le había prometido llamarla en cuanto tuviera tiempo, pero seguro estaba disfrutando, por ella estaba bien, Rukia merecía arriesgarse y ser feliz, solo esperaba que este viaje no terminara mal para su amiga.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… a mi querida Rangiku-

La rubia volteo encontrándose con un hombre que conocía muy bien, era el maldito bastardo que se había burlado de ella, Hisagi la miraba descaradamente, se notaba que estaba borracho

-Me has caído como anillo al dedo… necesitaba echar un polvo-

Rangiku lo cacheteo ganándose la mirada de las personas que estaban cerca de allí, la rubia sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

-No te permito que vengas a insultarme-

-No finjas Ran, bastante que gozabas cuando te follaba-

Rangiku se sintió herida y avergonzada, los hombres eran tan crueles, había estado feliz cuando comenzó su relación con él, pero el solo la veía como un juguete sexual, como nada más.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar a una dama?-

La Rubia se quedo sorprendida al ver caer a Hisagi al piso después de haber sido tirado de un golpe, vio al agresor y no pudo creer que se tratara de su jefe.

-No te permito que vuelvas a insultar a la dama, juro que si lo hacer te moleré a golpes-

Hisagi se había quedado paralizado, la cara que había puesto el hombre daba miedo, no podía negarlo, Gin tomo a Rangiku de la mano y la saco del club

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco-

-No tienes porque… ¿quieres pizza? Yo invito-

Rangiku sonrió y asintió, no había nada de malo en comer solo una pizza con su salvador de la noche

**XXXX**

Llegaron al hotel en la madrugada, la subasta había sido un verdadero éxito, iban a poder ayudar a mas de 5 fundaciones con lo recaudado, Rukia se quito los zapatos y los accesorios, estaba agotada mentalmente tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió como el peli naranja la tomaba por un brazo y la pegaba a él, poso sus labios en los de ella dando inicio a un beso pasional, excitante y posesivo, muy posesivo.

Ichigo abrió el cierre del vestido y se separo de ella para verlo caer al piso, se comenzó a quitar la ropa quedando solo en bóxer, la pelinegra trago saliva cuando él la recostó sobre la cama y quitándole la ropa interior.

Ella la estaba húmeda, el lograba excitarla con solo mirarla, odiaba con toda su alma el poder que tenía en ella, ella esperaba que el diera comienzo a explorar su cuerpo como siempre hacia, pero abrió los ojos y jadeo de la sorpresa al sentirlo entrar de una sola estocada.

Ichigo estaba consumido por un sentimiento de malestar, no quería pensar en él, no quería indagar en eso, no quería ponerle nombre, a la rabia y al sentimiento de malestar que sentía, sabía que si pensaba en eso no iba a gustarle la respuesta a pesar de que ella venia a él.

¿Celos? ¿Era eso lo que sentía?, ¡No! Se respondió a sí mismo, no podían serlo, pero algo no estaba bien, el sentimiento que lo dominaba lo había segado tanto que una vez más se había olvidado del condón, pero esta vez ni el mismo se había dado cuenta, solo quería oírla gemir, que gritara su nombre, y solo su nombre, quería sentirla suya.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, torturándola, Rukia emitía gemidos de protesta, el vaivén era lento, muy lento

-Ichigo…- protesto Rukia

El peli naranja saboreo su nombre salir de sus dulces labios, era a él al que llamaba, no a otro.

-Eres mía Rukia- le susurro al oído

Rukia volvió a gemir en protesta, el vaivén de caderas no aumentaba y ella quería que él fuera más rápido

-Dilo… di que eres mía- le dijo el peli naranja

-Soy tuya Ichigo… Tuya-

Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa ladina y aumento las embestidas, encontrando el ritmo que le daba placer a ambos, amaba escucharla gemir, no le importaba quien era aquel hombre y qué relación tenia con Rukia, ella era suya en ese momento y de nadie más

Alcanzaron el clímax y el se dejo llevar derramándose dentro de ella, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría en el futuro.

Ichigo se despertó cuando comenzaba el medio día, miro el reloj y alarmado se levanto había quedado de almorzar con Aizen a la 1 de la tarde, menos mal aun tenía tiempo para estar listo, vio a Rukia dormida a su lado, desnuda enredada entre las sabanas de la cama, sonrió, esa era su vista favorita.

Comenzó a besarle la espalda descubierta sintiendo como se removía, escucho un suspiro y la vio abrir sus hermosos ojos violetas.

-Es tarde, quede de almorzar con Aizen, hay que vestirnos-

-Podrías disculparme, no me siento bien… prefiero quedarme aquí-

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza es todo, pero de verdad prefiero quedarme-

-Está bien-

Ichigo se metió al baño mientras ella buscaba que ponerse, opto por un vestido sencillo que había traído, abrió la maleta y le saco un traje a Ichigo junto con las media y los zapatos. Sonrió ante la situación parecían una pareja de casados.

Después de treinta minutos Ichigo ya estaba listo, termino de acomodarse la ropa, le dio un corto beso a Rukia en los labios y salió de la habitación, mientras esperaba el ascensor, se acordó que no le había avisado a Rukia que iba a pedir que le subieran el almuerzo a la habitación.

Al devolverse y abrir la puesta escucho a Rukia hablar por teléfono, y lo que dijo lo dejo paralizado.

-Está bien señor Kuchiki, lo veré allí-

Ichigo apretó los puños tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior y le desgarraba las entrañas

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Bueno aquí yo con un capi más! Tratare de actualizar todos los viernes! Espero que les haya gustado el capi y muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios! Los quiero un montón :D nos leemos pronto **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: **

Ichigo salió del Hotel para tomar el taxi que lo llevaría al restaurante donde había quedado de Almorzar con Aizen, aun sentía la rabia carcomerle las entrañas, ¿Por qué Rukia se iba a ver con aquel hombre?, no se suponía que eran dos perfectos desconocidos.

A estas alturas le quedaba más que claro que ellos si se conocían, pero… ¿Por qué Rukia lo había negado? ¿Había tenido una relación con aquel hombre y por la diferencia de edad le avergonzaba? ¿Habían quedado en malos términos y el pretendía arreglar las cosas?

Suspiro revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos, la duda lo mataba, no quería imaginarse a Rukia en brazos de otro hombre, y mucho menos cuando la noche anterior ella había dicho que era de él.

Respiro y conto hasta 10 tratando de calmarse, no eran celos, se dijo, el era posesivo siempre lo había sido, cuando era niño peleaba mucho con Kaien cuando tomaba algo que era de él, esto era algo similar, tal vez cuando terminaran su aventura y no sentiría nada de eso, porque Rukia ya no le pertenecería.

La frustración se apodero de él a reconocer el sentimiento de pérdida al pensar en el final de la relación, había pensado en proponerle a Rukia alargar su aventura, llevársela a Italia y darle el puesto de su asistente personal, el que ocupaba Momo, ella podría quedarse con Gin en Karakura, le regalaría un apartamento, algo cómodo en el cual pudieran disfrutar de sus encuentros, tenía pensado hacerlo para ver si con un poco más de tiempo que durara su aventura, se saciaba de ella pero… como proponerle eso ahora que se estaba viendo con otro hombre, no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento.

Se bajo del taxi cuando este se estaciono frente al restaurante, entro al local y no tardo en encontrar a Aizen en una mesa de un costado con tres hombres más, se dirigió hasta ellos y los saludo cordialmente.

-Disculpa la tardanza, tuve que arreglar unas cosas- mintió Ichigo

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí- le respondió Aizen

-¿Ya estamos todos no es así?- pregunto uno de los caballeros

-Si, Ginrei iba a venir pero me llamo pidiéndome que lo disculpáramos, tenía asuntos muy importantes que atender-

Se removió incomodo en su silla al escuchar ese nombre, estaba seguro que en ese momento estaba con Rukia.

**XXXX**

Rukia esperaba afuera del hotel el auto en el que su abuelo la venia a recoger, estaba nerviosa, por fin iba a saber que era aquello que había separado a su padre y a su abuelo hace 26 años.

A pesar de no demostrarlo nunca, su padre había sufrido mucho pero su orgullo no dejaba que él lo dejara salir, un orgullo que había sido heredado de su padre, se podría apreciar con solo ver el mismo aire a nobleza que destilaba su abuelo, una herencia de su padre.

El ruido de la corneta del auto la saco de sus pensamientos, un hombre uniformado se bajaba de coche abriéndole la puerta, Rukia entro encontrándose con su abuelo el cual la miraba atentamente.

-Agradezco mucho que me hayas dado esta oportunidad Rukia- dijo Ginrei una vez que había arrancado el coche

-Es algo necesario, quiero saber lo que paso, ¿Por qué mi papa se fue? Además… pienso que mereces ser escuchado-

-Gracias… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-

El trayecto hacia el restaurante estuvo cargado de un absoluto silencio, Rukia estaba verdaderamente incomoda, y tenía en tantas cosas que pensar a la vez, la vida era bastante irónica y la vueltas que daba eran realmente impredecibles, precisamente en este viaje había conocido a su abuelo.

Unos minutos después el carro se estacionaba frente a un restaurante, Ginrei salió primero y estiro su mano para ayudar a Rukia, esta la acepto y bajo del auto, juntos entraron al lujoso restaurante, Rukia se alegro de haberse puesto aquel vestido negro, sabía que no iría a cualquier lugar.

Un mesero se acerco a ellos ofreciéndoles el menú y pidiendo que le avisaran cuando estaban listos para ordenar, después de eso se retiro dejándolos solos, Ginrei abrió el menú examinándolo, sin embargo Rukia no hizo ademan de querer observarlo.

-¿No te gusta la comida Francesa? Podemos buscar un restaurante japonés si no te gusta-

-No, no es eso… la comida está muy bien… es solo que no creo poder comer nada hasta no saber, aunque no lo creas… he esperado tanto para poder conocerte-

-¡Oh Rukia! No saber lo feliz que me hace oír eso… no sabía de tu existencia, pero siempre me preguntaba si mi hijo ahora seria padre, si tendía un nieto o dos-

-Solo soy yo, mama tuvo muchos problemas para concebir, tardaron dos años en poder tenerme, mama me conto que antes de eso había sufrido dos abortos espontáneos-

-Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea…-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, tú no sabias nada, no quiero desviarme del tema, podemos hablar después de la vida de mis padres, ¿Por qué mi papa se fue de la casa?- Ginrei tomo aire y lo soltó poco a poco

-Eso… fue mi culpa-

-No entiendo-

-Comenzare por el principio, soy dueño de una de las mayores constructoras de todo Japón-

-Lo sé Kuchiki Construction C.A-

-Así es, Hisana comenzó como secretaria en mi empresa, no había estudiado porque sus padres no habían podido proporcionarle ese lujo, pero era vivaz, capaz, eficaz y eficiente, además de que aprendía muy rápido, todas esas habilidades me hicieron darle una oportunidad, la tome bajo mi cuidado y le enseñe muchas cosas-

Rukia sonrió ante la descripción de su madre, ella sabía que su madre había nacido en una familia muy pobre, se había sorprendido tanto cuando Ichigo le había contado el origen de su madre porque era el mismo, También sabia la capacidad de aprendizaje que tenía su madre y todo lo que dijo era verdad

-Fui conviviendo con ella cada día, mi esposa había muerto hacía 3 años en ese entonces, Hisana estaba llena de vida, lo que yo necesitaba, así que… poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella-

Rukia se llevo una de sus manos a la boca para evitar que el chillido por la impresión saliera, ¿Su abuelo se había enamorado de su madre? No lo podía creer, ni en un millón de años

-Sé que es sorprendente… al principio me sentí desorientado, estaba enamorado de una muchachita que podía ser mi hija, que tenia la edad de mi hijo menor, pero después me dije que no tenía por qué avergonzarme, en el amor no hay edad no es así-

Rukia permaneció callada escuchando, ¿Qué podría decir ante esto? Nada, se respondió de inmediato.

-Hisana siempre estaba preocupada por mí, pendiente de lo que yo necesitaba, así que asumí que ella sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por ella, eso fue hasta el día en que los encontré a los dos juntos- Rukia sintió un escalofrió, sabia a quien se referían- Me sentí horriblemente devastado y pensé lo peor de tu madre, la insulte, la corrí de mi empresa y le prohibí que volviera a pisar mi casa y que viera a mi hijo- una lagrima escapo y resbalo por la mejilla de Rukia- Estaba enfadado, y asumí que Hisana lo único que quería era la fortuna de mi Familia, era por eso que iba tras uno de mis hijos, tras uno de los herederos-

Ginrei paso una de sus manos por su blanco cabello, suspiro una vez mas y volvió a mirar a Rukia a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color violeta, que eran el vivo reflejo de su madre, era idéntica a ella, pero su expresión, su actitud, eran de su hijo.

-Byakuya protesto por supuesto, trato de convencerme que ella era una buena mujer y que estaban enamorados, pero estaba cegado por mi ira y no quise escucharlo, el me desafío, por primera vez… y como no quería entrar en razón lo amenace, le dije que lo iba a desheredar, pero él no me hizo caso, recogió sus cosas y se marcho, sinceramente no me preocupe, pensé que ella lo dejaría cuando se enterara que no tenía ni un solo yen, pero me equivoque… nunca apareció, ella siguió con el… y nunca mas volví a saber de ellos-

Rukia seco las lagrimas que habían salido sin su permiso, era bastante impactante saber la historia de su padre y su abuelo, su abuelo estaba impasible pero sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza

-Trate de encontrarlo cuando rectifique mi error, mi hijo mayor murió en un accidente de auto- Rukia se llevo la mano al pecho al escucharlo- en mi soledad pude reflexionar, obviamente interprete mal el afecto que me tenia Hisana y la soledad me hizo ver cosas que no eran, Hisana no era la mujer que yo pensaba-

-No, no lo es, mi madre es la mujer más honesta y la mas amorosa del mundo, ella ha entregado todo por mi papa y por mí, nos ha dedicado su vida entera y ellos aun siguen tan enamorados- Ginrei sonrió

-Estoy feliz de que mi hijo haya luchado por lo que quería, ¿Cómo está el?-

-Está muy bien, siempre ha sido un gran padre, ha dedicado su vida a cuidarnos, pudo progresar montando un pequeño negocio en el pueblo que vivimos-

-Me alegro mucho… Rukia, me darías la dirección de tu casa, ¿en donde están? Necesito hablar con ellos, quiero recuperar a mi hijo-

-Eso me parece muy bien… abuelo-

Ginrei no pudo evitar que una lagrima se saliera de sus ojos, el orgullo que sintió al escuchar como ella lo nombraba así era enorme, tomo una de sus manos y le beso el dorso, Rukia solo sonreía, el merecía una segunda oportunidad

**XXXX**

Caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación del hotel, miro el reloj una vez mas y suspiro, ¿Dónde estaba? Eran las 7:30 de la noche y todavía no llegaba, el vuelo estaba programado para las 8 de la noche y ni señales que aparecería, escucho la puerta abrirse y fue rápidamente hasta la entrada y allí estaba.

Traía el chaleco en la mano, la corbata deshecha y los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, cerró la puerta y la miro.

-¿Dónde estabas Ichigo?-

-Por allí- dijo el peli naranja

-Por allí no es una respuesta, ¿Sabes qué hora es? Vamos a perder el vuelo-

-Es una avión privado… no se va a mover de allí-

-Ese no es el problema, tenemos un horario, ¡hay que respetarlo!-

-Basta Rukia… he cambiado el vuelo… partiremos mañana al medio día- Dijo Ichigo tambaleándose

-¿Estas borracho?- pregunto Rukia dándose cuenta por fin en el estado del peli naranja, se balanceaba mientras caminaba, era obvio que le costaba tener equilibrio ¿Qué le había pasado? Ichigo se echo a reír ante la pregunta

-No lo creo… bueno… más o menos-

-Ve a acostarte te buscare un café y una sopa-

Rukia se dirigía a la puerta cuando las palabras de Ichigo la dejaron completamente paralizada

-¿No vas a decirme como te fue con tu otro amante?-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí el capi de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, aquí haciéndolo después del curso XD ando muriéndome de sueño hahahaha xD bueno de verdad que espero que les guste y muchas gracias por su apoyo un beso enorme será hasta la próxima :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

Lo miraba asombrada por sus palabras, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿de dónde demonios sacaba que ella tenía un Amante?, es que acaso se había golpeado la cabeza o algo y se había vuelto loco, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado pero no era nada bueno, Las facciones de su cara se lo demostraban, tenía el seño mas fruncido de lo normal, estaba furioso podía notarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando Ichigo?-

-No te hagas la Inocente Rukia… sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-

-Pues no… no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando-

-¿Vas a negarme que hoy fuiste a verte con un hombre?-

Rukia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabía?, pero lo peor del asunto es que estaba malinterpretando todo, por dios ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar que iba a engañarlo?, Nunca había aceptado mantener una Aventura con un hombre y mucho menos si era su jefe, pero él era el único que la hacía estremecer de esa forma, el único que tenía ese poder en ella.

-Estas mal interpretando todo-

-¿Ah sí?... Entonces dime… ¿cuál es el maldito problema?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué mentiste?, ¿Por qué negaste conocerlo?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a verlo?, ¿Por qué ir escondida?-

-Tenía un problema que solucionar con él… pero no te mentí cuando dije que no lo conocía- Ichigo Rio

-Entonces vas y te reúnes con personas que no conoces- Rukia se estremeció ante el sarcasmo, nunca había visto a Ichigo enfadado, su mirada fría le rompía el corazón

- Sabia quien era… pero no lo conocía en persona-

-No estoy entendiendo nada-

-Deja que te explique entonces… él es mi abuelo-

Ichigo la miro como si fuera de otro planeta, ¿Su abuelo?, si era su abuelo ¿Por qué no decirlo cuando se conocieron… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Pues si… se ve como tu abuelo… ¿Te da pena que sea mayor que tú?-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Cuando te pregunte si lo conocías-

-Porque aun tenía muchas cosas que aclarar… déjame explicarte… siento mucho no haberte dicho nada-

Ichigo suspiro, Obviamente iba a escucharla, no quería estar mal con Rukia, no entendía que le pasaba, el no era así, lo que él hubiera hecho es no dejarla explicarse y mandarla a Japón en el primer vuelo, acabar con la relación, no importaba, podría venir otra, pero este no era el caso, quería escucharla, no quería terminar lo que tenían ¿Qué le pasaba?

**XXXX**

Rangiku acomodaba algunas de las vajillas en la cocina del restaurante, se sentía extraña, la cita de ayer con Gin había estado bastante bien, se había divertido tanto, solo fueron a comer pizza y se la pasaron charlando.

Se había sentido tan diferente, cada vez que salía con algún hombre solo la sacaban a discotecas o a lugares ruidosos y con algo de mal ambiente, no es que no le gustara bailar e ir, pero siempre era lo mismo y por primera vez había hecho algo distinto.

Gin había sido respetuoso, caballero y muy amable, si a eso le sumaba lo atractivo que era se podía decir que la cita era de ensueño, y por primera vez se había sentido respetada como mujer, había salido con un hombre que no esperaba Sexo de ella en la primera cita.

Recordó a Rukia, las veces que ella la regañaba porque iniciaba una relación con alguien que solo quería usarla, pero se sentía tan sola que aprendía a disfrutar de lo poco que obtenía, se había degradado lo sabía.

¿Sería Gin igual a los demás? ¿Estaría buscando solo sexo? Divertirse mientras estaba en Japón, No sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero ya no se dejaría pisotear más, tenía que irse con mucho cuidado.

**XXXX**

Rukia había terminado de contarle todo a Ichigo el cual la miraba sorprendido, Ichigo suspiro y revolvió su cabello lleno de frustración, realmente había sido un estúpido, pero esto no hubiera pasado si Rukia hubiera hablado con él antes que nada.

-Siento mucho lo que dije- dijo Ichigo

-No es tu culpa, yo debo de haberte dicho la verdad… aunque no esperaba que te pusieras celoso-

-¿Celoso? No estoy celoso Rukia, no me gusta compartir, soy muy posesivo… No me gusta la idea de que estés con otro hombre… no mientras estés conmigo- dijo Ichigo

Rukia sintió una gran desilusión al escuchar sus palabras, después se reprendió mentalmente por haber dicho eso ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él podía sentir celos? ¿Qué era ella para él? Solo una aventura, tal y como lo habían sido muchas otras, ella lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio, y solo se sentía triste por todo lo que había pasado.

Ichigo se sentía más aliviado después de haber escuchado la historia de Rukia, obviamente le creía, sabía que Rukia no era de esas mujeres que se atrevían a engañar, fue una historia realmente conmovedora y esperaba que su padre y su abuelo pudieran reconciliar sus diferencias.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irnos a dormir… realmente quiero pedirte disculpas Rukia, debí preguntarte que era lo que pasaba-

-En todo caso yo debía hablar contigo para evitar un mal entendido… ¿Por qué te emborrachaste?-

-Aizen nos invito a todos a celebrar que su esposa está embarazada, pero realmente se nos pasaron… menos mal que íbamos en taxi-

Rukia no pudo evitar que las ganas de reír y soltó una carcajada

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-Es que… es muy cómico, ya me imagino la cara del pobre taxista-

-Es mucho más cómico la cara de Aizen- Dijo Riendo

Rukia no pudo evitar acercarse a él y posar sus labios en los de él, dándole un beso que el peli naranja se encargo de profundizar, Ichigo se separo de ella mirándola intensamente con esos ojos ámbar, Rukia sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras él la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

**XXXX**

Kaien y Miyako entraron a la oficina de la directora del orfanato, Ukitake el abogado de la familia los acompañaba, se habían enterado por un amigo del abogado que una niña de 3 meses de nacida que había llegado al orfanato hacia 2 semanas, Miyako había querido ir a verla en cuanto lo escucho, sintió algo especial, como si la necesitaran.

-Señora Zanetti, esta es la pareja que está interesada en adoptar a la niña que trajeron hace dos semanas, el Señor Kaien Kurosaki y su esposa Miyako Kurosaki-

-Bienvenidos Señor y Señora Kurosaki, es un placer- dijo la señora Zanetti estrechándole la mano a la pareja- Sabia que la niña correría con suerte de ser adoptada pronto y me alegro que sea una pareja tan buena como ustedes-

La señora Zanetti conocía perfectamente a la Familia Kurosaki, ¿Quién en Italia no la conocía? Por eso le alegro saber que esa criatura estaría en buenas manos, era su deseo para cada niño que entraba en el orfanato, su mirada se torno triste al recordar al pequeño.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Miyako al ver la expresión de la señora

-Bueno… esperaba que a la niña la adoptaran pronto porque los bebes son más afortunados en eso, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el niño-

-¿Niño? ¿Qué niño?- pregunto Kaien

-¿No les dijeron que la niña no vino sola?- pregunto la señora Zanetti

-No… pensé que solo era la niña- dijo Miyako

-Ella tiene un hermanito mayo… tiene 5 añitos, es fácil que un bebe sea adoptado pero cuando los niños son mas grandes es difícil-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y sus padres?- pregunto Miyako- como solo nos dijeron de la niña pensé que la habían dado en adopción porque no la querían-

-Bueno los padres de los niños murieron hace 1 mes y ellos pasaron a cuidado de su tío que era el único familiar que ellos tenían, pero hace dos semanas los trajeron, el niño estaba lastimado, el tío era un drogadicto-

-¡Qué horror!- Exclamo Miyako

-Así es, el niño está junto a su hermanita, no ha querido separarse de ella-

Kaien volteo a ver a Miyako y esta le sonrió Dulcemente, Kaien se volteo a mirar a la señora y le sonrió.

-Adoptaremos a los dos niños, Ukitake encárgate de todo por favor, Quisiéramos verlos-

La mujer asintió asombrada y los condujo hasta la habitación, al entrar se encontraron con la niña que estaba acostada en su cuna, era una bebe simplemente hermosa, su piel blanca y su cabello negro, Tenia un dedito metido en la boca y dormía profundamente, Miyako sentía una profunda ternura al verla.

El niño que estaba sentado en la silla frente a la cuna los miro asombro al verlos, sus hermosos ojos azules pasaban de Kaien a Miyako, tenía los mismos rasgos que su hermana, piel blanca y cabello negro, se veía asustado, Miyako pudo ver como tenía vendado el brazo izquierdo y sintió un dolor.

-Hola pequeño- saludo Miyako acercándose a el

-¿Van a separarme de mi hermanita?-

-No mi vida- le contesto Miyako con lágrimas en los ojos- no los vamos a separar-

-Una señora me dijo que mi hermanita se iba a ir porque tendría una mami y un papi nuevo para cuidarla-

-Bueno eso es verdad pero… tú también los tendrás, Tu hermanita y tú nos tendrán a nosotros para cuidarlos- le dijo Kaien

-¿Yo también? ¿Ustedes serán mi papa y mi mama?-

-Si mi vida, y tendrás unos abuelitos, un muchos tíos que los van a querer mucho- dijo Miyako

-¿Y ellos no me van a pegar?-

-No mi vida, nadie te hará daño, te vamos a cuidar y vamos a ser una familia-

El niño abrazo a Miyako la cual lloraba, solo había bastado mirarlos para querer cuidarlos y darles todo su amor, ellos serian sus hijos y ella les daría todo el amor que tenia guardados, quería llevárselos ya, pero aun faltaba el papeleo para que fueran sus hijo legalmente, porque su corazón ya los había adoptado como de ella.

Kaien miro a Miyako abrazar a su hijo y el corazón se le acelero, su felicidad estaría completa de ahora en adelante.

-¿Cómo te llamas mi vida?- le pregunto Miyako

-Daichi y mi hermanita se llama Hikari- Daichi sonrió

-Daichi y Hikari Kurosaki- dijo Kaien abrazándolos a los dos

**XXXX**

Rukia e Ichigo iban rumbo al aeropuerto, irían a Madrid a la reunión de socios de la cadena Hotelera, según la agenda les esperaba una cena con socios y una fiesta en honor a uno de ellos, pero no era eso lo que tenía su mente ocupada, antes de salir al aeropuerto había hablado con su abuelo. La había llamado para decirle que tomo el vuelo a Japón e iba rumbo a la casa de sus padres, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu papa y tu abuelo arreglaran todo-

Rukia sonrió en agradecimiento por su apoyo, a veces le resultaba increíble como el parecía leerle la mente, se quedo mirando su perfil por un momento, y el corazón comenzó a latirle, el era realmente guapo.

Ichigo le sonrió provocando que el pulso de la pelinegra se acelerara, solo él hacía que ella reaccionara de esa manera.

**XXXX**

Hisana acomodaba los platos en los mesones que habían usado para almorzar, Byakuya leía el periódico mientras disfrutaba de un café, la vida era tranquila en ese pueblo, en donde habían decidido comenzar desde cero hacia 26 años, miro a su esposa y sonrió, había sido muy duro pero no se arrepentía.

El timbre sonó llamando la atención de ambos, Byakuya dejo el periódico en la mesa y se levanto hasta la puerta para abrirla, Hisana salió de la cocina para ver quién era el visitante, Byakuya abrió la puerta y al verlos sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión sintiendo como su corazón latía mas fuerte.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Byakuya- saludo el hombre

-Papa-

**Continuara…**

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Bueno yo aquí con un capi mas de esta historia :D bueno quiero avisarles que ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo Fic! Ya tengo el primer capi de hecho puede que la próxima semana le suba la sinopsis en mi pag! Muchas gracias por todos su hermosos comentarios que siempre me animan los quiero mucho :D **

**Sera hasta la próxima muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

Byakuya seguía paralizado en la entrada de su casa mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a él, le resultaba tan difícil de creer que estuviera allí, cuando había decidido establecerse en ese pequeño pueblo pensó que él nunca lo encontraría, habían pasado 26 años desde que lo vio por última vez, no sabía que reacción tener, la mezcla de sentimientos era muy fuerte.

El corazón de Hisana comenzó a latir mas fuerte al verlo de pie frente a su marido, había rezado todos los días para que el no los encontrara, ¿Por qué estaba allí?, ¿Qué quería después de 26 años?, daba gracias al cielo que Rukia no se encontraba allí, no quería que su hija presenciara una pelea entre su padre y su abuelo, a pesar de que sabía que era una mujer hecha y derecha y entendería perfectamente, quería evitarle una escena desagradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Byakuya con el asombro en su voz

-Hijo…-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Cómo nos encontró?- pregunto Hisana caminando hasta posarse al lado de su marido

-Solo hablar- dijo Ginrei calmado- Vengo en paz lo juro-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Sabías donde estábamos y has esperado 26 años para venir?- pregunto Byakuya enojado

Hisana le tomo el brazo para calmarlo, Aunque nunca lo había dicho ella sabía que su marido había tenido esperanzas de que su padre recapacitara, a pesar de que el mismo había arreglado todo para que pareciera que se habían ido del país nunca perdió la esperanzas de volver a tener a su padre.

- !No!, por supuesto que no… si lo hubiera sabido abría estado aquí mucho antes, pensé que habías salido del país-

-Señor Kuchiki… pase, es mejor que hablemos adentro- dijo Hisana

Byakuya dio un paso al lado dándole acceso a su padre, Ginrei entro y su hijo cerró la puerta tras él, lo miro de nuevo, había cambiado, era más maduro ahora, no era el mismo niño de 19 años que actuaba por impulso, se odio más que nunca por haberse perdido tantas cosas.

**XXXX**

Ichigo estaba recostado en el sillón grande de la sala en su avión privado, llevo el vaso que tenía en la mano lleno de Whisky, sintió el ardor en la garganta cuando el liquido ámbar se deslizo en ella, volvió a colocar el vaso en la mesa mientras seguía a Rukia con la mirada, iba de un lado al otro mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar, sabía que estaba nerviosa y lo entendía, pero lo tenía mareado.

-Rukia basta, se que estas nerviosa y lo entiendo pero no solucionaras nada caminando de un lado al otro-

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto ella irritada

-La verdad es que si, Se que estas nerviosa Rukia pero eso no ayudara en nada, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, cuando lleguemos a España puedes llamar a tu casa a preguntar qué paso, ahora solo siéntate me estas mareando-

-¿No puedo llamar ahora?-

-No creo que sea prudente, tu abuelo te llamo hace rato diciendo que había llegado a Japón, apenas debe estar llegando si no está en camino- Rukia suspiro y él se levanto hasta llegar a ella y tomarla por los brazos- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Vamos a la cabina-

Rukia sonrió y se dejo guiar por Ichigo hasta la cabina, se despojaron de sus ropas rápidamente y ella olvido todo en sus brazos.

**XXXX**

Hisana dejo una taza de café frente a Ginrei y se sentó al lado de su esposo, el mayor la acepto agradecido, tomo un sorbo y la coloco en la mesa de nuevo, miro a su hijo el cual le devolvía la mirada sin vacilar, había una mezcla de emociones, sabía que esto era difícil para los tres, estar allí después de lo que había pasado hace 26 años.

-No me has contestado papa, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-

-Estuve buscándote mucho tiempo Byakuya, pensé que habían salido del país-

-Le pedí ayuda a mi padrino, el arreglo todo para que pareciera que nos habíamos ido de el país, y me ayudo a establecerme-

-Debí sospechar que Yamamoto estaba en esto-

-No quería que nos encontraras, sabía que ibas hacer todo para separarnos-

-En ese momento así era, estaba muy equivocado, Confundí muchas cosas-

-Nunca hice nada para que pensara que estaba interesada en usted, siempre lo trate como se merecía nada mas-

-Lo sé Hisana, fui yo el equivocado, cometí un error al no reconocer que me había creado ilusiones y por eso perdí a mi hijo, Quiero pedirles perdón a los dos, he estado arrepintiéndome tanto tiempo, he querido encontrarlos para pedirles perdón-

Hisana miro a Byakuya el cual no apartaba los ojos de su padre, ella no era rencorosa, Ginrei había actuado como cualquier padre, tenían que pensar en lo bueno, ellos no se habían separado, al contrario habían tenido una maravillosa vida de casados y el fruto de su amor, su hija, ella era feliz así que no tenía por qué guardarle rencor a Ginrei, se pregunto si Byakuya pensaba lo mismo.

-La soledad se torna buena compañía cuando te hace recapacitar, hace tiempo me había rendido en su búsqueda, después de perder a mi hijo la retome, no quería perderlos a los dos, el dolor es muy grande-

-¿perder a tu hijo? ¿Hablas de Koga?-

-Si Byakuya, Koga murió en un accidente de tránsito hace 5 años-

Byakuya ensancho sus ojos ante la noticia, mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, ¿Su hermano había muerto? No lo podía creer, Hisana reprimió un grito de sorpresa ante la noticia, había conocido al hermano mayor de Byakuya, era un buen hombre, con un futuro brillante por delante.

-El Dolor de perderlo es insoportable, aun me está destrozando, nunca me voy a reponer, pero eso me ha impulsado más que nunca a recuperarte hijo, no quiero perderte a ti también, te amo con toda mi alma, ahora más que nunca se que sabes cuánto te quiero, tú también eres padre- Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo y su nuera y sonrió- Si, conozco a Rukia, la conocí en Francia, ella fue la que me dio la dirección, después de que me escuchara-

-¿Le contaste todo a mi hija?- pregunto sorprendido Byakuya

-Sí, es una mujer hermosa, hecha y derecha, han hecho un estupendo trabajo como padres… Byakuya… hijo… yo solo deseo que…

-Basta papa- lo interrumpió Byakuya- a pesar de que vengas aquí y pidas mil veces perdón no puedes cambiar el pasado-

Ginrei bajo la mirada derrotado, sabía que no iba a ser fácil poder convencer a su hijo de que lo perdonara, a veces maldecía el orgullo Kuchiki, pero tenía la esperanza que si él había podido dejarlo de lado y pedir perdón Byakuya podría también. Hisana miro a su marido y suspiro.

-Así que… lo mejor es que olvidemos lo que paso y comencemos de nuevo-

Ginrei alzo la mirada sorprendido viendo el rostro de su hijo, tenía una mezcla de emociones, sabía que se estaba reprimiendo para no llorar y gritar por la muerte de su hermano, así es Byakuya, se levanto y abrazo a su hijo el cual le devolvió el abrazo. Hisana sonrió al verlos, esto les iba a traer paz y tranquilidad a ambos.

**XXXX**

Kaien y Miyako habían salido temprano ese día para ir a recoger a los niños al orfanato, el día anterior después de haberse ido, Ukitake les había comentado que podía arreglar todo para que se los pudieran llevar este día, emocionados Kaien había llamado a su padre el cual había escogido dos habitaciones de la gran mansión Kurosaki que estaban cerca de su habitación para los niños.

Después Kaien e Isshin llamaron a una decoradora que en menos de media hora estuvo en la casa, los acompaño a una tiendas de muebles y enseres para escoger todo lo necesario para la habitación de los niños.

Masaki, Miyako, Yuzu y Karin pasearon por todo el centro comercial comprando, cosas para decorar la habitación, Ropa para los niños, zapatos y productos para bebes.

Cuando cayó la noche las habitaciones estaban terminadas a la perfección, no se había cambiado la pintura para que el olor no molestara a los niños, era una suerte que el color fuera perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato lo primero que hicieron fue pasar a ver a la directora, la cual les sonrió y les entrego los papeles de la adopción, Ukitake estaba con ellos, también estaban el registro de los niños y todos los papeles necesarios para poder llevárselos, Miyako sonrió emocionada, no veía la hora de llevarse a sus hijos.

Los niños los esperaban en la misma habitación donde ella los había conocido el día de ayer, la niña estaba despierta y movía sus bracitos animadamente, Daichi al verlos se levanto y corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos.

-¿Cómo estas mi vida?- pregunto Miyako dándole un beso en la frente

-Bien, la señora Zanetti dijo que nos iríamos hoy con ustedes-

-Así es, ¿Estas emocionado?-

-¡Sí!, ¿podre llamarlos papa y mama desde ya?-

-Claro que si mi vida, somos sus padres ahora-

El niño fue corriendo hasta su hermanita y le tomo una manito feliz

-Hikari ¡Ya Tenemos una mami y un Papi que nos van a querer y a cuidar!-

A Miyako se le enterneció el corazón, Daichi era un niño muy maduro para su edad, suponía que el hecho de ser tan pequeño no dejaba cabida para ponerse a pensar en sus padres verdaderos, y también la experiencia vivida con su tío, pero eso era parte del pasado, ahora ellos eran su familia y estarían bien.

Miyako tomo a Hikari en brazos y Kaien tomo a Daichi de la mano, la directora se despidió de los niños deseándoles lo mejor, pero estaba tranquila, sabía que no podían haber caído en mejores manos, Kaien abrió la puerta de atrás y levanto a Daichi metiéndolo en el auto, lo puso en uno de los asientos que habían comprado ayer, era para niños más grande, el niño se acomodo y él le puso el cinturón de seguridad, una vez que Daichi estuvo acomodado Miyako le paso a Hikari la cual no dejaba de sonreír, Kaien beso su cabecita y la acomodo en el asiento de bebes, le puso el cinturón y cerró la puerta del carro, ambos se embarcaron en los asiento de adelante y Kaien dio marcha hasta la Mansión Kurosaki con su familia ya completa.

**XXXX**

Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado al Hotel en la capital de España la ciudad de Madrid, después de haberse registrado e irse a su habitación lo primero que hizo Rukia fue tomar el teléfono y llamar a su casa.

_-¿Bueno?-_ escucho la voz de su mama

-¡Mama!, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?-

_-Rukia, hija que bueno oírte, bueno… ya sabes que tu abuelo esta aquí… no nos dijiste nada- _

-Lo conocí hace dos días, el quería hablar con ustedes, Yo… espero de corazón que todo se haya arreglado-

_-Puedes estar tranquila mi vida, tu papa y tu abuelo están bien, están conversando en este momento, ¿Quieres que te los pase?- _

-¡No!, está bien así, hablare con ellos después, tienen mucho que contarse, me alegro que todo esté bien, estaré en contacto, acabo de llegar a España-

_-Está bien, esperare tu llamada, cuídate mucho hija, te quiero- _

-Y yo a ti mama- dijo colgando

-¿Cómo esta todo?- pregunto Ichigo

-Muy bien… ellos ya se arreglaron y todo está perfecto-

-Me alegro mucho, necesito toda su atención señorita Kuchiki, recuerde que tenemos una reunión-

-No se preocupe por eso señor Kurosaki, seré muy eficiente-

-Eso espero- dijo Ichigo acercándose a ella y tomando su rostro para plantar un corto beso en sus labios- después de la reunión podremos hacer algo-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-¿te gusta el patinaje en hielo?-

-Nunca lo he practicado-

-Bueno, esta será tu primera vez entonces- Dijo Ichigo sonriendo, en ese momento sonó su teléfono, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla- espera debo atender esto- Rukia asintió y el contesto la llamada hablando en Italiano- Kaien, ¿qué pasa?-

_-Hola Hermanito… ¿Dónde estás?- _

-Acabo de llegar a Madrid-

_-¿Acabas? ¿No se supone que el vuelo era ayer en la noche?- _

-Si… pero… pasaron unas cosas y tuve que modificar el vuelo, aun asi aun estamos a tiempo para la reunión-

_-Está bien, hay algo que tengo que decirte… ya tenemos a los niños- _

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Los niños?-

_-Sí, son dos, un niño y una niña, el tiene 5 años y la niña tres meses, los estamos llevando a la casa-_

-¡Dios mío! No lo puedo creer, ¿Ya soy tío? Como no me avisas antes, no espere que fuera tan rápido-

_-Bueno ya saber cómo es Ukitake, el se encargo de todo y todos nosotros preparamos lo necesario para traerlos- _

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, estaré haya en menos de una semana, y podre conocerlos-

_-Aquí te esperamos, son maravillosos, bueno papa te llamara mas tarde para hablar sobre la reunión, cuídate- _

-Está bien, tu igual- dijo cortando la llamada

-¿Algo muy bueno paso? Tienes una enorme sonrisa-

-Si es algo muy bueno, mi hermano acaba de adoptar-

-¡Eso es estupendo! Felicidades por tus nuevos sobrinos-

-Gracias, mas tarde celebraremos, ahora toma los documentos, tenemos una hora antes de que comience la reunión-

Rukia asintió, a la expectativa de ¿Cuál sería la celebración?, ese hombre era tan ocurrente que nunca sabia que esperar de él.

**XXXX**

Cinco horas después la reunión por fin había acabado, esta había sido la reunión más larga que habían tenido, Ichigo había discutido en muchas cosas que no le parecían y había examinado los balances más de tres veces consiguiéndole algunos errores, los demás socios estaban de acuerdo con él y atacaban a preguntas al Administrador Financiero y al contador, en las últimas tres horas de la reunión había participado el padre de Ichigo vía telefónica, si algo no toleraban los Kurosaki era la ineficiencia, así que como eran ellos los socios mayoritarios decidieron despedir al administrador financiero, el padre de Ichigo había dicho que mandaría uno nuevo a primero hora mañana.

Miro el perfil de Ichigo mientras iban camino al hotel, Ichigo era un hombre que tenia miles de cualidades, era inteligente, sabia cocinar, era romántico, sabia como tratar a una mujer y era un amante apasionado, estaba segura que cualquier mujer sería feliz con él, pero él no quería compromisos, sabía que cuando acabara este viaje iba a extrañarlo, sintió un dolor en el pecho al cual no quiso prestarle atención, no quería, no podía, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos.

Llegaron al hotel y al entrar en la habitación Ichigo la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, bajando por la curva de su cuello haciéndola suspirar

-¿Qué haces?-

-Vamos a celebrar que ya soy tío- dijo siguiendo su labor

La despojo de su traje rápidamente, dejándola solo en bragas, Rukia tembló de placer a sentir las manos del peli naranja en sus senos, el cual le daba masajes circulares en los pezones con sus pulgares, la llevo lentamente hasta la cama en donde la recostó, se poso encima de ella sin aplastarla y llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo obteniendo gemidos por parte de la pelinegra.

Después de saborear ambos senos el peli naranja se despojo de su ropa quedando desnudo delante de ella, como siempre era la visión más gloriosa que Rukia había tenido, le quito la ultima prenda a ella y le abrió las piernas hundiendo su cabeza lamiendo y penetrándola con su lengua dándole un placer inigualable, la pelinegra solo podía gemir, y tomar con sus manos el cabello naranja para alentarlo a seguir, el continuo llevándola al orgasmo.

Ichigo se irguió para ver a la pelinegra la cual le sonreía, la beso y cuando se separo de ella para buscar el condón, Rukia lo halo, y lo acostó en la cama, Ichigo la miro confuso pero ella solo le sonrió, posándose encima de él, después comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el bien formado torso de Ichigo, haciendo un camino hasta llegar al Vientre del Kurosaki, una vez allí tomo el miembro ya erecto de Ichigo y Comenzó con carisias lentas, torturando al pelinegro, después fue aumentando, mientras que el pelinegro reprimía sus roncos gemidos.

-¡Rukia!-Gimió roncamente el peli naranja al sentir como la húmeda boca de Rukia rodeaba su miembro, la pelinegra bajaba y subía rápidamente, era tan exquisito para él, que ya no podía reprimir sus roncos gemidos, cuando sintió que iba a llegar se separo de ella, la volteo quedando el encima de ella busco el preservativo, se lo puso y la penetro, sacándole un gemido a ambos.

Ichigo comenzó a moverse encontrando el ritmo que le daba placer a ambos, era tan exquisito estar dentro de Rukia para él, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran el siempre quería mas y mas de ella.

Con unas embestidas mas llegaron al clímax, Ichigo salió de Rukia, se deshizo del condón tirándolo en la papelera que estaba cerca de la cama.

-¡Qué manera de celebrar!- dijo Ichigo

Rukia asintió y se acomodo en sus brazos, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, porque mientras había hecho el amor con él, se había dado cuenta, porque iba a extrañarlo, porque el tenia ese poder en ella, porque cuando estaba con el ella era feliz.

Lo que más debía evitar era lo que había pasado… ella se había enamorado de Ichigo.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa! Lamento el retraso! Mendigo curso que me tiene loca y ocupada xD bueno aquí el capi 15 espero que les guste xD yo creo que este fic tendrá Maximo 25 capitulos xD muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Los quiero un mundo! Hasta el viernes :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: **

Kaien estaciono el auto en el garaje de la mansión Kurosaki, se bajo del auto para abrir las puertas de atrás donde se encontraban sus hijos, desabrocho los cinturones de la pequeña sillita para bebes sacando a la niña para entregársela a su madre que la esperaba ansiosa, hizo lo mismo con el asiento que ocupaba Daichi, lo bajo del auto y cerró la puerta.

El niño al ver la enorme mansión quedo asombrado, le tomo la mano a su padre y se la movió llamando su atención, Kaien miro a su hijo y se agacho hasta su altura.

-¿Qué pasa Daichi?-

-¿Viven en esta casa tan grande?-

-Sí, y ahora ustedes también vivirás en ella-

-Es enorme- dijo el niño volviendo a mirarla

-Allí viviremos todos juntos, Tus abuelos y tus tíos viven allí también, ya los conocerás-

Kaien tomo la manito del niño y juntos caminaron hasta la mansión, el niño estaba cada vez mas asustado, ¿y si no les agradaba a sus nuevos abuelos y tíos? ¿Se enojarían con él como su otro tío? Cerro sus ojitos por el miedo y dejo de caminar, Kaien lo miro extrañado al sentir que no se movía, Miyako se volteo para verlos al sentir que no seguían con ella.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Kaien agachándose de nuevo

-¿Y si no les agrado? ¿Se enojaran? ¿Me pegaran?- pregunto el niño asustado

Kaien y Miyako se miraron angustiados, y un dolor les invadió el pecho, que tristeza era que un niño tan pequeño como Daichi razonara de esa manera, ¿Cuánto lo habría maltratado su tío?, pero eso ya no importaba para ellos, ahora eran sus hijos, y ellos se iban a encargar que nada malo les pasara, los iban a llenar de amor y Daichi olvidaría aquella mala experiencia que había vivido.

-Nadie te va a pegar Daichi, nosotros te cuidaremos, a ti y a tu hermana, nada les va a pasar, ellos te van a querer mucho-

-¿De verdad?-

-Han estado esperándote- dijo Miyako con ternura- tus abuelos y tíos prepararos sus habitaciones y les compraron muchas cosas, están muy emocionados-

Al niño se le ilumino la carita al escuchar lo que sus padres le estaban diciendo, el miedo se había esfumado, quería conocerlos, Miyako y Kaien sonrieron sabiendo que ahora el niño estaba listo para conocerlos, Kaien se levanto tomo al niño de la mano y entraron a la mansión.

El coro de voces al unisonó se escucho en cuanto la familia ingreso a la sala Gritando "_Bienvenidos_" el niño se escondió entre las piernas de su papa y asomo la cabecita para verlos, vio a la mujer de rostro dulce que se acercaba sonriendo.

-Bienvenido a casa mi vida- le dijo la mujer agachándose

-Ella es tu abuela Daichi-

-Me llamo Masaki, soy tu abuelita y el es tu abuelito Isshin- dijo al sentir a su esposo al lado de ella

-Hola…

Masaki tomo a Daichi de la mano y lo abrazo, el niño correspondió el abrazo feliz de tener una nueva familia, después de unos minutos Masaki se separo le dio un beso en la frente y se hizo a un lado dejando que Isshin tomara a el niño en brazos para llevarlos con sus hijas y sus yernos.

Masaki camino emocionada hasta Miyako para ver a la niña que tenía en brazos, la tomo con mucho cuidado emocionada por ser abuela.

-Tengo una Gran Familia ahora- comento Daichi emocionado causando la ternura en todos los presentes

-Aun falta alguien mi pequeño Daichi- comento Yuzu

-¿Quién?- pregunto el niño

-Tu tío Ichigo. En este momento está de viaje, pero dentro de unos días vendrá y podrás conocerlo- le dijo su abuelo

-Hable con él y está muy contento, quiere conocerlos- le comento su padre

-¿De verdad? ¡También quiero conocerlo!-

-No te impacientes pequeño, no te pierdes de nada bueno- comento Toshiro ganándose un codazo de su novia

-¡Toshiro!- lo reprendió Karin dándole un codazo

El niño se quedo viéndolos a todos, si pequeño corazón latía rápidamente de la emoción, ya estaba comenzando a amar a su nueva familia

Después de que Daichi pasara un buen rato con su nueva familia conociéndolos y que todos cargaran a la bebe, Kaien y Miyako los llevaron a sus habitaciones, Daichi había saltado al entrar y ver su cuarto, le había encantado, corría de un lado para otro viendo los juguetes y los cuentos que estaban en la biblioteca.

**XXXX**

Rukia terminaba de vestirse mientras Ichigo la esperaba en el living del hotel, el había insistido en salir mientras ella solo quería quedarse acostada todo el día, el hecho de haber descubierto que se había enamorado de Ichigo era algo que la lastimaba profundamente, esta relación no iba a ningún lado, en cuanto el viaje se acabara ellos se separarían.

Sacudió esos pensamientos, al viaje le quedaba poco, solo dos paradas mas Rusia y por ultimo Italia, no quería seguir pensando en la despedida, aunque era algo inminente no pensaría en ello aun, se miro al espejo satisfecha, se había puesto una ropa de invierno al igual que Ichigo, hacia frio en Madrid además que una de las paradas seria la pista de hielo, suspiro y salió del la habitación para ir a encontrarse con Ichigo

**XXXX**

Gin estaba tratando de analizar los flujos de efectivo que Kyoraku había mandado desde el restaurante en Tokio, necesitaba concentrarse pero le resultaba difícil, lo único que podía pensar era en Rangiku.

Habían disfrutado de un buen momento, era la primera vez en su vida que la había pasado tan bien con una mujer, también era la primera vez que había invitado a salir sin esperar que al final de la noche hubiera sexo.

La sangre le había hervido cuando aquel tipo le había dicho esas cosas, por primera vez en su vida había reflexionado acerca de cómo usaba a las mujeres para satisfacerse, la cara de dolor de Rangiku cuando aquel tipo le había dicho todas esas cochinadas no desaparecía de su mente, ¿Cuántas mujeres se sentirían así cada vez que él las dejaba?

Dejo la carpeta que tenía en las manos a un lado, iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo del demonio para poder concentrarse.

**XXXX**

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban tomados de la mano por uno de los mejores centro comercial que había en Madrid, Ichigo había tratado de convencerla que le dejara regalarle un vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, pero ella se había negado rotundamente agregando que ya tenía un vestido.

Pasaron por una juguetería y el peli naranja la arrastro emocionado, ella rio al verlo probar todos los juguetes que veía, parecía un niño al jugar con los carritos a control remoto.

-¿Crees que le guste?-

-Estoy segura que si, ¿A qué niño no le gustan los Autos a control?-

-Bien, me lo llevare- dijo colocándolo en el carrito que tenía el hombre que los atendía- también le llevare este helicóptero- dijo tomando una caja mediana donde estaba el juguete- ¿Crees que sabrá jugar Beisbol? Podría llevarle este baje con el guante y la pelota, además de esta pelota de Futbol, estoy seguro que si no sabe jugar aprenderá con Karin. Le llevare estos peluches a la bebe- dijo metiendo varios de los peluches en el carrito- no les llevare ropa, aun no se qué tallas son-

-Veo que estas muy emocionado- dijo Rukia sonriendo

-Lo estoy, son mis primeros sobrinos, estoy loco por poder verlos-

Ichigo siguió comprando varios juguetes para los niños, cuando salieron Rukia y el llevaban los brazos llenos con todos los regalos que había comprado, a diferencia de siempre que viajaban en taxi esta vez Ichigo había alquilado un coche en donde dejaron los regalos en la maletera y se montaron para la siguiente parada.

Llegaron al palacio del Hielo, Ichigo estaba más que emocionado con la idea de patinar, era increíble lo diferente que podía ser, el Ichigo jovial y relajado que estaba con ella no era el mismo que aparecía cuando estaba en una reunión, era realmente intimidante y con una gran concentración, su ceño fruncido lo hacía verse más viejo, aun así Ichigo era un gran hombre y con muchas cualidades, cualidades que habían hecho que se enamorara de él.

-Te va a encantar esto ya lo veras- le dijo cuando iban entrando

-¿Te gusta mucho patinar?-

-Es uno de los pasatiempos de mi mama, ella siempre nos traía aunque sea una vez al año-

-Bueno estoy ansiosa de que me enseñes a patinar-

Ichigo la miro tomo su rostro en sus manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Rukia era algo muy nuevo para él, quería mostrarle tantas cosas, era tan fácil hablar con ella y estaba emocionado por poder presentarle a su familia, ¿Qué era esto? No se había sentido así, desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que ella se había ido dejando un vacio en su corazón, no quería una relación, eso solo lograba lastimarlo, estaba dispuesto a proponerle que se quedara en Italia, alargar su aventura era lo que quería, ella podría ser su asistente y podrían seguir como siempre.

Rukia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cuando entraron en la pista, Ichigo seguía agarrando su mano pero ella sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, troto de disfrutar el momento, Ichigo la hacía sentir segura, la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí eran parejas, ellos debían de dar la misma impresión.

-Ya le estas agarrando el truco, Voy a soltarte-

-N-no… espera…-

Ichigo le soltó la mano y Rukia pudo sostenerse sola, dios unos pasos con mucho cuidado pero pudo hacerlo, le sonrió confiada al peli naranja y más segura de sí misma dio otros pasos, ya estaba agarrándole el ritmo, pero en una de esas se resbalo, Ichigo fue más rápido y la tomo de los brazos.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- dijo Rukia

-No te preocupes, voy a sontenerte- Ichigo beso sus labios y luego la tomo de la mano para seguir patinando.

Rukia sabía muy bien que cuando todo esto terminara ella era la que peor quedaría, destrozada, pero no le importaba iba a disfrutar cada día que le quedara con Ichigo al máximo y esos serian hermosos recuerdos que atesoraría de por vida.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis amores! Aquí tienen el capi 16! Quiero agradecerles a todos ya son más de 200 Reviews! Estoy muy emocionada :D y también porque mi segundo Fic les gusto! No sé cómo agradecer tanto apoyo de verdad son los mejores :D los quiero! **

**Bueno este capi tuvo incluida la mejor escena Ichirukista del anime! Ame el capi 342 como sé que muchos de ustedes también! Una vez más muchas gracias por su apoyo, la próxima semana no actualizare porque viajare xD tratare de actualizar mas temprano o el lunes :D bueno se me cuidan mucho! Hasta la próxima **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: **

Después de patinar Ichigo la había llevado a Cenar a un restaurante cerca de allí, mañana partirían a Rusia para verificar que la cadena de cruceros estuviera perfectamente bien, lo que menos quería era molestar a su padre por la incompetencia de otros, Rukia lo vio fruncir el ceño preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que ocupaba la mente de Ichigo en estos momentos?

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No es nada en particular… solo espero no tener problemas en Rusia-

-¿Es una cadena de cruceros no es así?-

-Sí, mi padre está tratando de obtener otra… en esta somos cuatro socios y todos poseemos el 25% de las acciones, pero en la otra pretende quedarse con todo-

-¿Crees que lo lograra?-

-Si alguien posee talento para los negocios es mi padre, tiene un talento innato para saber cuáles son rentables, él lo sabe… fue por eso que creo inversiones Kurosaki, porque sabe cómo sacar provecho de ellos-

-Fue un hombre destinado a hacerse rico-

-Eso supongo-dijo sonriendo- Gin será el encargado de supervisarlo-

-Un crucero…- dijo Rukia en un susurro- mencionaste que tienes un Yate… espero poder ir a navegar contigo-

-Yo… claro- respondió nervioso

Rukia recordó que el también estuvo nervioso la primera vez que menciono que quería subir al yate ¿pasaba algo malo con él? ¿Acaso le hacía recordar algo que le dolía?, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Rukia se pregunto si él se habría enamorado alguna vez, pero no se atrevió a preguntar

**XXXX**

-Y así vivieron felices para siempre-

Kaien cerraba el cuento al terminar de leerlo, volteo hacia un lado y pudo ver a Daichi profundamente dormido, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que su corazón latiera emocionado, se levanto de la cama beso la frente del niño y lo tapo con la manta acariciando sus cabellos negros, jamás había pensado que llegaría a quererlos con solo verlos, y supo que era exactamente lo que le pasaba a los padres en el nacimiento de sus bebes, esto era igual porque a pesar que ellos no les hubieran dado la vida, los cuidarían con el mismo amor, sus corazones los sentían como sus hijos y eso era lo importante.

-Ya se durmió- comento Miyako entrando al cuarto

-Sí, es un verdadero angelito… ¿Y Hikari?-

-También está dormida- dijo mientras besaba la frente de Daichi, volteo a ver a su esposo- Soy inmensamente Feliz Kaien-

-También lo soy mi amor… ellos vinieron a completar nuestra felicidad-

Miyako tomo a Kaien de la mano y ambos dejaron la habitación de Daichi, fueron a su propia habitación, sabiendo que mañana tendrían a dos seres que necesitaban de ellos y que llenaban su corazón como nadie.

**XXXX**

Uryu entro en la oficina de Gin llevando los documentos de la cadena de cruceros que sus jefes le enviaron, miro a Gin el cual tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y lo llamo, pero él no contesto, seguía mirando la ventana como si fuera lo único interesante en el mundo.

-¡GIN!- grito llamando su atención

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesto

-Te he estado llamando y no me prestas atención ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No puedo concentrarme-

-Pues es mal momento para estar distraído, tienes un negocio que atender-

-Lo sé- dijo suspirando- pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Rangiku-

-¿Por qué te rechazo?-

-Porque soy un idiota, ella… ha sufrido mucho, un maldito la lastimo… y me he puesto a pensar… ¿cuántas veces he sido yo el maldito?-

-¿Gin de verdad eres tú? ¿Esto es… una especie de milagro?-

-Estoy hablando enserio Uryu-

-Y está bien… me alegra que estés reaccionando, Sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo en lo mujeriego que has sido toda la vida y tampoco cuando Ichigo se volvió como tu después de lo de Orihime-

-Sí, pero… no se qué hacer… me gusta Rangiku… pero no quiero jugar con ella, no sé si puedo tener una relación seria ¿Me gustara tanto como para ofrecerle algo de verdad?-

-Gin, has meditado tu vida por ella, ¿Aun lo dudas?-

Gin miro a Uryu el cual le sonreía, Rangiku había sido la única que le había hecho pensar en eso… y de repente tener una relación de verdad no le parecía tan mala

**XXXX**

Rangiku acomodaba algunos de los platos en el restaurante cuando sintió sonar su teléfono, miro la pantalla extrañada por ser un número desconocido, contesto al tercer tono reconociendo la voz de su mejor amiga.

-¡Kia!- exclamo emocionada- Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo estás?-

-_Bien Ran, estoy en España_-

-¿España? Dios… me imagino lo mucho que debes estar disfrutando… Que envidia-

-_Pues he visto muchos lugares hermosos, no puedo quejarme… ¿Tu como estas?_-

-Se podría decir que Bien… me haces tanta falta Kia, tengo mucho que contarte-

-_También yo… Te noto extraña… ¿paso algo?_-

-Me encontré con Hisagi… fue horrible… me dijo cosas espantosas-

-_Ese desgraciado… que nunca se va a cansar de Joder… no quiere nada serio contigo pero no te deja en paz, ¿Te hizo algo? Debí estar allí para darle su merecido_-

-Te lo agradezco Kia… pero no me hizo nada… Gin me defendió-

_-¿Gin?... ¿el señor Ichimaru? ¿De verdad?- _

-Si… el… me invito a salir-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-No le dije nada… aun no se qué hacer… no quiero salir herida de nuevo y a pesar de que me gusta… ya he sufrido mucho, estoy cansada de que solo me vean como un juguete, ya he sufrido muchas humillaciones, No quiero seguir así… -

-_Solo tú puedes tomar una decisión, tal vez sea diferente esta vez, ¿Por qué no lo piensas?_-

-Eso hare… ¿Cuándo vienes? Te extraño-

-_Yo también… quizá dentro de una semana, nos veremos pronto debo colgar, Te quiero Ran… cuidate mucho_-

-Tú también, también te quiero mucho Kia, nos veremos pronto-

Rangiku colgó la llamada sintiéndose más tranquila, hablar con Rukia le había hecho muy bien, extrañaba a su hermana del alma, Gin le gustaba pero no podía tomarse nada a la ligera, lo que no sabía era que el causante de sus pensamiento estaba escuchando la conversación, y había decidido ganarse su confianza, iría enserio con Rangiku.

**XXXX**

Ichigo salía del baño después de tomar una ducha, miro a Rukia la cual había colgado el teléfono y lo esperaba acostada en la cama con ese camisón negro, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, avanzo hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, Rukia se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente con él, su corazón también latía rápidamente, el beso su frente mientras la acomodaba en su pecho para dormir, solo quería estar así con ella, abrazándola, era la primera vez después de Orihime que dormía con una mujer sin hacer el amor.

El día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para tomar el vuelo a Rusia, después de aterrizar en Moscú, una limosina los esperaba para llevarlos a la oficina, una vez allí se encontraron con los cuatro socios, Ichigo saludo a todos cortésmente presentándola y después comenzó la reunión.

**XXXX**

Isshin se acercaba a su hijo el cual tenía la mirada fija en el jardín, desvió la mirada hacia lo que tenía embobado a su hijo y sonrió, allí estaba su nieto riendo a carcajada mientras sus tías lo perseguían, y jugaban con una pelota, su esposa estaba sentada con su yerna bajo la sombra del paraguas con su nieta en brazos que parecía tomar una siesta mientras su abuela y su madre conversaban animadas.

-Es una hermosa vista verdad-

-La mejor… me siento tan completo papa, aun no lo puedo creer-

-Sé cómo te sientes, así mismo estaba yo cuando todos ustedes llegaron, tampoco quería ir a trabajar, pero debes hacerlo, Ichigo ya debe haber llegado a Rusia-

-Tienes razón, me voy a la oficina, lo mejor de todo es que ellos estarán aquí cuando vuelva-

-Así es hijo-

Kaien se despidió de su padre para ir a la oficina, Isshin se quedo de pie allí en el mismo lugar disfrutando de la vista.

**XXXX**

Ichigo y Rukia salieron temprano de la reunión, todo marchaba bien lo que había aliviado a Ichigo, lo que menos quería era molestar a su papa por alguna ineficiencia, Volvieron a vestirse con ropa de invierno ya que Ichigo había insistido en llevarla a esquiar a la zona urbana de Moscú, Al llegar a la montaña Rukia sintió nervios, ¿Cómo demonios había aceptado si no sabía esquiar?, se reusó a lanzarse, pero vio como el esquiaba magistralmente ¿Había algo que no supiera hacer ese hombre?, no era de extrañar que hubiera caído ante él.

Unos minutos después el estaba a su lado, mostrándole esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solo el tenia, y que hacia latir su corazón, tomo un poco de nieve y se la lanzo, la bola pego en su hombro porque ella se había movido ya que iba directo a su rostro, lo vio reírse y lo imito.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde jugando con la nieve, riéndose y olvidándose del resto del mundo, Ichigo la alzaba y la tiraba juguetonamente en la nieve mientras ella corría para tratar de huir de él, después de su tarde de juegos Ichigo la llevo a cenar, una vez en el hotel se metieron en la bañera para disfrutar de un relajante baño con agua caliente y de su pasión.

El vuelo que los llevaría a Italia salía esa misma mañana, Rukia tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, era emoción y decepción, conocería el origen de Ichigo, el estaba emocionado por llegar, pero ella era consciente de que esta sería la última parada de su viaje, después venia la inminente separación.

Despidió esos pensamientos concentrándose en las cosas buenas, podría conocer Italia y con el mejor guía de todos, además conocería a su familia, siempre había escuchado de ellos, Ichigo hablaba de su familia orgulloso, se notaba que amaba a su familia, pero la pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Cómo serian los Kurosaki? Una emoción fuerte invadió su pecho.

**Continuara**…

**Hola! Bueno por fin la conti xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza, mis vacaciones se alargaron y me encontré con un montón de pendientes al llegar, prometo actualizar pronto los caminos del destino, ya estoy trabajando en el capi pero estoy un poco estancada, en el próximo capi llegan a Italia . Rukia conocerá a la familia Kurosaki **

**¿Qué tal la familia de Kaien? ¿No es hermosa? Hehehe bueno un beso y un abrazo a todos, se les quiere y gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos pronto :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo** **18**:

Miyako se encontraba en el lujoso baño de su habitación, hacia muecas mientras lavaba el pequeño cuerpo de su bebe en la bañera rosada que habían comprado para ella, la niña risueña movía sus piecitos de un lado a otro y reía ante las caras que le hacia su madre.

La voz de Yuzu ya no se oía en la habitación lo cual le extraño, la había estado escuchando mientras llamaba a Daichi para que se vistiera, pero al parecer el niño no estaba interesado en hacer lo que su tía le decía porque había repetido la orden dos veces más. Saco a Hikari de la bañera, la seco, le puso una pequeña bata de baño rosada y salió del baño encontrando el motivo por el cual Yuzu había dejado de hablar.

Estaba sentada en la cama con Daichi en sus piernas aun con la bata de baño azul puesta, mientras los dos veían _Harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte_, tanto sobrino como tía no despegaban la vista del televisor, Masaki entro al cuarto y los vio.

-¡Daichi! ¿Aun no te has arreglado?... tu papa fue a buscar a tu tío Ichigo-

-Pero abuela, la película esta buena, no quiero dejar de verla…-

-Te comprare 10 películas de esa si es lo que quieres pero debes ir a vestirte, Y tu… ya veo que eres de mucha ayuda-dijo mirando a Yuzu

-Lo siento mama, sabes que no puedo resistirme a Harry-

-Daichi, tu tío Ichigo vendrá a casa después de un largo viaje, está ansioso por conocerte… ¿no vas a recibirlo así no?- pregunto su madre

El niño se miro con su bata de baño azul y se pregunto ¿Qué tenia de malo?, era mejor, no tenia huecos o estaba rota como la ropa que usaba en el orfanato, pero era verdad que ahora tenía unas ropas muy bonitas, y quería que su tío lo viera arreglado para dar buena impresión y que el también lo quisiera como sus papas, abuelos y sus otros tíos, el niño asintió y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a Yuzu, la cual no apartaba la vista del televisor.

-Yuzu… ¿podrías ayudar a Daichi a vestirse?- pregunto Miyako

-¿Cómo me pides eso en este momento?-

-Hija ve ya… el niño no podrá solo- le dijo Masaki

-¡Oh Harry! Debemos separarnos- dijo Yuzu levantándose- pero pronto volveremos a estar juntos- dijo en la puerta- no se te olvide de darme una de las que le compraras a Daichi- le dijo a su mama antes de ir tras su sobrino

Miyako comenzó a Reír y Masaki negó suspirando, su hija nunca cambiaria, Miyako dejo a Hikari en la cama al cuidado de su abuela mientras iba a buscar la ropa en el cuarto de la niña.

**XXXX**

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Nápoles-Capodichino, Ichigo bajo las escaleras y inspiro hondo por fin estaba en casa, como extrañaba Italia, aunque Japón no había estado nada mal, volteo y vio a Rukia en la puerta del avión privado, el viento revolvía sus cabellos y le alzaba el fleco, se veía hermosa, se acerco a ella y le dio la mano ayudándola a bajar.

-Bienvenida a Italia cara mía-

-Gracias… veo que estas feliz de estar aquí-

-Estoy que casi beso el suelo-

Rukia rio por el comentario, se notaba lo entusiasmado que estaba, lo vio acercarse a ella y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Se que no debo recordarte esto… pero delante de mi familia solo eres mi asistente-

Eso le había dolido, por supuesto que ya lo sabía pero el hecho de que él se lo hubiera recordado le entristecía y le recordaba que solo era una aventura más, que no era especial, que solo lo satisfacía, se sintió baja y humillada pero ella misma se lo había buscado al aceptar esto, no podía arrepentirse ahora.

-Lo sé- susurro

Inmediatamente noto el cambio, cuando caminaban en el Aeropuerto, el ya no le tomaba la mano, solo iba delante de ella como lo que era, su jefe. Ella lo siguió de cerca y miro alrededor, según Ichigo su hermano vendría a buscarlo, la curiosidad la invadió ¿Cómo serian?, y a pesar de que no lo conocía y ni siquiera lo había visto lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio acercarse, y como no reconocerlo y era Igual a Ichigo.

-¡Kaien!- exclamo Ichigo al tenerlo cera

Ambos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo y se besaron en ambas mejillas, Rukia los vio desde atrás sonriendo, era obvio que eran una familia muy unida, Ichigo tenía mucha suerte de tener tantos hermanos, a ella le hubiera gustado mucho tener uno.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte- le dijo Kaien cuando se separo de el- Te hemos extrañado mucho-

-Yo También los he extrañado a ustedes, Kaien… esta es mi asistente la señorita Rukia Kuchiki, Señorita Kuchiki el es mi hermano Kaien-

-Es un placer conocerlos Señor Kurosaki- dijo Rukia

-Igualmente señorita Kuchiki… pero llámame Kaien-

-Solo si usted me llama Rukia-

-Muy bien no se diga mas Rukia, Es hora de irnos, todos nos están esperando-

Siguieron a Kaien con dos hombres más detrás de ellos que llevaban su equipaje y todas las cosas que compro Ichigo, Rukia se embarco en el asiento trasero mientras, los hermanos Kurosaki iban adelante enfrascados en una conversación en Italiano, no era buena con el idioma pero entendía algunas cosas y sonrió al ver lo emocionado que hablaba Kaien de sus hijos.

El viaje fue relativamente corto para ella, Nápoles era una hermosa ciudad y estaba cerca del mar, según tenía entendido era el Golfo de Nápoles, Recordó que Ichigo le había comentado que tenía un Yate, seguro se la pasaría navegando, Kaien Cruzo en una calle y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al ver el frente de la mansión Kurosaki, ¡santa mierda! Estas personas eran increíblemente millonarias.

La casa era enorme y bellísima, Kaien estaciono el auto y ambos hermanos se bajaron, Ichigo le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir, recordó que en sus primeras discusiones ella le había acusado de no ser un caballero, pero estaba completamente equivocada.

Dos hombres saludaron a Ichigo cordialmente mientras recibían un asentimiento por parte de él, ambos hombre sacaron los equipajes mientras ella los seguía a la casa, al entrar se sorprendió aun mas, aunque se dijo que después de ese viaje ya no la sorprendía estaba equivocada, la casa era hermosa, y estaba decorada exquisitamente.

Vio bajar de las escaleras a una mujer sumamente hermosa, con rostro dulce y una sonrisa deslumbrante, corrió hasta Ichigo y lo abrazo con fuerza, el correspondió el abrazo con el mismo amor, la mujer le dio un beso en ambas mejillas el hombre que venía detrás de ella era muy guapo y también lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño.

-¡Hijo! Gracias a dios que estas aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos- dijo Masaki

-Estamos felices de que te haya ido bien y que ya estés aquí-

-Yo también los extrañe… papa, mama ella es Rukia Kuchiki mi asistente-

-Es un placer conocerte Rukia, soy Isshin y ella es mi esposa Masaki- dijo estirándole la mano

-El placer es mío-

Rukia avanzo hasta ellos correspondiéndole el saludo a Isshin iba hacer lo mismo con Masaki pero en cambio ella la había abrazado y besado en las dos mejillas, Ichigo sonrió ante el gesto, no sabía porque pero le emocionada verlas a las dos juntas, Rukia sonrió ante el gesto de Masaki la cual tomo el brazo de su esposo, no podía creer que esa mujer tan hermosa y que se veía tan llena de vida estuviera padeciendo de esa terrible enfermedad, escucho unos pasos y vio bajar a 3 mujeres y a dos niños, la pelinegra y la castaña parecían de la misma edad, supuso que eran las hermanas de Ichigo, la otra mujer era hermosa y bajaba con una bebe en un brazo y el niño aferrado a su mano.

Las dos jóvenes corrieron a abrazar a Ichigo y este las recibió con el mismo afecto, Yuzu y Karin se presentaron con Rukia y al igual que su madre la abrazaron, Kaien fue hasta donde estaba su esposa y cargo a su hija, Miyako abrazo a Ichigo e hizo lo mismo que sus cuñadas y suegra al presentarse con Rukia, el niño se escondió detrás de su padre y asomaba la cabeza para ver a Ichigo.

-Daichi- lo llamo su padre- no vas a ver a tu tío Ichigo, el ha querido conocerte todo este tiempo-

Ichigo bajo para quedar a la altura del niño y le dio una sonrisa, el niño lo vio y se la devolvió, el no se veía como su otro tío, nunca le sonreía, lo miraba feo y le pegaba, Ichigo estiro la mano y el niño la tomo.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerte Daichi-

-Yo también tío Ichigo- Ichigo sonrió y abrazo al niño

-Te traje muchos regalos- vio como se le iluminaba la carita al niño

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionado

Ichigo fue hasta donde sus sirvientes habían dejado el equipaje y tomo los regalos para dárselos, el niño emocionado comenzó a destaparlos, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un regalo y estaba contento, todos veían el mejor espectáculo, la sonrisa de Daichi cada vez que abría los regalos. Ichigo se acerco a su hermano para cargar a la niña, Rukia supo que estos niños no pudieron tener mejor familia, miro al peli naranja el cual le guiño el ojo, ella solo le sonrió.

Masaki no había pasado desapercibida las miradas juguetonas que se lanzaban los dos y eso la hizo sonreír, podrían aparentar tener una relación laborar pero era obvio que había más entre ellos, se alegro mucho, desde lo que había pasado con Orihime su hijo no había vuelto a mostrar signos de enamoramiento, pero ese sin duda alguna lo era.

-Son hermosos Kaien- le comento Ichigo

-Lo sé- dijo Kaien riendo y orgulloso de sus niños

-Bien, que tal si llevas a Rukia a su habitación para que descanse Yuzu-

-¡Claro!, ven Rukia sígueme-

-Sí, Muchas Gracias a todos-

-Qué tal si en la noche van los 8 al club de Ichigo, Yuzu con Yukio, Karin con Toshiro, Ichigo puedes llevar a Rukia para que lo conozca, Kaien y Miyako también pueden ir nosotros cuidaremos a los niños- dijo Masaki emocionada.

-Es una estupenda idea mama- salto emocionada Yuzu

-A mí también me gusta la idea-dijo Karin

-Está bien, vamos todos a mi club entonces- respondió Ichigo

-Vamos Rukia te enseñaremos tu habitación- le dijo Yuzu

Rukia siguió a Yuzu por las escaleras hasta una de las puertas, al abrirla Rukia volvió a sorprenderse, había perdido la cuenta en el último mes de cuanto se había sorprendido, Yuzu la dejo y diciéndole que estaba en su casa, Rukia se sentó en la cama procesando todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, esta situación no era nada fácil para ella, solo estaría una semana aquí, y en siente días le diría adiós a Ichigo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola mi gente! Como están? Bueno… yo aquí con un capi mas de esta historia, debo decir la verdad, me costó hacer el capi, ando falta de inspiración así que no se qué tal me quedo, bueno el principio del capi . esa Yuzu xD soy 10000000000% Potterica y tenía que mencionarlo *0* hahaha bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en una próxima publicación**

**PD1: Estoy trabajando en mi tercer Fic, aun lo tengo como una idea, pero ya va caminando lo publicare cuando termine este Fic **

**PD2: En mi perfil están los enlaces de mis paginas y mi facebook personal por su alguno quiere agregarme :D **

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo nos leemos luego :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: **

Rukia bajaba después de haberse refrescado, Yuzu le había dicho que estarían todos en el jardín, Masaki quería que ella estuviera presente a la hora del té, la verdad era que no deseaba bajar, ellos merecían su tiempo a solas como familia, y ella se sentía una intrusa, pero aun así bajaría, no quería ser descortés con la madre de Ichigo. Al llegar al jardín una ternura la invadió, Ichigo estaba jugando con su sobrino mostrándole los muchos juguetes que le había comprado, el niño reía gustoso mientras su tío hacia trucos con el auto de juguete, vio a Masaki acercarse a ella.

-Qué bueno que nos acompañas querida, hay te y galletas-

-Muchas Gracias señora Kurosaki-

-¡Oh! Basta de formalidades, llámame Masaki-

Rukia sonrió, mientras la seguía a la mesa donde la esperaban su esposo, su hijo mayor y su yerna que llevaba a la niña en su regazo, había oído que las gemelas estaban ocupadas dándole supervisión a sus negocios como todos los días, saludo a los presentes mientras se sentaba.

-Espero que ya estés instalada- dijo Miyako

-Sí, Gracias-

-Así que eres la Asistente del Administrador Financiero- Rukia asintió- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el restaurante?-

-Llegue un año antes de que lo compraran- respondió la pregunta de Isshin

-Bueno, no hablemos de trabajo- los interrumpió Masaki- Cuéntanos de ti Rukia ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tienes hermanos?-

-Tengo 24 años y soy hija única-

-Yo también lo soy- comento Miyako- entiendo lo aburrido y triste que es-

Rukia asintió y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Ichigo, seguía jugando con el niño, no podía evitar sonreír al verlo, se veía tan relajado, tan natural, apenas y se conocían y la conexión que había entre ellos era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento pero el enseguida volvió a desviarla hacia su sobrino que exigía su atención.

-Siempre ha sido muy pegado con los niños-dijo Masaki llamando la atención de Rukia- tiene una paciencia increíble y por alguna razón siempre pegan con él- suspiro- me encantaría verlo como padre, pero después de Orihime…-

-¿Orihime?- Rukia no había podido evitar preguntar sin dejar terminar a Masaki- ¿Quién es Orihime?-

-¿Ichigo no te conto nada?-

Rukia negó, Masaki desvió la mirada hasta su esposo el cual la miraba con reproche, pero realmente no le importaba, sabia por las miradas que se daban, que eran especiales, era obvio que no tenían la relación laboral que les querían hacer creer, pensó que comentándole a Rukia serviría para que ellos se acercaran mas, Cuando ella le preguntara seguro se abriría a ella, y se acercarían mas.

Rukia observo a la madre de Ichigo sintiendo como una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella, ¿Quién era Orihime? ¿Qué relación tenia con Ichigo? ¿Qué era ese Después de Orihime? Sintió unos celos tan grandes que ella misma se sorprendió, ¿Se habría enamorado de ella? De solo pensar que había otra que conquisto su corazón le dolía profundamente, desecho esos pensamientos y se aclaro la garganta.

-Solo soy la asistente del señor Ichigo, no me cuenta cosas personales- trato de parecer lo más normal posible, pero no lo logro

-Claro, lo siento fue solo una indiscreción de mi parte-

**XXXX**

Rangiku recogía sus cosas, había reemplazado el uniforme de mesera por unos jean, unas botas y un suéter manga larga, el escote solo dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, termino de amarrarse los cordones de las botas tomo su bolso y salió del vestidor, se despidió de sus amigas que terminaban sus labores, al salir del restaurante se quedo paralizada al ver el auto de Gin estacionado enfrente, el estaba recostado, levanto la cara para verla, ella vio esos hermosos ojos azules sintiendo que todo en ella reaccionaba.

Trato de ignorarlo y seguir su camino antes de perder el autobús, pero al parecer él no tenía la mínima intención de dejarla ir, la tomo del brazo impidiendo su avance.

-Necesitamos hablar, te invito a cenar-

-No hay nada de qué hablar… le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mí, pero no quiero que se haga una idea falsa-Gin suspiro

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo?-

-No quiero, eso es como aceptar salir con usted y ya ve lo que paso, no quiero a otro hombre que solo me busque porque quiere pasar una noche-

-Sé lo que piensas y no te culpo, es verdad que he buscado mujeres para solo una noche, pero no es lo que busco contigo-

-¿Ah no? Disculpe si no lo creo nada-

-Está bien, tampoco te culpo por no creerme, pero es la verdad- nunca me había planteado una relación hasta que te conocí- la vio sorprenderse

-¿Una relación?-

-Quiero conocerte Rangiku, quiero salir contigo y ver si podemos ir más allá-

-Solo quieres a alguien que te caliente la cama mientras estas aquí-

-No, te juro que no, es decir… no te negare que me atraes mucho, tienes un cuerpo espectacular, pero no es lo único, me gustas mas allá de eso, no había pasado con otra-

-Es que… no se… yo-

-Se que te cuesta confiar en mí, pero no pierdes nada con darme una oportunidad, al contrario, ambos podemos ganar mucho, te juro que no intentare nada que te ofenda, me gustas y quiero conocerte-

Rangiku lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, eran tan hermosos, todo él era perfecto, esto tenía que ser una broma, el debía haber cambiado de táctica, no era posible que ese hombre tan perfecto estuviera queriendo tener algo con ella cuando todos los que había conocido habían resultado unos malditos, ¿podría resistir otra decepción? No estaba segura y algo le decía que el realmente podría lastimarla si jugaba con ella, pero su corazón le decía que se arriesgara, que creyera una vez más, suspiro.

-Quiero pizza- respondió con una sonrisa

Gin también sonrió y le tomo la cara entre sus manos, Rangiku sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más, él la iba a besar y ella deseaba que lo hiciera, lo vio acercarse e instintivamente cerró los ojos, Gin la vio con ternura, iba a ganarse su confianza, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como de querer intentar con Rangiku, sonrió y poso su labios en la frente de ella.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto en su frente, nadie nunca le había dado un beso en la frente, lo vio sonreír, ella trago fuerte, deseaba con todo su corazón que esto funcionara, él la tomo de la mano y le abrió la puerta del coche, después de que él se montara se puso en marcha a la pizzería.

**XXXX**

Había caído la noche y Rukia se preparaba para la salida en grupo, se sentía muy extraña, es punzada de celos no se iba, por más que quería pensar en otra cosa no hacía más que preguntarse ¿Quién era ella?, se regaño mentalmente, era el momento de que se olvidara de ello, aunque solo sea por esta noche, iba a divertirse, no podía dejar que algo le estropeara la última semana con Ichigo, se miro en el espejo satisfecha por su aspecto y decidió que era hora de bajar.

En la sala la estaban esperando todos, se sintió avergonzada por ser la última, pero nadie le reprocho todos estaban sonriéndole, las tres mujeres estaban hermosas y radiantes al lado de sus novios, y maridos en caso de Miyako, los dos chicos que no conocía aun eran bastante atractivos, debían ser un poco mayor que las Gemelas, pero se notaba el amor con que las miraban, como le gustaría no fingir que solo era la asistente de Ichigo y poder tomarlo del brazo y que él la agarrara por la cintura, tal y como ellos las aferraban a ellas posesivamente.

-Estábamos esperándote Rukia- le dijo Yuzu con amabilidad

-Te ves muy bien- la alago Miyako

-Muchas Gracias Ustedes también-

-Rukia ellos son Yukio y Toshiro, Chicos Rukia es la asistente de Ichigo-

-Es un placer conocerte Rukia- dijo el Rubio amable

-¿Asistente? ¡Ah! Es la…- no termino de hablar porque su novia amablemente le había dado un codazo- que viene de Japón, momo es mi prima-

-¿De verdad?, es increíble- dijo Rukia

Aunque tuvo la sensación de que se perdía de algo, Ichigo miro a su hermana la cual negó con la cabeza, su cuñado tendía a ser bastante imprudente si quería, sabia por Kaien que ellos sospechaban que había algo mas entre ellos, vio a Yuzu y a Miyako mirar con reproche al peliblanco, mientras Yukio y Kaien aguantaban la risa. _¡Genial!_, suspiro tal parece que se había convertido en el objeto de burla de su hermano y sus cuñados.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos saliendo- sugirió Kaien

Todos asintieron y se fueron caminando hasta la salida, Rukia iba a ir detrás de ellos pero cuando se disponía a seguirlos sintió una mano aferrarse a su cintura y atraerla, Ichigo la había pegado a su cuerpo.

-Estas Hermosa- le susurro al oído

Rukia tembló y el sonrió satisfecho, amaba las reacciones de ella, era tan sensible y respondía tan bien a el que temía que nunca se cansara de ella, la tomo de la mano y siguieron a los demás los cuales los esperaban, se irían en dos autos, Kaien iría con Miyako, Toshiro y Karin, mientras que Ichigo llevaría a Rukia, Yuzu y Yukio.

Al llegar al Club Rukia pudo contemplar que era uno de lo más prestigiados, la fila de Gente que esperaba por entrar estaba en orden y todos tenían pinta de Ricos, los hombres tomaron de la mano a sus parejas y comenzaron a caminar hasta el club, Rukia se sorprendió al sentir que Ichigo también le tomaba la mano y seguía el mismo camino de su familia, al llegar a la puerta el guardia lo saludo en Italiano.

-¡Señor Ichigo! Que gusto verlo-

-Igualmente Piero ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Dónde está Keigo?-

-Muy bien señor, el señor Keigo está adentro, dudo mucho que en la oficina-

Ichigo suspiro, el también lo dudaba, de seguro estaba buscando entre las chicas una con quien pasar la noche, su amigo era muy eficiente como administrador, por eso le había dejado el Club a él, pero era el primer fiestero también, se había compuesto un poco cuando le dijo que iba a descontarle de su sueldo todo los tragos que tomara, se despidió del portero y entro al local.

La música estaba a todo volumen que vibraba en sus cuerpos, la pista estaba llena de personas que se movían al compas de ella, los bármanes estaban detrás de las barras preparando los tragos a los clientes que esperaban por ellos. Ichigo la guio por la multitud aun tomándola de la mano, llegaron hasta la mesa en donde los esperaban los demás, el club era grande, hermoso y prestigioso digno de un Kurosaki.

-¿Has visto a Keigo?- le pregunto Ichigo a su hermano al sentarse junto a Rukia, todos estaban al lado de su pareja

-La verdad es que no- respondió Kaien

-Está atento a la pista de Baile seguro sale de allí-comento Yukio burlón

-Es que es así como está más cerca de las chicas- Siguió Toshiro

Todos comenzaron a reírse, era inevitable meterse con el pobre Keigo, no era que le faltaran conquistas, porque era apuesto, pero tenía una tendencia a meter la pata que no podía ser normal, y sus grandes amigos nunca lo dejaban pasar.

Uno de los Barman llego hasta ellos y les tomo sus órdenes, Rukia pidió lo mismo que las Chicas, un Cosmopolitan, mientras que Ichigo y Kaien pedían unos Whiskys, sus cuñados se fueron por unas cervezas.

Pudo conocer más a los hermanos de Ichigo y a sus cuñados, Miyako y Kaien llevaban 6 años casados y se conocieron en el trabajo, era tan lindo verlos juntos, estaban muy enamorados, las gemelas eran tan distintas la una de la otra, Yuzu era más alegre y mas extrovertida, contrastaba con la personalidad de su novio el cual era más calmado y Karin era más serena y dura, pero parecía derretirse cuando se trataba de su novio.

Se había enterado que Yukio era Alemán y que había conocido a Yuzu en un campamento, se le hizo tan romántico el hecho de que él se viniera a estudiar a Italia solo para estar con ella, Karin y Toshiro se habían conocido en el equipo de Futbol de la secundaria, Toshiro era portero y al parecer no pudo dejar pasar a la única mujer que le había anotado un gol.

-Vuelvo en un minuto- se disculpo Ichigo- tengo que buscar a Keigo-

El peli naranja se levanto con rumbo a la pista de baile, miraba por todas partes pero no podía distinguir a su amigo, algunas chicas le daban miradas lascivas, otras se le insinuaban, pero no les prestaba atención ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Keigo? Lo distinguió más adentro de la pista tomando un Whisky en las rocas, estaba susurrándole al oído a una rubia, camino hasta él y lo tomo por el chaleco.

-Oye qué demonios…- no termino de hablar al reconocerlo- ¡Ichigo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana, he estado buscándote desde que llegue-

-Yo… bueno…-

-No te pago para que salgas a divertirte, sabes que vas a pagar eso ¿no?- dijo mirando el baso

-¡Ya lo anote en mi cuenta!, además estoy trabajando, superviso al personal-

-¡Si claro!, Tienes la noche libre-

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado

-Por hoy también tienes los tragos gratis-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo el viaje?- Ichigo sonrío

-Dame la llave de la oficina y no te aparezcas por allí- Keigo lo miro confundido, se metió la mano al bolsillo y le dio las llaves

-¿De verdad tengo los tragos Gratis?- pregunto antes de que se fuera

-Solo por hoy, antes de caer borracho piensa en cómo llegaras a casa, no le arruines otra noche a Piero- dijo alejándose

**XXXX**

Masaki terminaba de mecer a Hikari la cual estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos, sin despertarla la acomodo en la cuna, acaricio su cabecita y la acostó en su cuna, sonrío mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al pensar que no los vería crecer, inspiro para calmarse, no se había dejado decaer y no lo haría ahora, disfrutaría todo el tiempo que le quedara con ellos.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró a su esposo el cual cerraba muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de Daichi, fue hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Está dormido?-

-Sí, ¿y Hikari?-

-También, son unos verdaderos angelitos, me alegro tanto que Daichi haya congeniado con Ichigo-

-Hablando de Ichigo… ¿Por qué le mencionaste a Rukia lo de Orihime?-

-Pensé que ya se lo había contado, no somos tontos es obvio que no tienen la relación laborar que quieren hacernos creer-

-Lo sé, pero no te creo- Masaki fingió sorpresa

-¿Cómo crees que lo hice a propósito?-

-Porque te conozco, Masaki también quiero ver a mi hijo feliz, pero el debe ser el que decida, ni tu ni yo podemos meternos-

-Pero…

-Ya veremos cómo resultan las cosas, desde lejos no te metas-

-Está bien- dijo suspirando

**XXXX**

Ichigo Volvió hasta la mesa en donde los había dejado, pero no estaba ni Rukia ni sus hermanas, frunció el cejo ¿Dónde estaban? Kaien señalo la pista y allí las vio a las tres, se reían y se tomaban de la mano mientras se movían al compas de la música, Rukia estaba tan sexy con ese vestido, miro a Toshiro y Yukio que parecieron entenderlo, se levantaron y fueron hasta sus novias uniéndose en el baile, el fue con ellos también tomando a Rukia de la cadera y comenzando a moverse.

Rukia sentía el corazón acelerarse mientras seguía todos sus movimientos, estaba perdida en los brazos de Ichigo, había extrañado tanto su cercanía, no se había dado cuenta que Ichigo la alejaba de la pista hasta que no pudo ver la mesa en donde estaban, ni a las gemelas que estaban bailando hace un minuto con sus novios, miro al peli naranja y este le tomo la mano guiándola por un pasillo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la oficina del club, muero por hacerte mía-

-Ichigo… ¡van a sospechar!-

-Claro que no, muchos se pierden en la pista de Baile-

Rukia no le creyó del todo pero aun así no dijo nada, ella también se moría por estar con él, al final del pasillo había una puerta de Hierro color negro, Ichigo introdujo la llave y le dio paso para entrar, la oficina era pequeña pero aun podía apreciarse el lujo.

Un mueble grande de cuero negro estaba pegado al lado Derecho de la pared con un mini bar al lado, al izquierdo estaba la biblioteca y mas al fondo se encontraba el es escritorio con dos sillas al frente y una más Grande de cuero negro detrás, la ventana estaba detrás de la silla, fue hasta ella fascinada con la vista, podía verse al horizonte el golfo de Nápoles.

-Es una vista preciosa- comento Rukia

-Concuerdo con eso-

Al voltear ya lo tenía frente a ella, se miraron a los ojos y sin decir más Ichigo atrapo sus labios en un beso ardiente, la guio hasta tenerla frente al escritorio la alzo sentándola en el sin dejar de besarla mientras acariciaba sus hermosas piernas, deslizando sus manos hasta alzarle el vestido.

Deslizo el cierre del vestido logrando que la parte de arriba cayera dejando al descubierto sus senos, Ichigo acaricio su espalda mientras abandonaba sus labios para seguir besando la curva de su cuello, Rukia suspiraba de placer ante sus carisias.

Soltó un gemido cuando el atrapo uno de sus pezones con la boca, dándole ligeros mordiscos, Rukia sintió una corriente eléctrica mientras él le brindaba la misma atención al otro, el guio su mano hasta colarla por debajo del vestido, le abrió mas las piernas mientras hacía a un lado sus bragas y le daba masajes circulares en su clítoris.

-I… Ichigo-

-Esto será Rápido cara mía, no tenemos mucho tiempo, prometo buscar un momento para hacerte el amor como se debe-

Ella se mordió el labio mientras lo veía bajarse desabotonarse el pantalón, bajarse el cierre y sacar su miembro erecto, ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta, no se bajaría el pantalón tampoco, saco el condón de su bolsillo y se lo puso rápidamente, halo un poco mas sus bragas para hacerlas a un lado y la penetro.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Rukia mientras lo sentía moverse dentro de ella, Ichigo hizo a un lado todos los papeles y cosas que tenía Keigo en el escritorio para recostarla, comenzó a envestirla, entraba y salía con frenesí encontrando el ritmo que le daba placer a ambos, Rukia rodeo con sus piernas su cintura para atraerlo más a ella.

Con unas embestidas mas llegaron al clímax, Ichigo beso su frente mientras sentía las arqueadas de su orgasmo, Rukia lo abrazo.

-Es fue increíble- dijo la pelinegra

-Hacer el amor contigo siempre es increíble cara- le susurro al oído haciéndola estremecer.

Salió de ella y se quito el condón lo amarro y lo envolvió en una hoja blanca para lanzarlo en la papelera, no quería que Keigo lo descubriera, sabía que no se quitaría de enzima sus burlas, se acomodo el pantalón y ayudo a Rukia a subirse el sierre de su vestido, la vio meterse al baño para terminar de arreglarse, unos minutos después salieron de la oficina.

**XXXX**

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando los seis llegaron a la Mansión, Ninguno hizo comentarios acerca de la desaparición de Ichigo y Rukia cuando estos volvieron a la mesa, aunque Toshiro se moría por decir algo la mirada fulminante de su novia lo callaba enseguida, Rukia caminaba siendo abrazada por las gemelas muestras reían y cantaban.

-Creo que no debimos dejarlas beber tanto- dijo Kaien

-Déjalas, no serán jóvenes por siempre- le comento Ichigo

-Iré a llevar a Yuzu a su cuarto, Kaien tu lleva a Karin, Ichigo tu a Rukia-

Miyako tomo a Yuzu y paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro mientras la llevaba al cuarto, Kaien e Ichigo cargaron a Karin y a Rukia, Ichigo la llevo hasta el cuarto y una vez allí la dejo en la cama.

-Deberías de cambiarte Rukia-

-Hazlo tu- dijo causando una risa por parte de Ichigo

-¿Está segura señorita Kuchiki?- dijo mientras sacaba un camisón de la gaveta

-Si… no tengo nada que no hayas visto ya- dijo quitándose el vestido- no te vayas a aprovechar-

-Oh tranquila amore, te quiero en toda tus facultades- dijo mientras le colocaba el camisón

Rukia se tiro en la cama y el la acobijo con una manta que estaba doblada, acaricio sus cabellos mientras la veía dormir.

-Ichigo…- El sonrió al escuchar que soñaba con el- Te amo…-

Sintió como el corazón se aceleraba, ¿Ella había dicho que lo amaba?, _No, _se dijo a sí mismo, estaba tomada y no sabía lo que decía ni lo que hacía, ellos solo tenían una aventura nada mas, nada de amor, no quería tener nada que ver con el amor después de lo que había pasado hace tres años, con ella… Orihime.

No quería volver a sufrir, no volvería a amar a nadie, estaba seguro que Rukia solo se había confundido, estaba tomada y no sabía lo que decía, lo mejor era hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Habían pasado dos días desde la ida al club, Ichigo actuaba como si nada, había decidido ignorar lo que había pasado, a pesar de que no podía evitar recordarlo y sentir una calidez, siempre se recordaba que todo fue una confusión del momento.

Pasaron todo el día con los preparativos de la fiesta ya que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Masaki, Rukia había salido con Masaki, Miyako y las gemelas a pasar un día de Spa y al salón de belleza, las cuatro llegaron hermosas y lista para cambiarse.

A las 8 de la noche todos los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Rukia Bajo junto a las Gemelas y diviso a Ichigo conversando con su hermano y otros hombres, así que fue hasta donde la llamaban las gemelas para presentarles a unas amigas.

Kaien y Miyako aprovechaban para lucir a sus hijos y presentárselos a todas sus amistades.

Isshin bajo con Masaki la cual robaba todas las miradas, estaba hermosa y Radiante era una mujer admirable, Ichigo fue hasta ella y le sonrió, Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había pasado con ella casi toda la noche, habían bailado y conversado, se sentía muy a gusto allí, Ichigo se disculpo un momento mientras iba a hablar con uno de sus socios, ella se quedo sola por un momento mientras lo esperaba escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Vaya, así que tú eres la de turno-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si la amante de turno de Ichigo- la rabia se apodero de ella al ver a esa mujer la cual la miraba con la misma cara de odio que ella debía tener

-No sé de qué habla, solo soy su asistente-

-¡Si Claro! ¿Su asistente en la cama?-

-Me imagino que tú si debes ser una de sus tantas amantes, si no, no hubieras venido aquí ardida-

Rukia la miro con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como se ponía roja de la furia, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento apareció Ichigo.

-Senna… no esperaba verte por aquí-

-Ya ves… decidí acompañar a mi tío, veo que estás en compañía- alzo la copa de champan- disfruten la fiesta

Dijo yéndose, Ichigo la observo y negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería en este viaje era que ellas se encontraran, miro a Rukia la cual se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-¿Te ofendió?-

-No- mintió- solo me pregunto por ti y le dije que no sabía dónde estabas-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si Ichigo…-

Pero la verdad era que si la había ofendido, también la había hecho poner los pies en la tierra, por más que todo esto fuera como un sueño ella no dejaba de ser una más, tal como aquella mujer había dicho, no era importante para Ichigo, sintió un mareo y unas fatiga.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Ichigo al verla- ¿Has comido algo?-

-No… creo que me sentó mal la malteada que me tome con tus hermanas, se me revuelve el estomago de solo ver la comida-

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No, de verdad no es nada-

-Ichigo- lo llamo una tercera voz- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-

-Sora…- Rukia lo miro, parecía incomodo- Si, ya hace mucho que no nos vemos… ¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Todo marcha bien, Me alegra ver que estas en buena compañía-

-Si… Rukia el es Sora Inoue-

-Es un placer- le respondió

-El gusto es mío-

Ichigo desvio la mirada ante la llamada de su padre, vacilo al ir, lo que menos quería era dejar a Rukia sola con el hermano de Orihime, lo miro con precaución y el asintió, no sabía si había entendido pero rogaba al cielo que si, lo que menos quería era que ella se enterara por otro, se disculpo y fue hasta su padre.

-Me alegra ver a Ichigo en tan buena compañía-

-Gracias… pero solo soy su asistente-

-¿No eres su pareja?-

-No, creo que mal entendió la situación-

-Es una verdadera lástima… yo… creí que ya había superado todo y que había decidido rehacer su vida… después de Orihime…-

Rukia lo miro, pero él no siguió hablando, allí estaba ese nombre otra vez, ¿Quién era ella?, se llevo una mano al pecho y respiro hondo, tenía que calmarse, por alguna razón se sentía mal, Ichigo volvió hasta ellos y trato de disimular el malestar, lo que menos quería era que se preocupara.

Dos horas después le cantaron el cumpleaños a Masaki, Todos los presentes aplaudieron cuando ella apago las velas, después de las felicitaciones la fiesta continuó, pero Rukia decidió irse a su cuarto a pesar de la negativa de Ichigo, no se sentía bien y no estaba de ánimo para poder seguir allí.

Los días habían pasado volando para Rukia, había salido con las Gemelas, sus novios he Ichigo a conocer la ciudad, jugaba con Ichigo y su sobrinito y conocía mas a los papas, hermanos y Cuñados, la había pasado bien, pero la duda de quién era Orihime la comía por dentro, quiso preguntarle a Ichigo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, quiso hacerlo en una salida que tuvieron los dos juntos pero la estaban pasando tan bien que no quiso arruinarlo.

Iban en el deportivo de Ichigo hasta el puerto, ella lo había convencido de que pasaran ese viernes y el sábado en el yate, quería navegar con él, quería que fuera inolvidable ya que el domingo tomaría el vuelo a Japón, el nudo volvió a aparecer en la garganta pero ella no se dejo llorar.

Al llegar Ichigo fue hasta un hombre que al parecer era el que cuidaba el yate, era enorme y hermoso, no dejaba de sorprenderla, lo examino y el corazón le dio un brinco nada agradable al ver el nombre, en letras doradas tenia escroto _"Orihime"_

Ichigo la ayudo a subir y luego subió con ella, pero se le había quitado todas las ganas de pasar el fin de semana allí, los celos estaban asiendo mella en ella y no la dejaban en paz, sintió como el yate se movía, Ichigo lo iba a llevar a una parte cerca del puerto pero que no pudiera verse donde solo estarían los dos y la sombra de Orihime.

Unos minutos después Ichigo había dejado el yate en un solo sitio, fue hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ven voy a enseñarte el Yate- la tomo de la mano pero ella no se movió- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quién es Orihime?- pregunto, lo vio ensanchar los ojos del asombro

-Viste el nombre- ella asintió- ¿Por qué crees que es alguien? Podría ser un nombre que me gusto y se lo puse- dijo tratando de evadirla

-Tu madre y Sora el hombre que me presentaste en su Fiesta la mencionaron, ambos dijeron que no habías sido el mismo después de ella-

Lo vio desviar la mirada y suspirar, se paso una mano por los cabellos revolviéndoselos con frustración, después volvió a mirarla, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y añoranza, se notaba que le costaba hablar, pero lo hizo y lo que dijo había roto su corazón en mil pedazos.

-Orihime… ella… ella es mi esposa-

**Continuara…**

**Hola genteee! Qué tal? Yo acabo de terminar el capi y vengo a subírselos de una, este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito pero no podía dejar de parar xD 14 páginas de Word xD bueno espero de corazón que les haya gustado, ya se acerca el final, no diré cuantos capítulos porque no sé cómo estará mi mente y la señora inspiración pero de que falta poco falta poco! Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios siempre me animan! Cuídense mucho! Un beso enorme hasta la próxima :D **


End file.
